Later in Life
by Kaiai
Summary: Okay, this is a sequel to my Blood and Chocolate's sequel's sequel. Did that make any sense? Okay this is a sequel to Fire and Ice. SO read those before this! So this is about the pups of the pack! It is set five years after the END of Fire and Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klase. So I don't own anything from her book. I do however own the stuff I make up.**

**Okay yes I know, I just finished Fire and Ice, I just couldn't stop writing! SO here is chapter one!**

**Part One**

1

_Journal,_

_I am so confused! I can't figure out if he likes me or not! Why do males have to be so confusing! Ugh! I should go talk to Vivian. She always knows what to say. Maybe I can get her to tell the story about her and Gabriel. I've heard from Esmé that Vivian and Gabriel The Early Years is very interesting to hear. I mean they are so in love, everyone can see that. I wish I had that._

_Novalee_

Novalee put her journal back under the loose floor board. She climbed back on to her bed. She had been living in this house for twelve years. Esmé and Tomas had basically adopted her. So she got to have a new family, and with that family she got Austin. She didn't care if they were related or not, Austin was her brother. She had grown up in the same house with him for twelve years. Vivian who was Esmé's daughter from another male was different. She was the leader's mate, the Queen Bitch. And no one would even think about getting their teeth into Gabriel with Vivian around. She was the strongest female _loup garou_ probably ever.

But no matter how powerful Vivian was she loved her like a sister anyways. She might not remember much from that night so long ago, but she remembered Vivian.

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling she had covered in glow in the dark stars. Then a knock on the window brought her back to reality.

She rolled over to stare out the window. She smiled as she saw the blue eyes staring at her.

"What do you want?" she whispered to him.

"Come out! We're all going on a run!"

"Who do you mean by _we?_"

"Nova, come on, it's all of us."

She smiled. Alex was the only one who called her Nova, everyone else just called her Lee. She had a feeling that he was probably behind it but she didn't question him.

She got up. She was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She went and locked her bedroom door and then slid out the window.

She was greeted by the whole gang. Alexander's best friend, Marc, his brother Kole, and Kole's best friend Chase, then there was Austin, Novalee's brother. Austin just hung out with everyone.

Then there were her friends, her best friends Brigitte (Marc's twin sister), Aurelie, Audrei and Jaime. Then Chase's twin sister Liana was there, the only ones missing were Destinee and Felicite. They were kind of like Austin, they just hung out with everyone.

"We're going to go swing by and see if Destinee and Felicite want to come with us."

"Fine with me," she said brightly. She went over and looped her arms with Jaime and Brigitte who were looped together with Aurelie and Audrei. The five girls walked off towards the next stop, the boys watching after them.

They barely made it to the cabin when the twins came and met them. "We heard you coming! You guys need to be quiet!"

The guys just laughed at the girls and they all took off into the woods.

_Journal,_

_Okay so we went on a run last night and I didn't get home in till probably like three. I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow. Gabriel found us down by the rocks! It was absolutely terrible! I've never seen him look so angry! Oh and poor Alex and Kole. Who knows when we're going to get to see them again? Gabriel probably has them locked up. OH and even better! Ethan is back!!! He is so cute! But he's seventeen, and Alex…_

_I don't know about Alex. He is absolutely gorgeous! He is definitely Gabriel's son. Those blue eyes just make me want to melt. Alex and Kole both look like Gabriel, except Alex has tawny hair, and Kole has green eyes. Then Juliee, sweet moon if I have to hear how pretty she is from one more person! Ugh, but I love her anyways. She doesn't let that stuff go to her head like Brigitte. _

_But back to Ethan, it's so hard to compare Ethan and Alex. Ethan is older and Alex is the same age as me. Alex is so hot that he could probably burn the inn down, ohh bad choice of words, but then Ethan…ugh, I can't write about these two anymore I don't have hardly enough pages!_

_Novalee_

"How long are we grounded for mom?" asked Austin in a too sweet voice.

"Tomas they want to know how long they're grounded for!"

Novalee winced at Esmé's expression. She hated having Esmé mad at her.

Tomas grabbed Esmé's hand and pulled her down into a chair.

"Well how many days are left in the summer?" Tomas questioned.

Austin stood up, "You aren't serious Dad, summer just started!"

Esmé stood up too, "Well maybe you two should have thought about that before you decided to go running in the woods! Do you not know that there are humans staying in the inn! What do humans like to do in the summer?"

"It was midnight mom, how many humans are out and about in the woods at midnight?"

Novalee pulled Austin back down on the chair. He sat on the arm of it, still glaring at his mother.

"It doesn't matter if they aren't out there! You are not to leave this house for a run in the middle of the night!"

Austin tried to argue more but Novalee elbowed him in the ribs.

He glared at her before he turned back to his parents.

Esmé stormed out of the room, Tomas just watched after her.

"Grounded for the rest of this month, if you do anything like this again neither of you will see daylight in till school starts." Then Tomas got up and followed after Esmé.

"It could have been worse." Austin was back to his normal self.

"It wouldn't have been bad if you could just keep your mouth shut."

He turned and went and crashed on the sofa. "What do you think happened to Alex and Kole?"

She shuddered dramatically, "Gabriel is probably making them dig their own graves."

"I wouldn't put it passed him."

"So whose bright idea was it for us to go out anyways?"

"Who do you think?"

She sighed, "Alex."

"Nope, for once the brilliance can be blamed on another."

"Really, that's different."

"Exactly! I can't wait to see what Marc looks like after Bucky gets through with him!"

She choked back a laugh. Marc was always doing stupid stuff like that, trying to show Alex up.

"Well do you think it's safe to leave the house?" she asked casually.

Then Esmé stormed back in. "Yes Austin, do you think it's safe to leave the house?"

Austin glanced at Novalee then back to his mother.

"Lee, I think I'm going to have to say no."

"Good answer," Esmé all but shrieked.

Novalee quickly moved and went to her room. Austin did the same.

**So that was chapter one! Yay! I hoped you all liked it, so review and tell me what you think! Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her book, just the things I make up.**

**Hey sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. Got distracted watching Van Helsing...so here is chapter two!**

2

"Come on Dad, you can't be serious!"

"You don't think I'm serious!" yelled Gabriel.

Alex turned from his father.

"No one saw us Dad."

"You don't know that Alexander," came his mother's voice which was filled with fury and an edge of disappointment. Alex hated it when his mom was mad at him. It was worse than anything he could imagine.

Alex exchanged looks with Kole. Their parents had been yelling at them for almost a half hour, and they were just getting started.

"Whose idea was it to go on a run in the middle of the night," his mother snapped at him.

"Mine."

"So we have Marc to thank for it this time."

He didn't see why he bothered lying. You couldn't lie to his mother.

"Well, it was kind of a joint decision," he pressed.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"If you ever even think about doing something like this you will be grounded for so long, you will think sunshine is a new invention"

Alex shut his mouth and nodded. Speaking wasn't a good idea.

His mother was the next to speak, "You're grounded for the rest of the month."

Alex let out a contempt sigh and his mom picked up the rant once more.

"Oh don't relax Alex, during the next month you get to work full time at the inn."

Kole snorted and Vivian turned her rage on him, "You'll be helping him."

Kole immediately shut up.

"You two are now the new busboys and toilet scrubbers."

"Mom!" Kole started to complain.

Alex turned to his brother and glared at him, "Shut the hell up!"

"Lose the language Alexander. Report for duty bright in early tomorrow morning. For the remainder of the day you will find yourself in your rooms."

When neither of them made to get up Gabriel wrenched them both up and dragged them to their room. Dust fell from the ceiling when Gabriel slammed the door.

Alex rubbed his neck and went over to the window. The thought had barely entered his mind when he saw his father come around the house with a bunch of boards.

"Great, now we won't ever be able to escape."

He went and laid down on his bed while his dad boarded up the window.

He stared up at the ceiling and imagined what was happening to Marc.

"Hey did you hear that Ethan is back?"

Alex rolled his eyes. Ethan had been his best friend in till Ethan had left for college. Ethan had gotten a GED and got accepted to some college. So Ethan left the pack to go study bigger brighter things. Alex hadn't talked to Ethan much since.

Now his best friend was Ethan's half brother Marc. They were almost the same age and had hung out together since they were born. So of course he had heard that Ethan was home.

"What's it matter to me?"

"Oh that's just all Novalee and Audrei were talking about."

Alex wanted to throw something at his brother. He really didn't want to hear about how much his brother liked Audrei or any of the other females.

He stared up at the ceiling as his father blocked his only escape.

"You really think Mom is going to make us clean toilets?"

"Have you met our mother?"

Kole groaned, "How many days are left in the month?"

"Well I dunno Kole! It's only the third of June!"

"Man sucks for you, grounded on your birthday."

Alex grabbed a book of his nightstand and chunked it in his brother's direction.

_Bloody moon that cancels all the plans Marc and I had. I'm going to be fifteen this year and I won't even be able to celebrate. At least it's not my sixteenth birthday._

"So we have to clean these with this brush thing?" Alex questioned.

"Yes Alex, it's called a toilet brush, you use it to clean the toilet."

He gave a disgusted snort and took the brush from her. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Wait! Which ones do I clean?"

"You're cleaning the whole floor Alex. I'll be back later."

She left him in one of the room's bathrooms. He looked cautiously over at the toilet. He took a deep breath and started to clean.

It was only the third room and he never wanted to see another toilet again.

"Man and I thought I had it bad."

He turned at the all too familiar voice. Novalee was leaning up against the bathroom doorway.

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"Well I'm grounded for the rest of the month and I get to be the inn's new day waitress. I'm on my break now."

"Lucky you, I clean toilets by day and bust tables by night."

"I guess you did get the wrong end of the rabbit."

"If this is a rabbit then I think I'm done cleaning this thing." He threw the brush in the toilet and stood up. He was already a good three inches taller than her.

"Well if you're done for now Mr. Clean, why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

She moved to let him by. They walked down the hall and to the kitchen.

"Hey Jenny," he said in his charming voice.

She gave him a weak smile and continued to stir whatever she was cooking.

"Can we raid the fridge?"

"As long as you clean up after yourselves."

"Will do."

Alex went over to the fridge and got stuff for sandwiches, and Novalee got the bread.

They made their sandwiches and took them outside. They sat on the steps at the back entrance.

"Sucks about you being grounded on your birthday."

"Don't remind me."

"I guess you could call me lucky, my birthday is next month."

"Yeah, Miss July 4th."

"Hey it might be four days but I won't be grounded."

"Shut it and eat your food."

"Well I don't think I can do that at the same time."

"You know what I mean."

A scent floated to them on the slight breeze. It made Alex stiffen. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hello Ethan."

"Hey Alex, Novalee."

He wanted to growl at him but held it back.

"Heard about you guy's getting grounded."

"Can't keep a secret in this pack," Novalee answered.

Alex didn't like the tone of her voice. He opened his eyes and didn't like how she looked at Ethan.

"So what brings you back to the pack Ethan?" Alex asked, trying to be polite.

"Well school's out for me, I decided I might as well come back for the summer."

"Great."

Novalee shot Alex a harsh look and turned her attention back to Ethan.

Alex fumed.

"Well it's nice to have you back. Maybe you can whip Marc in to shape."

"Well a shape would probably be better than what he looks like now. Bucky was not happy when Gabriel brought Marc back last night."

"What about Brigitte?"

"She's not as bad as Marc. It wasn't her idea to do it."

Alex did not like Novalee talking to Ethan. "Nova we better be getting back. I don't think my mom would be very happy with us skipping out on them."

She sighed, he gritted his teeth.

"You're right, well see you later Ethan."

Alex stood up and helped her to her feet.

She walked back into the inn.

"So see you later Alex."

"Yeah, see you later Ethan."

He turned away without giving Ethan a second glance.

Ethan was now the enemy.

**Hehehe, Alex seems to be jealous. Wonder what Novalee thinks about this? Well thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause, don't own anything from her book, just the things I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter three!**

3

_Journal,_

_Okay I underestimated Ethan. He might not be as hot as Alex but he's older! But I do think that Alex likes me. He looked like his head was going to blow off when we were talking to Ethan earlier. I hope I didn't push him to far. But I went over to see Brigitte after I finished my shift at the inn. It's safer to say that she looks like she got in a fight was a rabbit and it won. Marc is grounded for the rest of the summer and Brigitte is well basically grounded for the rest of the summer. But she has a possibility for parole for good behavior._

_So basically this month better go by fast. I'm going to be fifteen next month and I can't wait. Fifteen sounds so much older than fourteen. Hopefully he will think so too…_

_Novalee_

Just as Novalee hoped the month was flying by. Well it was for her. Alex was constantly groaning about it. The whole pack usually celebrated his birthday, and this year, well old habits die hard.

Novalee was sitting next to Austin. Gabriel was speaking. The party, though it wasn't as rowdy as Alex's last couple, was coming to a close.

When Gabriel finished everyone went outside for the traditional run. So they all filed out of their leader's cabin and headed for the meadow they usually met in.

The moon shined brightly in a cloudless sky. Novalee could feel the wolf inside her trying to break free.

Others were already half changed. She wondered what she looked like. A sharp pain shot across her abdomen. She held the change back in till she was fully in the meadow.

She caught a glimpse of Alex before he finished his change. He might only be fifteen but he looked a lot older.

The change finally won and she was in her wolf form. The moon light shined off of her pure white form. She looked around, and finally found what she was looking for. Ethan was standing next to Brigitte. He was already in his wolf form.

She averted her eyes and was startled by Audrei and Aurelie. She was glad she had a good sense of smell because if she couldn't smell the difference in their scents she would never know who was who.

Gabriel led the traditional lunar song and she felt her howl rise in her throat. The others joined in and the run began.

Novalee loved running, the tensing of her muscles, just everything about it.

She quickly lost the twins and was right behind Kole's solid black form. She could see Gabriel and Vivian at the front followed by Alex. She almost tripped when she saw the wolf beside him.

_Why is Brigitte running next to him?_

Anger rolled across her. She tried to shove it down, it wasn't like Alex was hers or anything.

She snorted and ran faster. Soon she was on Alex's other side. Brigitte gave her a scathing glance. She returned it with fake confusion. Alex didn't seem to see the exchange. He just shot Novalee his wolfy smile.

She gritted her teeth and paid more attention to what was in front of her. She would have to have a talk with Brigitte later.

She almost didn't notice the person, or rather the wolf come up beside her. A plan hatched into being before she even glanced at him.

_Well hello Ethan._

She drew back to run on Ethan's flank. She knew this would set off Alex.

She waited for Alex to turn around but he never did. She fumed all the way to the creek that marked the end of the run.

She was the first one back in her human form. She wanted to confront Brigitte but thought better of it. She didn't talk about who she liked in the pack with her friends so she couldn't blame Brigitte. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

She had almost forgotten about Ethan being beside her.

She turned her attention to him when Alex walked by. Out of the corner of her eye she was sure she had seen him give Ethan a fury filled glance.

Ethan didn't seem to notice.

_Journal,_

_Males are just too complicated. They seem to want something but go after something completely different. Maybe I was wrong about Alex liking me. I mean I actually saw Alex kiss Brigitte last night! Well it was on the cheek but still! So I retaliated and flirted with Ethan. And you should have seen the twins! They were so jealous! Ethan actually seemed interested! I am so happy! Maybe this has worked out for the better. Sure Brigitte and Alex might end up together but I might get Ethan!_

_Novalee_

* * *

"So what was that between you and Brigitte last night Alex?"

Alex rolled over to stare at his brother.

"None of your business."

"Well it looks like you like her."

"So what if I do?"

"I thought you like Lee?"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?"

"Lee's prettier than Brigitte."

Alex rolled his eyes. How he wished he had his own room.

"Well who do you think is prettier?"

"They're both pretty."

"But which one…."

Alex threw another book at him and it hit him square in the chest.

"Fine, but I still think Lee is prettier."

"Good for you," he said walking towards the door. He glanced out at the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch.

_Damn._

He walked out anyways and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"I was just going for a walk."

"Say hi to Novalee for me."

"I'm not going to see her; I'm going to see Brigitte."

"Oh, yeah that's right, you and Brigitte."

He groaned and walked out the door. It wasn't fun being the son of the pack alphas.

Well he told his mom that he was going to see Brigitte so he decided to go see her.

He was lucky when he got to her cabin. She was sitting on the porch so he wouldn't have any chance of seeing Ethan.

When she saw him she ran up to him.

"I was wondering if I would see you today."

"Yeah, I was surprised mom let me out of the house."

"Yeah, Gabriel probably wouldn't have let you leave your room."

"Actually he's getting better. Punishment is almost over," he said with a smile.

She grinned at him and they walked together towards the forest. There was nothing else to do.

When they got to the meadow it was already occupied. Ethan was sitting next to Novalee in the tall grass.

Luckily Alex and Brigitte were down wind.

Brigitte giggled, "Let's go somewhere else."

He was glad to get anywhere else that didn't have Ethan and Novalee.

So they went to a place down next to the creek. It had a big oak tree that they sat against.

Alex caressed Brigitte's cheek and then their lips met.

**Well that was chapter three I hoped you liked it! Alex seems to have gotten over his jealousy pretty well. So anyways thanks for reading! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her original book. I do own the things I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter four. Sorry it took me so long. I actually had it written last night, well early this morning considering it was like four. But I was to tired to mess with my cranky laptop. It has wireless issues. So here is chapter four!**

4

_Journal,_

_Okay so I've never told anyone or written this secret at all. But when we were nine Alex kissed me. Then he ran away. It was you know that cute first kiss thing. But today I got my first, well kiss with you know who. I have nothing to compare it to besides chocolate. It was so much better! I was just sitting in the north field when he walks up and sits beside me. So of course we started talking, and then one thing led to another and he kissed me. I mean not that awkward first kiss thing it was like we had kissed before. Well he's probably had a lot of practice with human girls or something. I just have that one kiss with Alex when we were nine._

_So more about the kiss, it was fantastic! There aren't words to really describe it. So after that we went for a walk next to the creek. And ugh, it made me sick. We caught a glimpse of Alex and Brigitte making out. Sure she is probably the most experience kisser out of all of my friends, last summers little escapade with Austin, I still shudder at that image. How he could date her. But still seeing that made me angry, sure Ethan and I were doing the same thing but this was different. I like Alex and Brigitte is one of my friends. So who cares if Ethan is Brigitte's half brother, the situation is completely different! Isn't it?_

_Novalee_

Novalee stared up at her ceiling. She was no longer grounded. The only one left in the pack that was grounded was Marc. She hadn't seen him since Alex's birthday.

_Ugh, Alex._

So Alex was now dating Brigitte. Well what ever you want to call a teenage pack relationship.

_No I don't care! I have Ethan._

Novalee was sort of secretly dating Ethan. So of course the whole pack knew. Esmé had actually come to talk to her about it. She tried to block that wonderful chat.

Without warning Austin barged into her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope."

She sat up, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, except to tell you the new gossip."

"Gossip?" she perked right up.

"Yeah, turns out another _loup garou_ has shown up. Gabriel is holding a pack meeting tonight at his house."

"Who is it?"

"I dunno, except that it's a woman with three pups."

"How old?"

"Their all younger than us, that's all I know." He paused before speaking again, "Sure Alex knows more about it than I do," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's nice. I'm going to go find Ethan."

She walked past him and she heard him mumble something that sounded like "Idiot."

She walked out towards the Dideron's cabin. She barely made it half way when warm hands wrapped around her waist.

"So how are you today?" Ethan asked snuggling her neck.

"I'm okay. I was just coming to see you. Have you heard the latest gossip?"

"What, there's gossip in the pack? I never would have guessed."

She turned in his arms to face him.

"Well yes as a matter of fact, there is new gossip running through the pack."

"So what is it about?"

"Apparently another _loup garou_ has come to the inn carting her three pups."

"Huh, you would have thought I would have heard about that."

"You would think."

His lips crushed hers. She broke away when she heard someone cough behind her.

Kole was standing with his arms crossed, he looked slightly annoyed.

"What's up Kole?" she asked trying to smooth her shirt back down.

Kole rolled his eyes, "Pack meeting tonight at seven."

He walked away before she could speak.

"What's up with him?" she wondered out loud.

"Who knows, now where were we?"

She smiled and their lips met for a second time.

* * *

Gabriel and Vivian's cabin was packed when Novalee walked in with Ethan.

They couldn't find anywhere to sit. So they stood up in the back.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She found Alex sitting with Brigitte on the sofa. A very annoyed Kole was sitting next to them. She understood what was wrong with Kole now.

When she noticed Ethan following her gaze she moved on to the people she didn't know.

A short woman with short brown hair was sitting in an arm chair. Three unfamiliar boys were standing around her. The oldest one looked to be around Kole's age. The other two were definitely twins. They were at least a year younger than their brother.

Gabriel was sitting in the opposite arm chair with Vivian sitting on the arm. When it looked like everyone was finally there Gabriel stood up.

Novalee shut her mouth and the room went quiet. Gabriel had a lot of power over the pack. He looked much younger than he was. In fact both he and Vivian looked as if they could still be in their very early twenties.

Novalee and the twins used to talk about Vivian and Gabriel not being able to age. It seemed silly, but Gabriel had to be almost forty now. She wondered if what happened to Vivian did have some effect on them. Maybe they really couldn't age. That would be cool.

Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Well as you have all probably heard by now, we are joined by Margaret and her sons." He gestured to the woman in the armchair. She looked slightly uncomfortable at being stared at. Her oldest son looked smug.

"Well she has come seeking a place in our pack for her and her sons. And as a pack, we together decide on that matter."

He stopped to see if anyone would make a comment. No one spoke up.

"As the tradition goes," came Vivian's silver voice, "At the next full moon we will decide on your acceptance. So for the time being you may stay at the inn."

Novalee watched as Vivian gave a very sincere smile towards Margaret.

"Thank you so very much for your hospitality." Margaret's voice didn't match her body, it was too high.

Gabriel took over the speaking again, "If there is anyone who wishes to speak against Margaret and her son's entrance to the pack, speak now."

Again, no one spoke.

"Then it is settled," Vivian answered.

Novalee looked at Kole. He was glaring at his father. She slightly wondered what that was about but then Ethan squeezed her hand. She turned and noticed that people were leaving.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin."

She smiled and they walked hand in hand straight pass Alex and Brigitte. She couldn't help it so she shot Alex a wide grin.

**Us girls can be cruel! I slightly feel sorry for Alex, but then I know what he's about to do so...and no it's not what you're thinking! Just remember he's Gabriel and Vivian's son. So thanks for reading I hoped you all liked it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book just the things I make up.**

**Okay so here is chapter five!**

5

Summer flew by to fast for Novalee. Before she knew it there was only two weeks left. She didn't even let herself think about the fact that Ethan was leaving that weekend.

Novalee was sitting with her back against an old oak tree. It was warm outside and there were hardly any clouds. She itched to run in the sun with her fur on but remembered Gabriel's harsh words.

She was so focused in a daydream she didn't even hear the crunch of grass as someone approached.

"Hey Nova," came a way to velvet voice.

She turned to stare up to the mountain of hotness. Alex peered at her curiously, his head tilted to one side.

She stood up and brushed off the loose dirt.

"What are you up to Alex?"

"You know me. I'm not up to anything."

She snorted and leaned up against the tree.

He walked dangerously close and leaned over her, his hand resting on the bark beside her head.

Her skin tingled at the closeness between them.

"So are you and Ethan breaking up now that he's going back to school?" he asked innocently.

"No."

Her words were true, but she wasn't feeling the same thing she had felt at the beginning of their relationship. Kind of like the fire she thought she felt had been doused.

"Good for you, let's see how long that will last."

"Why are you so interested in me and Ethan?"

"No reason."

"What do you want a piece of him, because I don't think he's like that."

He rolled his blue eyes, "Bloody moon Nova."

She smiled. His face was humorous to her.

"What about you and Brigitte, it's been what two months and you're still together."

"Ah, but you are wrong about that."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"It was almost three months."

"Was?"

"Yep we broke up yesterday."

"Oh she dumped you?"

"You could say it was a joint decision."

"So she dumped you?"

His bright smile almost blinded her. He didn't seem to notice her blinking fit.

"Not really, like I said joint decision."

"So how are you taking it?"

"I've moved on to bigger and better things."

This information confused her and she tried hard to force it back from showing on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Try asking your friends I'm sure they know."

His breath was hot in her face and it took all of her concentration not to fall over.

He smiled that heart stopping smile once more and then pushed off from the tree.

She watched him walk back towards the inn, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Novalee was sitting on the floor opposite from Brigitte's bed. Jaime was sitting in a chair.

"So what happened between you two?" Jaime questioned before Novalee could open her mouth.

Brigitte shrugged her shoulders. "I hate long term relationships and he seemed to feel the same. So we just decided to end it."

"Really just like that?" Jaime and Novalee asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean school starts in a few weeks. And some of those human boys are hot. I want to be free to play."

Novalee rolled her eyes at her friend. Brigitte played all right, a little too much. She toyed with the boys she dated. The longest relationship she had ever had, besides the one with Alex, was probably no longer than a week.

"It doesn't really even matter. Alex was just the summer activities."

Jaime stifled her laugh, Novalee tensed.

"So what are you saying you and Alex, you know," Jaime asked giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah I wish, I mean you've both seen him. He's absolutely gorgeous! And the muscles!" she and Jaime both squealed.

Novalee cracked a smile. Then the conversation turned to her and Ethan.

"So what's happening between you and Ethan?" questioned Brigitte. Her smile had a little too much eagerness in it.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing much, that's all we get?" Jaime said mocking outrage.

"Basically, there isn't anything else to say."

"So you two definitely haven't done anything."

"Nope, he's too proper to do anything like that."

Brigitte snorted and covered it with a cough. Novalee arched her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well, I just never thought of Ethan being proper. I mean the stories I've overheard between him and Marc about human girls. Ugh, kind of revolting."

Novalee frowned at this news but shrugged it off. "Maybe it's because I'm so much younger than him."

Jaime scoffed, "Look at Gabriel and Vivian! They had Alex when she was seventeen."

"Jaime, they are also the alphas, so I think that changes things a bit."

"Humph."

"So are you mad at Aurelie?" Jaime asked Brigitte.

Novalee was far past amazed at Jaime's control of the conversation. She was like gossip central.

"No, but I do feel sorry for Marc."

Novalee blinked, _so Aurelie is Alex's bigger and better thing? Ugh!_

So the late night gossip went on and on. It ranged from talking about Alex and Aurelie to the newest members of the pack, the Montgomery's.

* * *

_Journal,_

_So I spent the night at Brigitte's last night. Jaime did too. I just wanted to scream most of the night. Alex and Brigitte broke up and he's already with Aurelie! She hasn't even told me yet! I can see that Brigitte doesn't care at all. She's like that with guys. She spends some time with them and then leaves them for the next one. I kind of admire her for it but it makes me angry at the same time._

_Oh and me and Ethan are going to stay together. We were talking about what might happen and we ended up making out. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought the relationship was failing. He is so wonderful I don't see how I had doubts. And he told me that he would come back every weekend. I don't know what's going to happen but I hope we can fix the long distance thing._

_Novalee_

**Okay that was chapter five. So tell me what you think of it by reviewing! I want to hear what you all think of Alex! So thanks for reading! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Okay here is chapter six. I thought it would be nice if you know I explained the little things going on during school.**

6

High school, I'm a _loup garou_ and I'm forced to go to high school.

Novalee was at her locker putting away her books. She looked over her schedule once more.

_1. English_

_2. Geography_

_3. P.E._

_4. History_

_5. Science_

_6. Algebra_

_7. Study Hall_

When she closed it she started. "Alex stop doing that!"

He only laughed, "Saw you talking to a senior. Giving up on Ethan all ready?"

She took a deep breath, "No I'm not giving up on Ethan," she snapped. "At least I can have a relationship."

"I can too."

"Yeah but mine last longer than a few weeks."

"Bridge and I were going out for almost three months."

"Yeah and then you and Aurelie went out for what two weeks?"

"Something like that."

The bell rang and he went off down the hall. She watched after him. She stifled a snarl when he met up with a human girl.

She turned around and walked off towards her next class, History. This was the one class she didn't have with any of the pack. The bell rang as she stepped through the door.

Some of the guys turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and went to an empty seat at the back of the room.

She pulled out her notebook and waited to learn about the wonderful world of history.

A guy with dark brown hair leaned over, "So you want to go out with me tonight?"

She turned to glare at him, "My boyfriend probably wouldn't like that."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Go to hell."

"Feisty, I like that." He leaned back to his laughing friends. Then she noticed a girl two people in front of him shooting dirty looks at her.

The girl turned to talk to one of her friends. Novalee didn't want to listen but she did anyways.

"Yeah I saw her talking to that hot guy Alex."

"What, do you think they're together?"

"No, I can't see him dating that slut."

Novalee fumed. _Sweetie you seem to have us confused._

"No, I think he's with Hailey."

"Ugh, why would he want to date her?"

"Probably for her easiness," the mean girl giggled with her friend.

The teacher came in and immediately started talking. She half listened because the guy beside her was forever trying to get her attention.

_They must be too preoccupied to see the forest that has to be leaking into my eyes._

History ended at noon and they were all released for lunch.

She was immediately hunted down by Brigitte and Jaime. Then they met up with the twins. There was a pavilion outside where you could eat lunch if you didn't want to eat in the cafeteria. Luckily there were picnic tables that were under the few trees. They found the most secluded one and sat down with their lunch.

"Sweet moon Bridge, did you bring a four course meal?"

Bridge laughed, "No, my mom just likes to go overboard."

They were soon joined by the remainder of the pack, the guys.

Novalee looked at all of her friends, Brigitte, Jaime, Aurelie, Audrei, Marc, Austin, and Alex. They were all freshman this year. Aurelie, Audrei, and Austin were younger than the rest. They barely made the cut off, but they all got to be in the same grade. Alex was the oldest out of everyone, and Jaime was the youngest.

She snapped back into reality and started eating her lunch, steak. All of the pack had steak. It was the one thing they ate the most.

"Okay so what do you have next Lee?" asked Jaime.

She took out her schedule and glanced at it, "Um, science."

"Ugh, again no classes," she said jerking the schedule from Novalee's hand.

"So all we have is English together. That sucks."

Her schedule then went down the row.

"Wait, we have Algebra, English, and Geography together," the twins chimed together.

Brigitte took it next, "Algebra and study hall," she said passing it to Austin.

"Nothing with me but study hall," he said looking over it twice.

Then Marc had it, he looked too amused when he spoke, "Got P.E. with you babe." She ignored his gaze.

Alex grabbed it last, "Hmm, well I have Science, P.E., and study hall with you."

_Great, third, fifth, and seventh with him._

The bell rang and she was the first one up. She threw away her lunch and headed off towards her science class.

He somehow got there before her, along with most of the class.

She went over to the desks, _great assigned seats. Good thing B and S are so far away from each other._

But then there were only three empty desks. One was in front of Alex the other was beside him and then one across the room.

She set off for the one farthest from him but a guy with greasy black hair sat down.

Alex smiled at her, "Nova you're over here."

She took a deep breath and was at least lucky enough that her desk was in front of him. She didn't have to look at him.

The class was boring, half the stuff they were going to study they had learned last year. So when the bell rang she raced off down the hall towards Algebra.

Algebra was now her favorite class. She had her friends in this one. So they all sat in the back and half listened to what the teacher was saying.

Study hall was basically just there because the school couldn't find any more classes to stick you in.

So Novalee ignored Alex and went and sat down by Brigitte. She took out the bit of homework she had from Algebra and Science and finished it before twenty minutes went by.

Brigitte was tapping her desk with a pencil. The teacher turned out to be one of the football coaches, so he didn't pay attention to anything.

Not even when the pack silently sneaked out.

**Okay so it looks like Novalee is going to have a human enemy. That's going to be interesting. So I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter that doesn't say see previous chapter.**

**Okay here is chapter seven and when you get to the end you all are going to hate me.**

7

_Journal,_

_I'm in love and it hurts._

_Novalee_

* * *

"I don't like him," Kole complained to Chase.

"What makes you think I like him?" Chase asked with a hint of irritation.

"He just looks, wrong, like he's planning something."

"Well if he's planning something and it involves Liana I'm going to kill him."

Kole grinned as he imagined himself helping. Then he shook his head. He didn't like Liana like that, he liked someone else.

The thought of Bryant Montgomery made him shake with anger. Chase seemed to feel the same way. They both despised him.

"Well maybe you could talk to your dad?"

Kole looked at him in astonishment.

"Talk to my dad? Are you insane! I let something slip about not liking them and he blew up at me. He thinks that we have to trust everyone. He thinks if we can't trust we can't move forward. And I think its bullshit. I don't like the guy and I'm going to be watching him."

Chase just looked at him with an amazed expression. Then he slowly started to nod. "I agree, I don't like him either and I don't trust him."

They both walked into the living room of Kole's house and plopped down on the sofa. Chase flipped on the TV while Kole put in a movie. They watched it halfheartedly in till Alex walked in followed by Marc and Austin.

"Hey Kole," Alex said falling into the sofa beside his brother.

Marc and Austin took up their places on either of the two armchairs.

"So how long did you all last at school?" Kole asked already knowing the answer.

"Actually I'm quite proud of myself little bro. I stayed in school all day."

Kole snorted.

"Okay so we ditched the end of seventh, so that would be a record."

"What's a record?" asked the silvery voice of Vivian.

"Nothing mom," was Alex and Kole's reflex reaction.

"Yeah right," she said walking over to put the stuff she was caring down. Then she bounded back into the living room.

"Did you at least attend all of your classes?" she asked casually.

Alex smiled at being able to give an honest answer, "Of course mother why would you think otherwise?"

She narrowed her eyes and he looked away. "Well at least you went." She rolled her eyes at her sons and walked off towards the small hall.

Before they could focus on the movie again the door burst open.

"Mother!" Juliee shrieked." She threw her backpack by the door and stormed into the living room.

"Bloody moon Jules bad day?" Alex asked his little sister.

She narrowed her eyes and she looked frighteningly like her mother. Her long blond hair was in a braid down her back. Alex and Kole just looked at her with amusement. She was only eleven and she had everyone wrapped around her paw.

Vivian came back into the living room, "What are you shouting about?"

"I don't like those new people. The twins are wretched they were making fun of Baylei. So I was telling them to stop and they started calling me names." When Juliee finished her story she threw herself in her mother's arms.

Vivian patted her head.

Kole and Chase exchanged looks. They weren't the only ones who didn't like the Montgomery's.

* * *

Vivian was in her favorite place. The rocks, so naturally she was lying on her back on the highest rock. The rock was still warm from the hours of soaking up sunshine. It was well past midnight. The stars were out and she was amazed at their brightness.

She was thinking of the stars and the moon when she sensed someone climbing up the rocks. Her mouth turned into a smile and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not falling for that," he said as he lay down beside her.

He knew her so well.

He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Well I was thinking."

"And how was that working out for you?"

"Surprisingly well before you turned up."

He nuzzled her neck and she turned to face him.

"Did you talk to Juliee?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, with Kole basically listening at the door."

"I know he's worried but he shouldn't. We have this under control."

Gabriel nodded, but looked away from her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

His lips turned into a devilish smile. She knew her returning smile was just as evil.

Before she could move he had her pressed against the rocks. He stroked her hair, then he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. His eyes were bright. She leaned up and kissed him. He returned it with zeal.

She wanted to go on but her head started pounding. She gasped and Gabriel pulled away.

"Vivian what's wrong?"

She sat up and her eyes glazed over.

Gabriel held onto her arms so she wouldn't topple over the edge.

Then she came back. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"What did you see?"

She shook her head at him.

"What?" he asked her kissing her hand.

Her mouth twitched into a half smile.

"You're killing me, what did you see?"

"That your thoughts weren't very pure a minute ago."

He smiled, "I'm not so sure your thoughts were different."

She smiled back at him.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well that particular detail is not the best idea right now."

He cocked his head to the side, "The other vision."

She nodded solemnly.

Vivian didn't want to bring that vision back again. So she stared back at the stars. It was if her thoughts were etched in the sky, _Leala._

Gabriel pulled her back to reality. His mouth was urgent against hers.

She heard him mumble something that she knew to be, "I know." Then she lost herself with him.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the roof of the cabin. He was leaning against the chimney. The stars were unusually bright.

He knew his parents wouldn't be back for awhile.

_I am an idiot but I can't help it._

He sighed and climbed down off the roof. He started to walk aimlessly through the grounds. He wanted so badly to be in his wolf form, but he wasn't going to test his father. Everything had been tense with his dad since the summer run. He loved his father, and he hoped that he might take over the leadership from his father. But the pack didn't work like that. The strongest or the most cunning was the leader, and his father happened to be both.

He found himself at the tree he had found Novalee at. He sat down and instantly felt calm.

_Moon why am I an idiot?_

The moon didn't answer. She just shined brightly on him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alex was on his feet before the sentence was completed.

"I could ask you the same question," he threw at Novalee.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. So that was chapter seven I hoped you liked it regardless of the cliff hanger. So thanks for reading. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ugh, go see one of those earlier chapters where I had enough energy to type one of these.**

**Okay I'm really tired so forgive me if there are any grammatical errors. So enjoy chapter eight!**

8

Novalee stared at Alex. He was standing beside the oak tree. He was still dressed in his jeans but his t-shirt had disappeared. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her blushing as she looked at his muscles.

Then she realized what she was wearing. A camisole and shorts, her basic sleep attire.

"So what are you doing out here so late Nova?" he asked again.

She thought over what she was going to say carefully. "I decided to take a walk. Is there a problem with that?"

He smiled, "Not at all."

_Why is he doing this?_

She eyed him curiously. She couldn't tell but he looked kind of out of it.

"I answered your question, now answer mine. Why are you out here?"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Well I've decided to stalk the night in my true form." He smiled an evil smile and she could detect a sharpening in his teeth.

"Yeah stalk it right off to your father and see what he thinks about that."

His grin faded and he leaned back against the tree.

"I just didn't feel like being in my house."

She saw his eyes shift and she wondered what was wrong with him.

_Maybe his dad found out about him fooling around with humans._

His eyes bolted back to her and she wondered if she had spoken aloud. Then she realized his gaze was behind her. She turned and saw Vivian and Gabriel strolling out of the woods to their left.

_Sweet moon, _she wanted to say but held it back. She didn't want to risk being caught by Gabriel after the curfew.

She backed silently into the shadows of the trees. She didn't realize she was standing beside Alex in till she lost sight of Gabriel and Vivian. He looked slightly amused.

"You afraid of Gabriel?" he asked.

"Like you aren't" she scoffed.

"He doesn't really care about this kind of stuff. It's just the stuff that involves us in our other forms that really gets him mad."

"Why is that?" she found herself wondering. She went and sat down at the base of the tree.

He looked at her for a moment then joined her.

"It's mostly about the accident."

Novalee's blood chilled. The accident, when her whole pack had been brutally murdered by some psychopath humans. Then the part with Vivian, no one talked about that anymore.

"Right, that, I guess that makes sense now that I think about it."

"Yeah, I mean I get it and all, but it's just hard not being able to change when I want to. It's just that mom thinks it's all her fault and she doesn't want anything like it to happen again. So her and Dad came up with those 'guidelines'. I know that they aren't going to last forever, but they're just enforcing them worse than ever because of something my mom saw."

He stopped after that last bit. He glanced at Novalee out of the corner of his eye.

"Said too much I presume?"

"Well basically. My mom and dad are keeping something quiet. Not from the whole pack. I'm sure the adults know. But ever since his mom left it seems like my mom has been getting more, hmmm, connected with her sight."

She had forgotten about that. Gabriel's mother and his three sister's had left a few years ago. All she said was that she didn't want to risk anything so she was leaving for the time being. No one had heard from her since.

"Well what do you think that means?"

"Hell if I know."

Then he grabbed her shoulders pushed her against the tree and kissed her. His lips crushed hers. She gasped and then was kissing back. She had felt nothing like it. His tongue parted her lips and she let it. He kissed her harder and they slid down the tree. Her hands traced his back. She memorized the feel of him against her. His hands were at the small of her back. She didn't want it to stop.

Then it did. He pulled away and disappeared leaving her breathless.

_What in bloody moon was that?_

* * *

_I am a bloody fool. What in the hell was I thinking! I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do it? Why do I want to go back? I should go back. I want to go back._ Alex shook his head, _nope can't do that. I've already screwed up. I can't do any more damage._

He walked silently through the shadows of the trees. He needed to focus on getting back into his house. If his parents checked the room he was already caught. Knowing them they didn't stop to make sure. He flinched as he thought of what his parents were doing in the forest. That wasn't something he wanted to visualize.

_I want her,_ was the only thing going through his mind.

He got back to the cabin. He went to the window and it was still unlocked. He climbed back through and crashed onto his bed. He tried desperately not to think about what he had just done.

* * *

_Journal,_

_I can't believe it. I can not believe that what just happened wasn't a dream. I mean sweet moon! We were talking about his parents and then he just basically slams me into the tree. I thought Ethan was a good kisser, he has nothing on Alex. I felt like I was going to burst into flames! I can't believe these words are about to come out on this paper but, I really wanted him. I mean I knew I liked him but this kiss was like my world shattered. I didn't know anything in till he kissed me. I want this wolf and no human is going to stand in my way. But this means I have to break up with Ethan. I mean I like Ethan and I feel bad for what happened. But I just can't help my feelings._

_Novalee_

**Who was expecting that? I mean that was a little intense coming from the guy who is going from wolf to human and back like it's a professional sport and the girl who is dating someone steadily. Wonder what is going to happen next. Tune in next time to the wonderful world of teenage _loup garou_ drama. So thanks for reading don't forget to review on your way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fine I'll write it, I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay so here is chapter nine. I hope it's long enough! I just put it together in an hour so I hope you like it!**

9

_Journal,_

_I hate him! I hate him because I love him. He has pretended that nothing happened between us. It's been a week! I broke up with Ethan, oh and he actually seemed happy about it, I'll fume over that later. I actually saw him making out with that slut in my History class. I think I'm going to threaten her but I don't want Alex to know and she seems to be the type that would squeal. So I'll wait and set a trap. He is mine and no one elses. I've dreamed about that kiss and I want to kiss him every time I see him. He ignores me. I just want to go up and slap him but then again I want to drag him down into the woods too. I want him so much but it seems like he doesn't want to be together. But I want him and no slut of a human is going to stand in my way._

_Novalee_

* * *

_Bloody moon I'm an idiot. _Alex was lying in a field far away from the blasted oak tree and the inn. Far away from Novalee.

_I want her. And she wants me why can't I accept that? I mean I've never felt anything like this. I just like to mess with the human girls, they mean nothing to me. But Nova, she's all together different. I shouldn't have kissed her, it was wrong. Now when I look at her I can see the fire in her eyes. But I can also see the want. I know she wants me just as much as I want her but I just can't._

He sat up and twirled a piece of grass between his fingers.

"Why am I such a fool!" he asked of no one. "Why can't I just give in to what I want?"

_Because I'm a complete ignorant idiot, I have no idea what I want. Besides her, kissing her, loving her, no stop! I can't think like this!_

He stood up, he couldn't help himself, the urge to change ripped through him. He looked around and sniffed the air. No one was around. He walked briskly to the shadows of the trees. He ripped his clothes off and gave himself over to the change. It was almost painless.

He walked back into the field on four legs. The slightly visible moon shined down on him like it was smiling. He wanted badly to howl but he knew that it would get him into trouble.

He headed off to the far end of the meadow and then took off at a run through the trees.

* * *

_Journal,_

_Okay everyone is worried. Alex hasn't been seen all night. Vivian basically looks like she's on fire. She is so angry. Gabriel can't even speak. Apparently they found his clothes in the woods. He's in his wolf form wherever he is and when he gets home I'm going to feel slightly sorry for him. I'm sort of glad Vivian isn't my mother. I just don't see what Alex could be thinking. I mean sure it was far enough away, Gabriel will have to take that in to account. But we were given strict instructions that this month we don't change in less our lives are threatened or during the full moon. The lives threatened thing doesn't seem to figure in to what Alex has decided and it's not the full moon. I wonder what his story is going to be._

_Novalee_

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

Gabriel was pacing in front of the fireplace. "If I can't get my own son to listen, what does that show the rest of the pack?"

He flung himself at the sofa. Vivian just stood in front of the window, staring out into the darkness.

Kole and Juliee were in bed. Everyone else had gone home. They weren't going to make this a big issue.

"You must admit though, we can't harness the will to change. Sometime it's unbearable and you know it."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I know, but it's called discipline."

She turned to stare at him, "Were you disciplined at his age?"

He shrugged, "That was a different time."

She went to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He's young, we both know the urge to change. Maybe we should…."

"Don't say bend the rules!" He got up and stomped towards the window.

"If you would let me finish you would have seen that that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then sorry, please continue."

She noted the sarcasm in his voice and pushed on anyways.

"I think that maybe," he tried to stop her and she gave him a fierce scowl, "that maybe, we should take a break."

His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Take a break? A break from what?"

"I think that we need to either close the inn down for a week or two, let everyone settle down. Or we might need to, well, take a vacation."

He stared at her incredulously, "Take a vacation?"

"I know it sounds bad but look at it from our pups point of view. They are stuck in the middle of humans, we thought we could live among them and we can't. Not truly. After the accident we've been cautious. We can't let something like that happen again. But we risk it every day. We have humans basically staying with us, they're standing on our tails! We need some time to just be ourselves. And that is either going to entail shutting the inn down for 'repairs' or us taking one of those nice family vacations."

He blinked, she was actually serious.

"What have you seen?" he asked just out of habit.

Her eyes narrowed, "I haven't seen anything!" she threw her hands up to emphasize her point.

"We can't leave the pack and you know it. We have a duty and that is to protect the pack at all costs. He knows that we sat the restriction strong for this month for a reason."

"Yes he knows, and I'm as every bit as angry as you are. But," the longing in her voice almost made his knees buckle, "I feel like we never spend time together anymore. Juliee is always off with her friends. Kole is basically battling the new members, and Alex is you and I put together! He acts just the same as we did and you know it. I miss running beneath the stars without having to worry. I miss being able to change out in the open, without having to worry if someone is watching."

Gabriel looked at her. Her eyes were sad, but she was still glowing in her mysterious way. "I miss it too. But you know this month is up in the air. We don't know when…."

The front door opened with a creak. Gabriel turned to stare as his son walked in.

Gabriel was slightly startled when Vivian spoke.

"If you value your ass you will sit it down in this chair." She basically flung a chair at him and he didn't spare anytime sitting down.

Gabriel actually had to look at her. The venom in her voice and stunned him. Her eyes had lost all signs of sadness and now they were filled with flames.

Alex stared at his knees.

"Where in the hell were you?" she snapped.

He mumbled something and Vivian marched right up to him. She took his chin and wrenched it up, "What did you say?"

"I went for a run along the creek."

She turned away from him. She glanced at Gabriel, her gaze basically said, "And this is where you come in."

He went to stand in front of his son.

"Do you have any idea how your behavior reflects on the pack?"

Alex only nodded.

"You knew there was a restriction on runs this month. You know why we put those restrictions up better than anyone. Why do you think you are above them?"

He didn't answer.

"Alex Nicholas Sylvain if you don't answer the questions you're being asked you're going to wish you hadn't come home."

Vivian was absolutely fuming. Gabriel had to blink; he was amused at how angry she was when just a moment ago she had been sad.

"I don't think I'm above everyone. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I had to do it. It was torture not to."

Vivian cut Gabriel off before he even uttered a sound, "Do we have to remind you of what could have happened if you were seen?"

Alex's face paled, "No mom, I know what could have happened and I'm sorry. I promise that I won't do it again."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Why his children thought they could get away with even the smallest lie was beyond him.

Vivian's closed her eyes, probably counting to ten.

"Alex you have no idea how angry and disappointed I am at you." She turned and walked out of the room without a glance.

Gabriel's eyes met with his son. Alex wanted to go to bed.

"You think you're done just because your mother has left?"

**I don't think I want to be Alex at the moment. I thought it was kind of humorous to think of them going on a 'family vacation' can't you see Gabriel at the beach? Hehehe. Let's just hope things work out. So thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and I'm going to bed now so next chapter will be up tomorrow which is technically today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It's chapter ten, go see one of the previous chapters. If you see this message then go to another one.**

**Okay here is chapter ten!**

10

Third period, P.E. The coaches had them on a crazy workout schedule. Apparently every teenager is fat and unhealthy and in dire need of exercise. The locker room was crowded with the other girls in her class. Two of them happened to be the slut and her friend.

The slut whose name turned out to be Brittany gave her a reproachful look.

_You think because you cup size is bigger than your IQ that you're better than me? You better think twice girl._

Novalee stripped off her jeans and put on her running shorts. She grabbed one of her tank tops and threw it on. She laced up her running shoes and trotted off towards the door.

On her way out she heard the slut say something about her. She gritted her teeth and pushed on. Beating the human girl to a bloody pulp wouldn't do her any good.

The coaches were going to have them run three laps on the track so she started to stretch. Other girls started leaking out of the locker rooms followed by the guys. Alex was one of the first to come out. You could see every muscle he had behind his t-shirt.

She turned from him and started stretching again.

"Is everyone out of the locker room?" asked one of the lazy coaches from his office.

"Sure," answered one of the guys.

"Okay then let's get going."

Coach Josh came out holding a stop watch and directed them out of the field house. He had everyone line up on the track. Novalee was three people away from Alex.

"Hey sweet thing."

She turned to her left. _Bloody moon is there anyone else from my history class here._

The guy that constantly hit on her was stretching beside her.

"You won't be mad when I lap you now will you baby?"

She rolled her eyes, "Depends what lap will I be on?"

"Cute and funny."

She heard someone sniff, and she saw Brittany on the guy's other side.

"Okay guys and girls, pretend you aren't the nice sweet uncompetitive kids you are and race."

He blew his whistle and everyone in the first group took off.

Running came second nature to her and she was up front instantly. Then the annoying guy came up on her tail. A friend of his was now running beside him. She could hear them talking about her.

Then he was speeding up to run next to her. She slowed her pace so he could.

"Looks like I'm going to lap you."

"To lap me you would have to run a little faster."

"This is just me in slow mode."

She highly doubted he could run any faster.

"What makes you think I'm not in slow mode?"

"Hah, I bet I could still beat you."

"Wanna bet?" She couldn't help it. She took a deep breath and pushed herself faster. She could hear him curse under his breath.

Novalee let her self smile as she pushed herself even faster. Oh how she wished she was running in the forest.

"Trying to set a record?"

She almost tripped.

"What do you want?" She picked her pace up again. She didn't know who was faster but she wanted it to be her.

"Well you left everyone else in the dust, figured if there were two of us that could run fast it wouldn't look so suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Look behind you Nova."

She glanced over her shoulder and sure enough everyone else was just going around the first turn while she was almost finished.

"Humans," she muttered to herself.

She pushed herself faster and he did the same. She wanted desperately to beat him just because she could.

He chuckled as they both crossed the finish at the same time.

The coach looked at them, disbelief showing clearly.

"You two are joining the track team."

Alex smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm more of a baseball and football kind of guy."

"I can work with that."

Coach Josh turned on Novalee.

"What about you?"

A few others started to cross the finish now. Brittany was one of them, she eyed Novalee with disgust.

"Um, I wasn't really planning on it."

"Well you can tell me tomorrow."

"Okay everyone, weight room now with Coach Van."

"Alex come with me and we'll talk about sports."

Novalee stared off as Alex went back with the coach to his office. She trudged off after the others to the weight room.

"Hey baby, looks like you have to be my spot."

She turned to see the annoying guy staring at her with an amused smile on his face.

She scanned to room and to her dismay everyone was paired up. She reluctantly walked over to him.

The coach explained the importance of being careful with the weights.

"Ladies first," he said bowing his head.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly," he said sitting down on the bench when she didn't move.

She eyed him curiously wondering what would happen if she walked off. She pushed the thought away knowing she would never be able to do something that mean. She would save that for when she was partnered with Brittany.

"So I'm Lucas, but I go by Luc."

He started to lift the weight above his head. He didn't struggle with the amount so she half watched him and half watched the door to the weight room.

"So this is the place where you introduce yourself."

Her attention snapped back to him.

"Novalee."

"That's a pretty name."

She rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for him.

"Your turn."

He was already sitting up and taking weight off. She let him, no use in showing off to much in one day.

He got up and went to where she was standing. She brushed past him and caught his scent, it puzzled her slightly, how good he smelled. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down.

"Stronger than you look."

She grinned, "Not all girls sit around talking about makeup."

She eyed where Brittany was complaining to her friend about her eyeliner.

Then Alex came back in. She quickly put the bar back and sat up. She met his gaze and felt Luc stiffen behind her. She turned and he was staring off in another direction. She turned back to Alex but he was already standing talking to the slut.

**Well that was chapter ten, since I'm wonderful, (and I kinda forgot I had this written yesterday) I have chapter eleven written too! So thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Previous chapters have one of these.**

**Okay here is chapter eleven! I think you all will find it...interesting.**

11

Her blood rose and filled her cheeks. She wanted to rip that girl apart.

_How can he kiss me and go to her?_

"You guys done?" the coach asked in a bored tone.

"Yep," answered Luc brightly.

"Well then you can leave and go back to the lockers."

Novalee stood up and headed for the girls lockers. She felt herself being pursued.

"Wait up girl."

She took a deep breath.

"What did you think you could get rid of me that fast?"

"Well I was hoping."

"Well you didn't try hard enough."

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Well what do you want?"

"So do you go by Novalee or do you shorten it?"

She blinked, "Uh, I go by Lee sometimes."

"Luc and Lee."

She rolled her eyes, "Well Luc this is where Lee goes to the girl's locker room and Luc goes somewhere else."

He smiled and she was taken aback by it. His teeth were a bright shiny white, almost glowing.

"You know I find that I can't remember how to read," he was walking to the door of the girl's locker room, "You know I think this might be the guys locker room."

"Nice try," she said walking past him and into the locker room.

"Like you said I had to try," he said as the door closed.

She grabbed her towel from her locker and the shampoo she kept, she had some extra time.

When she got out of the freezing water she changed quickly. She borrowed someone's blow dryer that they had left plugged in.

As she was putting the hair dryer two other girls walked in and raced each other to the shower.

Novalee walked over to the mirror. She brushed her hair out and settled it over one shoulder. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked out as the rest of the girls came pouring in.

_Poor Brittany, she doesn't have any time to make herself look sluttier."_

She almost walked into Luc.

"What were you waiting for me?"

"No it was just a coincidence."

She seemed to roll her eyes a lot when she was around him. She attempted to ignore him and walked out towards the open area of the field house. She sat her bag down and sat against the stairs. The floor which was turf was disgusting if you thought about it, so she didn't.

Luc went to sit with a friend but he kept shooting glances at her.

Alex was the next to emerge from the hallway.

He glanced towards her and his mouth twisted into a half smile. He walked over to her and plopped down beside her.

"How've you been Nova?"

She looked at him with disbelief.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Uh, yeah about that, can we talk later?"

"Where, I thought you were grounded?"

"I was, but they decided that if I worked at the inn more that I could have a bit of my freedom back."

"So what does that mean?" she asked. She realized she was leaning towards him and quickly shifted herself.

He didn't seem to notice, his eyes were staring past her shoulder.

_Brittany I bet._

"How about we meet at the rocks at like eleven?" he said a little over a whisper.

"Why eleven?" she copied him just out of spite for Brittany. She thought of how this looked from her perspective.

"That's what time I get off," he said getting to his feet.

She watched as he walked off towards Brittany. She was disgusted at him.

Before she turned she caught Luc's gaze. His teeth were clenched and he looked away from her as soon as he noticed her staring. He looked at the back of Alex's head.

_Hah he's jealous!_

The bell rang five minutes later.

Novalee rushed out not wanting to have to fight off Luc. She swung by her locker and was met by Jaime.

"I hate school!" she whined.

"I'm feeling the same way. I don't understand why we have to learn this stuff!" Novalee fumed.

"I know it's all boring, like English. We already speak it that should be good enough."

Jaime's expression made Novalee smile.

"Well off to learn some more history," Novalee said faking a smile of joy.

Jaime laughed, "Okay see you at lunch."

Novalee grabbed her history book and slammed her locker.

"Bloody…" she stopped herself in time.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"Why is everyone so fascinated with doing that?" she growled.

Luc shrugged his shoulders, "The look on your face probably."

She sucked in a breath between her teeth. She ignored him and walked off to the class she had to sit beside him in.

The class was almost all there. Brittany glared at her as Novalee walked in.

She returned the glare and went to her seat.

Novalee was surprised when Brittany came to her desk with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Novabee," she smiled.

"It's Novalee," she said stressing the lee.

"Who cares," she said dropping the smile.

Novalee's eyes narrowed.

"Look here bitch, I don't care if you and Alex had something once because it's over. He is mine. Got it Novalee," she said with a mock stress on the lee.

She was aware at some of the other kids staring at them.

Novalee stood up so she could be level with the slut.

"You must be a bit delusional."

"Ha, you think he wants some slut like you? He has me, he's mine. Ever talk to him again and you'll regret it," she said trying to make herself look taller.

Novalee couldn't believe this human was threatening her. Humans usually repelled from her kind.

Novalee took a deep breath. She caught the hungry looks from the people around her. They wanted the argument to turn to a fight.

"You don't know who you're talking to," Novalee whispered.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, a slut."

Anger flared through her, she wanted to lash out and wipe the little devil smile off Brittany's face.

Novalee was at least four inches taller than Brittany so she used it as an advantage. She moved so she towered over her.

"No, you don't know who you're messing with."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, then launched herself. Novalee was surprised as Brittany tried to pull her hair. The girl didn't know how to fight, and she didn't know what she was fighting.

"Fight, fight, fight," she class chanted.

Novalee tried to force back the urge for her nails to sharpen.

She grabbed Brittany's hair and pulled her away. Then she smiled and punched her in the middle of her face. The girl didn't give up. She launched through the blood that streamed down from her nose, a shriek of rage left her lips.

She tried to punch Novalee in the face too but Novalee just ducked and caught her from behind. She locked the girl's arms behind her and pushed her away from her.

Brittany tumbled into the desks in front of her.

"What is going on here?" the teacher asked rushing in.

Novalee was still staring at the back of Brittany, her teeth were bared. She looked up and was staring straight into Luc's face. He looked amused and bewildered at the same time.

"Brittany had an accident with the floor," someone said through laughter.

Novalee turned and faced the teacher. He was walking over to Brittany. Her face was a mess of blood.

"What happened?"

"Novalee attacked me!" she whined.

The teacher turned to glare at Novalee, "What in the…."

"That's a lie," Luc said.

The teacher turned on him next. "What are you saying?"

"Brittany attacked Novalee," he said with a smirk, "Brittany didn't realize that Novalee could kick her ass blindfolded."

Most of the students started laughing again but with the glare of the teacher they hushed.

"You and you go to the office," he ordered at her and Luc.

Novalee didn't even pause to protest, she walked straight out of the class.

**Anyone enjoy that? If you did review! So hehehe, wonder what's going to happen now. Guess you all will have to wait till tomorrow! So thanks for reading. Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Okay fine, I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay I finally finished this chapter! So read it tell me about it and so on.**

12

Novalee felt Luc walking behind her. She didn't pay attention to him. She was still trying to hold the urge to burst into her wolf form.

She gritted her teeth and opened the office door. She let it fall close and she heard Luc catch it.

The secretary looked up with stern eyes. "Are you from Mr. Franklin's class?"

Novalee nodded and the secretary went for the principal.

The woman barely made it to the principal's door when it opened.

"Get in," he said pointing into his office.

Novalee tried to ignore the annoyed anger in his voice. She was relatively a good student and now she had gotten in a fight, over a boy.

"Sit," he said pointing to the two chairs in front of his battered oak desk.

Novalee took the chair by the window and Luc took the other.

She didn't want to look at the principal so she studied the faded red leather of her chair.

"Do you want to explain yourself?"

"She started it," she said the most obvious answer."

"Of course she did."

"Actually Brittany did start it. Novalee just finished it."

She eyed Luc and he was smiling. She gulped and looked at the principal. He was staring at her with disappointed eyes.

He took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter who started it. This school has a no fighting policy."

"Well technically Mr. Laurent, it was self-defense."

Mr. Laurent turned to Luc, "Why are you even here?"

"Mr. Franklin sent me with her," he said jerking his head in Novalee's direction.

"Huh," exhaled Mr. Laurent.

"Well I've called your parents Novalee."

She froze.

"But I couldn't get a hold of them. So your godfather is coming."

She stiffened, that was worse than her parents.

"Gabriel?" she tried to mutter.

"Yes that's him," he eyed her curiously.

She sank in her chair. She noticed that Luc had lost his smile.

"Yes, I would prefer to talk with your parents about punishment."

"Punishment?" she was slightly angry. _Is Brittany getting punished too?_

"Yes, we take fighting seriously. But since this is the first time you've ever, acted up, you will only be suspended. In less Brittany's parents want to press charges."

_So punishment for punching the slut is not having to go to school? Why in the hell didn't I punch her a week ago? And if she even thinks about pressing charges I'll give her more than a broken nose._

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw the door open to reveal Gabriel. Her eyes widened and she looked away.

"Ah Mr.…."

"Sylvain."

"Well Mr. Sylvain we need to speak for a minute. You two can wait outside."

Novalee stood up and rushed past Gabriel. She thought she detected a growl escape his lips. Her blood rose and filled her face. She went to sit on the couch at the front of the office.

"So who was that?" Luc asked casually.

_Well if Vivian and I were blood sisters he would be my brother-in-law, but were not, and he's the leader of my pack._ "You could call him my godfather."

"That's interesting, how old is he? He looks really young."

"I think he's almost forty."

His eyes widened, "Damn, I didn't think he was that old."

_No one thinks that he's that old._

"So where are your parents?"

She looked up at him. He was sitting in the chair opposite her. There were two answers for that.

_Might as well be honest._

"I dunno, Esmé and Tomas like to run off during the day."

"Esmé and Tomas?"

"Yeah, they're my adoptive parents."

"Wow, never would have figured you to be adopted."

She stared at her feet.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. It's just seems like an odd coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Cause I'm adopted too, except my adoptive mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I don't remember her. She died when I was four."

"What happened to your parents?" she asked timidly.

"Nothing, just that my birth parents were stupid teens," he managed to say with a grin.

"Oh," was the only thing she could think of to say.

"What about you?"

Her breath caught in her throat, "They were, um, killed," she managed to choke out.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay, I can't remember anything."

He looked as if he was about to ask her what she meant but the door opened to the principal's office.

She stood up and walked over to it.

"Well Novalee we've sorted it out. Since there is a witness," he said eyeing Luc, "you will only be suspended for the rest of the week. However, if anything like this happens again. The punishment will be more severe."

She nodded trying to avoid Gabriel's glare.

"That is all."

She turned back towards the door to the hallway, Gabriel basically on her tail.

She heard the Principal start talking to Luc as the door closed.

Gabriel walked in front of her and held the entrance door open. He didn't look happy.

"What in the hell Novalee?" he said in a growl like voice as soon as they were walking towards the inns Jeep.

"She got in my face."

"So you punched her?"

"Well she was talking trash about me."

"So you punched her in the face?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" she said in slight outrage.

"Not punch her in the face!" he almost shouted.

They were at the Jeep. The door was already unlocked so Novalee slipped into the passenger seat.

He started the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

"Novalee you can not do something like this. This is just how everything starts."

"What! Do you think I'm going to kill her or something?" she said appalled.

He glanced at her.

"Bloody moon Gabriel, I couldn't ever kill anyone!"

He shook his head, "You don't know that."

She stared wide eyed at him. She turned away from him, she was speechless.

"We'll talk more about this with Esmé and Tomas."

She shuddered at the thought of Esmé's face.

**I have a feeling that this isn't over....**

**Well that was chapter twelve so I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Well it's chapter thirteen so if you don't know I'm not Annette Curtis Klause then you might have some problems... ;)**

**Okay well here is chapter thirteen. I know it's been forever since I updated but the chapter is here now!**

13

Gabriel drove straight through the ground towards the cabins at the back. He drove almost right to the porch of the cabin that Esmé was standing on.

She looked furious.

"Get out," Gabriel said opening his door.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" yelled Esmé. Vivian and Tomas came out the front door at Esmé's voice.

_I was thinking the bitch was to close to my face._

"She was threatening me and then she tried to tackle me. I was just defending myself."

"That doesn't give you the right to smash her face in!" Esmé shrieked.

"I don't even think I broke her nose Esmé!" Novalee yelled back.

Esmé started down the stairs but Tomas caught her by the arm.

"Do not talk to me like that Novalee!"

"Well I'm sorry. But I'm not going to feel bad about punching her once because she was trying to rip my hair out by the roots."

Tomas's face turned red from trying to restrain Esmé and from forcing back the burst of laughter he let escape.

Esmé stopped trying to come down the stairs.

"She's a human, you can't let things like that bother you. You shouldn't have punched her. You could have done a lot worse than breaking her nose, or almost breaking her nose."

Novalee was staring at Gabriel. She was slightly stunned at how he had said so much with one breath.

"Looking back I know I shouldn't have punched her. But she made me mad and it was hard enough resisting the urge not to change."

"Well thank the moon that that didn't happen," said Tomas through bits of laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Esmé shrieked, "You are grounded in till we can think of something to do to you!" she shrieked at Novalee. "Get inside and don't come out."

Novalee made her break past Esmé and went to her room.

She collapsed on her bed. The window was open so she could hear the voices from the porch.

"Well considering what I did, it's not so bad," said Vivian.

Novalee couldn't tell who Vivian was talking to.

"All you did was trash that girls room. She punched her in the face," Esmé argued.

Novalee got up and slammed the window down.

* * *

"Did you hear about Novalee?"

Alex looked up from his notebook to see Marc.

"No what happened?"

"Where have you been?" he asked amazed.

"I skipped last period."

"Well you missed it."

"What did I miss?"

"Novalee and Brittany got in a fight."

"What, our Novalee?"

"Yep, you should see Brittany's face. Novalee did a number on it."

"Who started it?" he asked curiously.

"Brittany did! It was awesome, I watched it on a guy's cell phone. She actually lunged Novalee and grabbed her hair. It was hilarious! Brittany didn't have a chance. Novalee got loose and nailed her in the middle of her face. Blood went everywhere and Brittany still tried to fight. Novalee ended up shoving her into the desks. Man we got to find someone with it on their phone. You have to see it for yourself."

He laughed as the image of Novalee punching Brittany flitted through his mind. "Is she still here?"

"Novalee? No, she got picked up by someone. It definitely wasn't Esmé because I'm sure we could hear if she came"

"Yeah I bet it was my dad. Tomas would be the only one who could keep Esmé at the inn."

"I bet that was an interesting car ride."

"I wouldn't want to trade places with her."

_I wonder if she'll be able to get out tonight._

* * *

The time was counting slowly in Novalee's dark room. The clock said it was ten till eleven. She was supposed to meet Alex at the rocks in ten minutes. She didn't want to do anything that would get her into more trouble. But she really wanted to meet Alex.

The memory of the kiss made her jump up. She went to her dresser. She took of her stretched out t-shirt and switched it for a tank top. She was already in her shorts so she went over and pulled her hair in to a pony tail.

She opened her door a crack and could hear Tomas snoring. So she closed it with a small snap.

She almost ran to her window and opened it as silently as possible. She was out in the brisk air and ran towards the woods. The air whipping out behind her made her exuberant. She ran all the way to the rocks.

She didn't stop when she got to them. She bounded up the shorter rocks and climbed her way to the top.

Novalee stretched out under the stars and caught her breath. The moon was bright and almost half full. She was anxious for the full moon. She wanted so bad to run in her wolf form.

"Nova?"

She bolted up.

"I'm up here," she whisper shouted.

She could hear him climb up the rocks. The moonlight shimmered off his wide smile.

"I didn't think you would be here after your little incident."

Her nostrils flared. "What do you want Alexander."

"Oh calling me by my full name, very clever."

"Get to the point."

"Fine Novalee."

He climbed over the last rock and was next to her staring up at the stars.

"I just don't understand you. You hop from one girl to the next, _loup garou_ to human. Human Alex! Then you kiss me and just disappear and I find out your next girl is Brittany? Brittany who is probably the biggest slut at our school, that's who you chose to go to next when you could have me! I broke up with Ethan for _you_, but _you_ don't seem to care who you hurt!"

He just sat there staring blank at her.

"Novalee I…"

She interrupted him, "No Alex. I don't know what your plan was asking me here but it's not going to work. You've hurt me to much."

She got up and jumped from the rock splashing in the creek. She took off running back towards her window.

**I can't think of any witty banter for this chapter. So thanks for reading as always! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Okay again I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter fourteen! I almost wasn't going to upload it because my laptop lost the wireless signal. Then I moved and it was back! So I haven't moved for the last five minutes...my neck hurts. So enjoy chapter fourteen!**

14

_Journal,_

_I've finally stopped crying. It's like three in the morning. I can't believe I actually did that! I got in a fight with a human because of him and then I just say I don't want you. Bloody moon I'm an idiot. But then again he hurt me and I don't like being hurt. I thought I loved Alex, and I still think I do. But seeing him with Brittany just made my blood boil. He should be mine, not hers. Loup garou shouldn't date humans. I mean you can't do anything with them. You can't have pups with them, it's genetically impossible. I just don't understand boys. I don't think I want to either._

Novalee put her journal back under her mattress. She didn't feel like trying to hide it. She laid back and curled on her side. She fell in to a fitful sleep.

* * *

"I hate him," complained Chase sitting down at the lunch table.

Kole was already there with the girls. All the guys were jealous because Kole and Chase got to sit with the 'pretty girls' and they couldn't get them to say hi. Of course one of the girls was Chase's twin sister and where Liana was Destinee and Felicite were. The three girls were best friends. And they were also pack, and pack stayed together. So Kole, Chase, Liana, Felicite, and Destinee ate lunch together in the middle school cafeteria. Kole was the only one that was in eighth grade. The others were in seventh. They were lucky they had the same lunch.

Kole turned to see who Chase was talking about and wasn't surprised to see Bryant and his brothers Travis and Russell walking in to the cafeteria. Bryant was in eighth grade and his brothers were in seventh.

Kole and Chase both hated the three of them and they hated both of them. Mainly Chase hated Bryant because he was older and he liked Chase's sister Liana. He had yelled at her when he overheard her talking about how cute Bryant was.

"Well at least you don't have two classes with Bryant."

"Ha! You think you have it bad! I have the twins in three of my classes. They're like two Bryant's combined."

"But they aren't Bryant."

"No, but they're almost as bad."

"I don't see why you don't like them. What did they ever do to you?" questioned Liana.

"For starters they moved here," answered Chase.

"Yeah I'm sure they could help it."

"They could have."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, "Get over it."

He stuck his tongue out at her and started eating his lunch.

Kole eyed the three Montgomery's curiously before starting on his lunch.

* * *

"You know I half expected you not to be here," Alex said to a black and blue Brittany.

"My mother made me."

"Huh," he said studying the brace that she now wore on her face.

"Don't you dare make fun of this!" she said eyeing him with held back fury.

"I wasn't going to," he snapped.

"Don't be an asshole. I wouldn't have to wear this if that psycho girl wasn't so weird about you. I said one thing and she jumped me."

He rolled his eyes, he has seen the video.

"Yeah Brittany I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"Novalee, stop spreading stuff about her. You don't know her at all. And she didn't jump you. I saw the video so you can stop playing victim."

Her mouth opened in to a comical O shape.

"Oh and if you can't figure out a hint, we're through."

He walked off before she could compose herself enough to start forming coherent sentences. Novalee was right Brittany was nothing more than a slut.

Of course he knew that going in to the relationship. All he wanted to do was make out and her mind was elsewhere. Of course he wanted to, but not with her.

He walked out on to the grounds where the pack usually ate lunch. Everyone was there except Novalee who wouldn't be back in till Monday.

He ran what had happened the night before back through his mind once more. He understood what she meant, but he still thought she had acted a little harsh. She didn't give him anytime to explain.

"Hey Alex!" greeted Jaime. She was eyeing him a little too much lately. Then again he had basically dated all of the girls except her and Audrei. He had promised Kole he wouldn't do that.

Brigitte had an open space beside her. He still liked her. She would help him bounce back. He gave her a flirtatious smile and she returned it.

He went to sit by her. Jaime's eyes narrowed when he did. He felt bad. He just didn't like Jaime as much as he had Brigitte and Aurelie. And he didn't like them as much as he loved Novalee.

He put his arm around Brigitte, "Let's talk."

"Okay wolf boy," she answered seductively.

He helped her up and they walked away towards the cover of an oak tree, his arm around her waist.

"I've missed you, you know," she said as soon as they were out of ear shot. "We had a lot of fun together, and most of these human boys have lost their charm already."

He laughed, "Want to give it another shot."

"Why the hell not?" she said reaching up to kiss him.

Her lips felt good compared to Brittany's. Humans just didn't work out for him. He would stick to his own kind for now on.

"Now that is a kiss. You need to teach these human boys a thing or two," she said with a wicked grin.

He smiled back at her.

_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm a bloody idiot. Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just stay single? I don't need a girlfriend! Well I need Novalee and she doesn't want me. I like Brigitte and she likes me so might as well play off this for a while._

* * *

Luc was walking back from the gym when he saw him. That stupid guy Alex that Novalee seemed to like. He was standing by a tree with another girl.

_God goes from one girl to the next. I can't stand guys like that. I mean he could have Novalee if he wanted to and he doesn't see it!_ _Well I guess that's good for me if he doesn't, evens the playing field._

He walked disgusted away from that direction. He headed off towards the cafeteria to meet up with his friend Ryan.

He went through the school instead of going around. When he got to the first hallway he heard someone speaking hysterically.

"God I'm going to kill her! She broke my nose and she stole him from me! When she gets back to school she's going to wish she was never born."

"Ooo, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't figured it out. We have in till Monday to find stuff out about her."

It was Brittany and her friend Hannah. He was amused that Brittany thought she could mess with Novalee. Especially after the number Novalee did to her face.

_Huh I guess this gives me an excuse to pay Novalee a visit. I should be a Good Samaritan and tell her what she has to look forward to._

He went to the library to look up the inn he knew she lived at. Everyone talked about the Inn Kids. They all lived there with their families. Basically all he knew was that the parents all helped run it and lived on the grounds. That was all that anyone knew really.

He found the address or more of the directions to get there and left.

Ryan was waiting for him impatiently.

"Man you don't want to mess with Brittany today."

"Why?" Ryan asked confused.

"That Alex guy broke up with her and has already moved on."

"Man that's shitty, but I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to stay with a crazy bitch like her either."

"Wonder why he even bothered to date her."

"Well she's easier to get in to than an old cash register."

"Do you just sit at home and try to figure out how to be funny?"

"No that's what you do."

Luc rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Where you going?"

"School's boring today. Think I'm going to skip the rest."

"Whatever," Ryan scoffed as he walked back to the group of friends they usually sat with.

Ryan might try to act like he's cool, but he would never skip a day in his life. He was too scared of getting in trouble with his dad.

Luc walked to the side parking lot where he kept his truck. Well it was more of his dad's old beat up Chevy, but it ran.

No one tried to stop him so he casually drove out of the parking lot and on to the road towards the _Moonlight Inn._

**Hehehe, I know, I'm evil...cliff hanger...hehehe...**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Hmm, well let's see. I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her book. I do however own the stuff I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter fifteen. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it tonight. I don't know why but maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was making a cake? Okay you can read now.**

15

Luc drove down the maple lined lane. If he wasn't anxious about what he was doing he would have admired the beauty. He loved nature.

The inn was actually beautiful in its own way. It was out here in the middle of a forest. He could see the main building from the break in the trees.

There were cars parked off to the side so he added his beat up Chevy to the bunch. He didn't exactly know where to go so he just walked up to the inn.

He opened the door cautiously. It was a big entrance room with stairs at the back that led to the rooms. There was a desk to the left with an older blond woman searching through papers. He studied the room once more before walking to the desk.

There were two doors on the right and three on the left.

"May I help you?" she woman asked. She was studying him with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Uh actually I'm looking for someone."

"What's the name?" she said grabbing the log book.

"She's not staying here, I think she lives here."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm looking for someone named Novalee."

She looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"Why?"

"I need, I mean I brought her homework for the week," he quickly lied.

"Really, well I'm her mother I can take it to her." Her smile was evil.

"Uh well I need to explain the homework. The teacher gave me precise instructions to give her."

"Huh, how convenient for you."

"Is she here?"

"She's in the kitchen," she said jerking her head to the door behind her. "Go in there and you'll find her."

"Thanks," he said shooting a smile at her.

She went back to her papers and muttered something.

He walked behind the desk and through the door. It went in to a small room that connected what he figured was the kitchen and the dining room. He went to the door straight in front of him.

The kitchen was big and had shiny new appliances. There was a woman in chef's attire cooking behind the island. Then there was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She looked up as he walked in. Her eyes studied him and her brows rose in suspicion.

He couldn't help but stare. Everything about her was beautiful. It was almost as if she was glowing. Her hair was golden and it almost matched her skin perfectly. Her eyes stuck out. They were a vibrant green.

She looked amused, "Are you looking for someone?"

Her voice was like music. It took all his will power for his jaw not to drop.

"Uh, uh, uh."

The other woman stifled a giggle with a cough. That brought him back from his mindless insanity.

"Um, yeah I'm looking for Novalee."

The gorgeous woman smiled, "She just went to take a plate out, she'll be back in a sec."

No more had the words come out did Novalee appear.

She stopped cold in the doorway.

"Luc?" she said in astonishment.

"Uh yeah, hi," he said tearing his eyes away from the Goddess.

He heard the woman giggle again. He tried hard not to blush.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He shook his head to clear it, "Well I cut school to come and see how you are and all I get is 'What the hell are you doing here?'"

She folded her arms. The movement made him study her more closely.

No woman could compete to the Goddess behind him but Novalee was runner up. Her hair was blond and hung to her waist. Her eyes were sapphires. She was tall and strong. She was very fast and looked like someone you would be crazy to mess with.

_Brittany must be insane to have ever thought she could take her._

"So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Well," he said looking over his shoulder. The two women were pretending to chop vegetables, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

She looked from him to the Goddess.

"You can go," sang the Goddess.

"Thanks Viv," she said pulling her apron off.

_Viv,_ he made a mental note of her name.

Novalee led him out the back door of the kitchen. He followed her down the four steps and towards the edge of the woods.

She turned on him and looked like a forest demon. He could almost detect the wildness in her eyes. A jolt of electricity shot through him. He pushed it away, he couldn't.

"You're going to have to do damage control when you get back." He kept his tone nonchalant hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Why?" she asked, her face softening.

"Brittany is going to go around school digging up all your skeletons."

Her jaw stiffened. He watched her intently. She was fascinating.

"Has she been saying much?"

"Not that I know. I overheard her talking to her friend about you. She was really upset. Apparently her boyfriend broke up with her," he paused as he saw her face light up, that made him hate Alex even more, "and has already moved on."

Her face dropped as fast as it had brightened. "Well that was smart of him." She was talking more to herself than to him.

"He's an idiot in my book."

She looked at him curiously. He decided to elaborate, "I mean, he could probably have any girl he wanted and he chose Brittany and dumped her for another girl. I mean you wait a week at least before starting another relationship and he was already making out with a new girl."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's that Brigitte girl."

Her face did an odd sort of twist. It went to fury to hate to nothing in about three seconds. She reeled in her emotions quite well.

"I'm guessing you know her?"

"Of course I know her. She's one of my best friends."

_Of course she is._

"Does she live here too?"

"Yes, that was her mother in the kitchen."

"The blond?"

She looked disgusted at his eagerness, "No, that was Alex's mom. The chef is Brigitte and Marc's mother."

His face must have looked bewildered because she laughed.

"Weren't expecting that now were you?"

"That was his mother? She looks our age!"

"Yeah that's Vivian. You remember that guy who picked me up at school?"

"Yeah," he said. He remembered the man quite well.

"That's her husband."

"Is there something in the water here?"

"I don't think so."

"How old is she?"

She shook her head, "She was seventeen almost eighteen when she had Alex. She had him like a week before her birthday."

He did the math in his head, "So she's like thirty-three?"

"Basically."

"But you said," he searched for the name.

"Gabriel," she supplied.

"You said he was almost forty?"

"Yes."

"So he was twenty-four when they were married?"

"More or less," she said with a smile. He detected the double meaning in her smile.

Click.

_Idiot_, he cursed himself silently in his head.

She watched him amused. "Have something against it?"

"No," he sputtered.

He didn't think his answer deserved the look she was giving him. Then he noticed that her gaze fell over his shoulder. He turned and the man named Gabriel was standing behind him.

He was staring directly at Luc.

Luc was momentarily confused then another silent click went off in his head.

Gabriel walked over and then he noticed that Vivian was standing next to a tree off to the side.

Gabriel took his eyes away from Luc, "Novalee, Jenny needs your help in the kitchen."

She stared back in forth from Gabriel to Vivian.

"Okay," she said walking forward. "I'll show you out Luc."

"If he doesn't mind I would like a word with him before he leaves," Gabriel said coolly.

Novalee grimaced, "Fine with me," she said returning to her nonchalant expression.

She walked off towards the inn.

Gabriel turned back towards Luc. Vivian walked over to stand by his side. His immediate thought was that the two were definitely meant to be together. He was dark and she was light, fire and ice.

Gabriel interrupted Luc's silent comparisons.

"Where are you from?"

**Hehehe....**

**Just wanted to say you can thank MidnightRhythm for the cliffhanger. It is so dedicated to her! Hahaha! I know I'm evil...and I have cake! ;)**

**Okay well thanks for reading as usual! Review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See those chapters where I actually wrote one of these.**

**Okay well here is chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoy.**

16

Novalee watched from the window. She couldn't see much. She saw Gabriel turn towards Luc. They seemed to be talking. Luc was shaking his head a lot. Vivian just stood by Gabriel's side.

"Hey Lee there are people waiting for their food," Jenny said shoving Novalee's apron at her.

"Sorry, was just wondering what they needed to talk about?"

"Who?"

"Gabriel and Vivian are talking to that guy who was just here," she said tying the apron around her slender waist.

Jenny's brow furrowed and she stared out the window. "He's a human why…."

Jenny stopped mid sentence.

"What?"

"He is human isn't he?"

Novalee opened her mouth to say that he was but stopped. Of course her first answer was going to be of course he is. But was he? She thought back, now all of their encounters had another meaning. Why he seemed to be uncomfortable around Alex. She thought he was jealous but could it be something more? Most humans unintentionally shied away from her kind.

But Luc.

Luc had been bothering her since their first day. He was always coming up to her in the halls. Every chance he got he took. Most human guys just watched her. She had never been actually approached. Sure she noticed the heads she turned. All of the guys watched her. They just never came up to her. Luc however did. Was he something more? Could he be something more? Was the weird way he acted around Alex because Alex was a threat and not that he was jealous that Novalee liked Alex.

"Seriously Jenny? There isn't another pack around here that we don't know about." The closest pack had been the Pennsylvania pack, Novalee's pack.

"You're right, but still," Jenny took a sideway glance at her.

Novalee registered Jenny's unspoken comment. It clearly said, "What about you? You just appeared here."

"Well what am I serving?" she said changing the subject.

Jenny bolted, "Oops, the plates are over there," she said pointing to a tray of food. "Table six."

"Okay then, let's get back to work," she said picking up the tray, she walked out the door and got back to her wonderful job as a waitress.

* * *

Luc was sitting on the ground. He was leaning against a tree.

Vivian was sitting cross legged in front of him with Gabriel standing over her.

"So what all do you want to know?"

Vivian smiled at him, "Well we would like to know about your parents."

"Well that's easy they're dead."

Her smile faltered for the slightest second.

"Where were they from?"

_Of course._

He sighed, "My father was from Pennsylvania. My mother was from South Carolina. She moved up to live with him. Then we moved to Virginia when I was almost three. Not long after that my grandpa got sick in Pennsylvania. My parents went up there. They left me in Virginia with my mom's sister. They were only supposed to be gone for four days. They never came back. My Aunt was only nineteen and she was in college. She couldn't take care of me so I got put in the system. Luckily I was adopted. But my adoptive mother soon passed and I was left with my adoptive father. I've been with him since I was a little over three."

Vivian was watching him intently. Gabriel was just staring.

"So your saying that when you were three your parents were killed in Pennsylvania?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know about killed. I never really learned what happened to them."

_Yeah I'm going to tell you absolutely everything._

Vivian smiled, "Details help."

His eyes widened.

She smiled at him.

_Shit._

She laughed, "It's not that intrusive."

_Shit._

She shook her head, "You are misunderstanding. I just know that what you said isn't the entire story. Lucas the whole story is what we need."

He opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"I know it's a little more than that but I don't dig. I just see what's on the surface. And it's only when I need to."

He felt slightly better. "Then why don't you just ask the question you want?"

She stared into his eyes. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He watched as her eyes seem to glaze over. Gabriel took a defensive stance over her. His hands were on her shoulders.

He could look away now. The first thing he noticed was that her lips were in a tight line. Her fists were also clenched, her nails had to be digging into her palms.

Gabriel must have noticed Luc's discomfort. "Just wait a bit longer. She's fine."

_She doesn't look fine._

Then just as fast as she had frozen she stood up in flash. Her eyes locked on Gabriel's. It looked like they were having a silent conversation. Then suddenly they turned on him.

"What?" he asked confused. He got to his feet so he didn't have to stare up at them.

Vivian eyed him like he was a peculiar piece in a history museum. He was getting annoyed. But he already knew why she was staring at him like that.

Her mouth twitched to a smile. She had finally gotten the information she was searching for.

"You could have just asked."

"We could but then we could be giving ourselves away."

"True," he looked at her with new light, now that he knew.

"Does Novalee know?"

His eyes widened. "No, I never told her. I wasn't sure about her. The only other one I've been around is my Aunt Marie. But she died in a car accident last year. She used to come every full moon."

Vivian looked somewhat sad at that, "You grew up with out your heritage because your Aunt couldn't take care of you?"

"Well not exactly. I learned most of the stuff. I mean I worship the same as you I just have to basically hide my life from my human father. Which is easy, he's gotten kind of distant these last years. He just doesn't care anymore. So I go out whenever I need to. He just thinks I'm out with friends."

Vivian watched him with a sad expression. "You didn't get to grow up in a pack. You grew up alone."

"I had my Aunt…."

She cut him off, "That's not what I'm talking about. We're pack creatures, we learn from our elders. You didn't have that. You are from the Pennsylvania pack that was massacred. There are only two members alive from that pack."

He looked confused. "Massacred what are you talking about?"

"The Pennsylvania pack was completely wiped out by some psychopath humans about twelve years ago. The only member that we've know survived it, is Novalee," said Gabriel coolly.

"Novalee?"

_What the hell. What is going on? I mean I thought they were just talking about me being loup garou now they're going on about a massacre?_

"Yes Luc. You wouldn't remember because you were only three. It was big for a while but they found the people responsible dead," Vivian said answering his thoughts.

He sat down. What they were saying was that his parents had probably been murdered. That he was the only one left from the pack….

"Wait you said Novalee is from that pack?"

"Yes she was the pack leader's daughter."

He stared at his feet. So Novalee was from the same pack as he was. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. They were the only ones left.

"What does that mean?"

Vivian stared at him, "Nothing really. It's just that you two are the last ones from that pack. We just now found out about Novalee's parents. We found an old member who had mated outside the pack."

Gabriel spoke up next, "What were your parent's names?"

He looked from Vivian to Gabriel, "Nicholas and Lia Kent."

**I know cliffhanger but I'm going to be nice. You know it's getting close to the holidays. So here is your gift. I'm not making Luc and Novalee related. So be happy.**

**So other than the cliffhanger I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up.**

**Well I guess I will get this chapter out tonight! So enjoy chapter seventeen. ;)**

17

_Journal,_

_I still can not believe what has happened. Vivian told me right after Luc left. I can't believe I didn't sense it! How could I think he was human? He acted so much different. I wonder if any of the others figured he wasn't human. But then again if they did they would have told Gabriel as soon as possible. Still Luc is a loup garou. I never would have guessed._

_Novalee_

The rest of the week was uneventful. Novalee worked as a waitress for the rest of her suspension. Then she planned her revenge on Brittany.

_I am so cruel. I can't believe I'm going to do this. But he agreed. He said it would be funny to see the look on Alex's face. So he is doing this just to get back at Alex. I'm doing this against Brittany. So I'm stepping the war up a notch. Who cares? I know I don't. And I kind of miss him so it will be nice to see him. And I will see him. Right in the middle of lunch, so it will probably jump start some other gossip but at least I get to see Brittany's face! So it is totally worth it._

_Novalee_

Novalee smiled to herself as she walked out of the locker room. Brittany had been whispering stuff to her friends and shooting dirty looks at her. Novalee was happy to return them with a bright smile which just confused the slut.

"Hey Novalee," greeted Luc. It was the first time Novalee had spoken to him since his trip to the inn. She had avoided him all class. She noticed Alex giving him a dirty look.

"Luc," she answered curtly.

He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and she wondered how she had never guessed he was one of them.

"I guess you know now."

She scoffed, "Yeah now."

She turned and he grabbed her wrist. Where he touched her, the skin felt like it was on fire. She clenched her teeth to keep from gasping. She turned and glared at him. He looked slightly mystified.

"Sorry," he said quickly dropping her wrist.

"Nova is this guy bothering you?" asked a cold velvet voice from behind her.

She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten, she let out a deep breath, "No Alex."

She opened her eyes and noticed the annoyed expression on Luc's face.

Novalee turned around to glare at Alex. "Is there something else you wanted?"

His eyes narrowed, "No, I was just checking. You never know with loose dogs."

Luc stepped forward. Before she realized Novalee stepped in front of them.

Her hands both rested on Alex and Luc's chest. "Stop, you two aren't doing this here," she whispered. People were starting to stare.

Alex stepped away from her hand. Luc did the same. If they hadn't been in a room of humans they probably would have lunged at each other. The humans wouldn't notice that Luc and Alex were in hunt stances, Novalee however did.

"Seriously if you don't stop I'm going to tell Gabriel."

Alex glared at her, "Fine," he straightened up and walked off.

Luc yelled after him, "You won't have her to protect you for long little Prince."

Novalee glared at him, "What is your problem!" she said hitting his arm. "Don't talk like that here!"

"Like they know anything we're talking about," he said gesturing to the other students.

She groaned and walked away from him. She couldn't help it but she had to walk past Brittany and her gang of fellow sluts. At least Brittany still had the cast on her face.

"I can't believe that he would fight over her!" exclaimed Brittany.

A blond girl answered, "Boys are idiots, and they go after the sluttiest girls. I mean what can they possibly see in her?"

Novalee bit down on her lip as she walked to the coach's office. She wanted to go back and pound each one of the girls.

Coach Josh was sitting at his desk. She knocked regardless.

"Hmm?" he said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Hey coach I was just letting you know about the track thing."

Coach Josh looked up in anticipation.

"Sorry, but I can't. I got into some trouble and um, mom, grounded me from basically everything."

His shoulders dropped, "Yeah I heard about that," he looked out the window towards the group of sluts. "To bad we don't have a wrestling or martial arts team here."

I smiled, "Yeah that would be a group for me."

"Well I'm sorry about you not being able to join the team, maybe next year."

"Maybe," she agreed.

She walked out of the office. _Don't bet on it._

She passed Brittany and smirked. The bell rang and Novalee made her way to her locker.

When she closed her locker she was elated that no one lurked behind it. She however caught a glimpse of Brigitte and Alex in a secluded hallway.

She swore to herself and walked away from them. History was going to a hell of a time.

As soon as she walked in everyone hushed. She rolled her eyes and went to take her seat. Luc was already in his. He was writing diligently in his notebook.

The teacher came in and eyed her with suspicion. She just stared out the window, paying no attention to Brittany.

The class was boring as usual so she barely paid attention.

The bell rang announcing lunch and she was out the door before half the class was standing.

"Novalee wait up."

It was Luc.

"What do you want," she said with venom.

He looked taken aback and handed her a note. "Here just read it."

He took off towards the pavilion. She watched after him. Then she moved on down the hall towards the pavilion too, she put the note in her pocket.

She smiled as she saw Brittany sitting at a picnic table. Luc was sitting against a far off tree. The pack was at its usual place.

She walked over to them. Jaime greeted her as always.

"Hey Lee, what do you look so happy about?"

She tried to get the smile off her face, "No reason."

Jaime raised her eyebrows.

Novalee shook her head.

The usual chatter took back up. Aurelie was complaining about something to her twin and Kole was watching her intently. Jaime took up a conversation with Marc. Brigitte and Alex were in their own little world.

The sound of a motorcycle made everyone look up, except for Novalee who just smiled bigger.

The noise got louder and then a Harley roared into sight.

Novalee looked up at the helmet less Ethan. He smiled at her.

She got up and ran to him.

"Am I on time?"

"Perfect."

He leaned over to her and their lips met. She lifted her hand to cup his face.

He broke away chuckling, "Get on."

She did as he said. She glanced back and saw Brittany with her mouth wide open and her tray on the ground in front of her. The pack was staring at her amused, except Alex. He looked furious.

Then she caught sight of Luc. He watched her amused. Like he knew exactly what she was doing. She was taken aback by his expression. He saw her staring at him and he narrowed his eyes. Now he looked mad.

She gave him a sly smile and squeezed Ethan. The motorcycle roared to life under them and they raced away.

She could hear him laughing over the roar of the engine and the wind.

**Who was expecting that? I know major twist. Wonder what this means? Hehehe, I know I'm evil. Guess what! My school is cancelled for tomorrow! Guess what that means!!! Hehehehe!! Can't wait for tomorrow! Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's been forever. So thanks for reading! Review!!! Seriously guys y'all need to review!! I want to know what you think of this little twist.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Okay well here is chapter eighteen. I would say more but...hehehe...I can't...**

18

"Well that was worth it," Ethan said climbing of the bike. They were in a meadow a few miles from the inn.

"Yeah, the bike just added to it. Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from a friend of mine."

"Human or _loup garou_?"

He rolled his eyes, "_Loup garou_. You must know by now that I've been with the Charleston pack."

"I've heard," she said a little grumpily.

"I've guess you've heard everything," he asked shyly.

"What's her name?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He sighed, "Her name is Fleur."

Her mouth twitched. "Are you going to come back here or join her pack?"

"Bloody moon Lee, we've only been seeing each other for a month."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. How old is she?" She wanted to get all of her questions out.

He sighed again, "Seventeen."

"Figures."

"What Lee? We've been over for a while now."

"Yeah, two months."

"Lee, seriously, we agreed we wouldn't be mad at each other for dating soon after. You're just pissed because of Alex."

She stood up. "Do not bring Alex in to this. This has nothing to do with him!"

"Really, sure looks that way," he said getting to his feet.

Her nostrils flared, "I. Do. Not. Like. Alex."

"Could have fooled me sweetheart."

She bared her teeth at him.

"Things have changed since you left. Alex is back with Brigitte and I," she stuttered on the next words, "like someone else."

His eyebrows rose, "Really, because it looked like you still like Alex."

She couldn't help it. She slapped him.

He stumbled back his hand was at his face. A streak of blood marked where her nail had grazed him.

"This is very convincing Lee."

She moved forward but he grabbed her wrists.

"I don't care if you like Alex. I just want you to be happy Novalee. And I hope you want the same for me, because I really do like Fleur."

She stared at his shoulder, "Let me go and I'll be happy for you."

He let her wrists slide from his grasp.

She stepped away from him and took off towards the direction of the inn.

"I'll give you a ride Lee, you don't have to walk."

"It's safer for you if I walk."

She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

She took off into the trees. It took all her will power not to change.

* * *

Vivian's head rested on Gabriel's chest. He was stroking her hair.

She sighed, after all of the years they had been together she still couldn't believe that he was hers, forever.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He pulled her face up so he could stare into her eyes.

"Liar."

She pulled away and sat up. He did the same and put his arm around her.

"Viv something is wrong," he persisted.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Of course there is. I told you what I saw. I've been trying so hard to get a better view of who it is and I just get a shadow."

He rubbed her shoulder, "We still have time, and we can prevent it."

"Can we? It's getting foggier each time I see it."

He kissed her forehead. "You said so yourself, it's not for months. We're doing everything we can to prevent it. Rolf and Raul are going to all of the packs while they're away. Maybe it's getting foggy is because it's not going to happen."

She tried to tell herself that his words were true, but she knew they weren't, and he did too.

His kiss traveled from her forehead to her ear, to her neck.

She turned to give him access to her lips. He took it graciously. They fell back in each other's arms.

* * *

_She is driving me crazy,_though Luc. Novalee was going to be the death of him. First she likes Alex, now this mystery guy with the motorcycle.

_I'm never going to have a chance. It looks like everyone is after her._

He was walking through the woods. He had driven his beat up Chevy to the first group of trees he had found. And of course it was the woods that were a few miles from the Moonlight Inn. He walked through the brush like an expert. He wouldn't change because he was basically in another's territory. It was just the first inviting place he had found.

A clearing was up ahead and he walked towards it. It wasn't a very big clearing. The trees were just less dense. He could smell the deer that had been here earlier He breathed deeply, his mouth slightly watering, how he could use a full out hunt right about now.

A twig snapped behind him and he whipped around. He felt his teeth sharpen.

"You've got to be kidding me," a familiar voice scoffed.

He stood up and his teeth returned to normal.

"We're you going to attack me on my own territory?" she asked.

"No of course not," he said innocently.

Novalee stepped away from the shadows. Her blond hair glowed in the sunlight that made its way through the branches.

She walked closer and was right in front of him.

"So where is Harley guy?"

She hid a grimace, "Ethan left."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, he's my ex."

_Great._

"What did you just break up?"

"No we've been broken up for two months now."

"Ah so he was that mysterious boyfriend you had at the beginning of the year," he asked remembering the first day he had met her.

"That's him."

"Well you sure made Brittany jealous. She stormed off after you left. Everyone was talking about it."

"Good or bad?"

He thought for a moment, "Well good for most parts. Brittany is trying desperately to ruin you, but she just seems to be ruining herself."

"Well she deserves it."

He hadn't noticed but Novalee was standing unusually close. She was staring to the side, probably thinking of new ways to get back at Brittany.

"She does, she's not the most pleasant human I've met."

Her laugh was almost as musical as the goddess Vivian.

She turned to stare and she seemed to realize how close she was standing.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked casually as she walked to sit under an oak.

He followed, "Just needed some fresh air."

He could see her registering his movement in the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I got into a," she thought a second, "disagreement with Ethan."

"About what?"

She sighed, "He's dating a _loup garou_ from Charleston. She's his age and he says that he just likes her, but he'll probably end up with her."

"And that bothers you?"

She scrutinized his face. "Yes, because one of the reasons we broke up was because he was older than me."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen," she replied.

"That's not that bad."

"He thought it was because I'm not sixteen."

"Well I can understand that," he said nonchalant. He wanted to cheer.

"I guess it was bound to happen. I'm not going to be sixteen in till July. He was bound to find someone while we were apart."

They were sitting hip to hip and he could feel the electricity going between them. He wondered if she could feel it too.

He studied her face. It was blank of all feeling.

"You never know. He might come to his senses and realize that he was an idiot.

_Bloody moon how much of an idiot am I._

She smiled, "Highly doubt it."

"Why?"

She turned to stare at him, "Well she is probably ten times prettier than me, and he's already gone back to her."

He couldn't help it. He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

"I don't think anyone can be more beautiful than you."

They're lips met his hand cupped her face. She reacted instantly. Their lips were fierce on each other. He held her tighter to him and they fell over.

She gasped and pulled away.

They untangled and she was on her feet.

"I have to go," she whispered and took off towards her home.

He stared after her.

**Hehehe...wonder what that means? Wonder if that will change anything...I know, again I'm evil.**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See those previous chapters that say something other than 'see previous chapters.'**

**Well here is chapter nineteen. I'm just going to say this now. I'm evil. Hehehe...but at least the chapter is longer than usual.**

19

Novalee ran all the way back to the inn. She flung open the door to the cabin and found it deserted. She went to her room and locked the door behind her.

She immediately went to her journal's hiding spot.

_Journal,_

_Sweet moon! I cannot believe that just happened! No I just can't believe it. I mean I like Luc, I think. I'm so confused! I keep replaying it in my head. It was a great kiss, not it was wonderful, much better than Ethan. But Alex, I can't believe it, but it wasn't as good as the kiss with Alex. Ugh, no I'm over him. I'm not going to sit around waiting for Alex. Luc likes me and I like him. I can get over Alex. He is nothing._

_Novalee_

She shut her journal and returned it to its hiding spot. She went back to her bed and collapsed. Her eyes drifted and she was soon asleep.

* * *

_I can't do this anymore. I don't want her with anyone, and I definitely don't want her with Ethan._

Alex slammed the cabin door behind him. Juilee was sitting on the couch, "What's wrong with you?" she asked in a tone that could match their mothers.

"Nothing," he muttered and went to his room.

"Liar!" she yelled after him.

Kole was on the floor with a book.

"Out," he grumbled.

"It's my room too," he complained.

"Get out!" Alex yelled at him.

Kole stood up to face him. He was shorter than his brother but it didn't matter.

"Make me!"

Alex grabbed Kole's arm and twisted it behind his back. He grabbed his other arm and pushed him out the door. He slammed it and locked it.

He heard Kole get to his feet and his fist slam against the door.

Alex went and crashed on to his bed and thought up a plan of action.

* * *

Kole stormed out of the hall and in to the living room.

"Jeez what's wrong with you?" Juilee asked.

"Nothing," he muttered opening the door.

He heard her groan before he shut the door. He was out in the brisk November air. He went and searched for Chase.

Chase was on his porch. When Kole walked up Chase leapt to his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" they asked in unison.

"Alex," Kole answered.

"Liana, Felicite, and Destinee," grumbled Chase.

"You win," Kole said as he sat down beside him on the stairs."

They didn't even get to speak to each other.

The Montgomery's came out of the woods to their left.

"Well what do we have here?" snickered Bryant.

Kole was on his feet before Bryant finished speaking.

"Bryant what are you doing here?" Kole snarled.

"If I remember it's a free country, we can walk where we want to."

"That's where you're wrong. This place belongs to my pack, if I say you can't go somewhere you can't go somewhere. And you aren't supposed to be here," Kole growled.

Chase nodded in agreement.

Bryant looked at his brothers and laughed. "Poor delusional Kole, this is your father's pack. Your father is only the leader while no one has the balls to take over."

Kole was in Bryant's face, "My father is leader because he's the best. He is a hundred times more the _loup garou_ you will ever be."

Bryant pushed him away and Kole punched him, soon after they were at it. Kole punched him again in the face and Bryant nailed him in the gut. He doubled over and Chase took over.

Bryant's brothers just stood and watched. Bryant was pounding Chase to a pulp. Kole took in a raged breath and took Bryant from behind. He got him in a head lock and Bryant let Chase go.

The girls came running from inside.

"Kole! Bryant! Stop it!" they all screamed in unison.

Bryant got loose and tried to punch Kole in the side.

Kole dodged and landed a punch to the side of Bryant's face. Bryant hit the ground and tried to scramble from to his knees.

Then the twins attacked. One grabbed Kole from behind and the other started throwing punches randomly. Chase came to his rescue and took down one of them. Kole got out of his attackers arms and knocked him to the ground.

"Kole get to the cabin now."

Kole turned where the voice had come from. Gabriel was staring at him, his face livid.

"Dad," he started but was cut off.

"If you value your hide you'll go now Kole. Travis help Russell and Bryant and get to you cabin. I'll be there to deal with you later."

Kole edged away, his father still glared at him.

"Kole now!" he bellowed. Kole took off.

He heard his father tell the girls to help Chase inside.

He got to the cabin and ran inside.

"Bloody moon Kole!" Juilee shrieked. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Juilee stood up and screamed, "Stop telling me that! I know something happened, stop treating me like I'm five!" She stormed towards her room. She slammed her door so hard a picture fell off the wall.

He heard the door to his room open.

Alex walked out, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

Kole glared at him, "I got in a fight."

"I can see that, but with who?"

"Montgomery's," he said through his teeth.

"Dad's going to kill you."

"You bet I'm going to kill you," Gabriel said closing the door. Vivian was standing next to him, disappointment in her eyes.

"You don't know what happened," started Kole.

"I don't care Kole, I've told you to leave them alone."

"Did you tell them to leave me alone?" he shouted.

Alex edged closer to the door and left.

Gabriel came and stood right in front of him, Kole had to look up to stare into his father's eyes.

"Yes I've told them."

"And yet I'm the one getting in trouble. That's the last time I stick up for you," Kole yelled at his dad. He stepped around him and went to his room. He slammed the door and heard another picture fall from the wall.

* * *

Gabriel stared at the spot his son had been. He turned to stare at Vivian. She looked just as confused.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked.

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't know. That's the third fight he's been in with them. And this time it was all three of the others."

He went and sat down on the couch. Vivian stayed where she was.

"I'll go talk to him," she said walking towards their son's room.

Gabriel sighed and got back to his feet, "And I'll go deal with the others."

She turned and smiled at him, "Good luck."

* * *

Novalee's dream was interrupted by tapping. At first she couldn't tell what it was. Then she realized someone was tapping on her window.

She sat up and her head throbbed. She closed her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She looked at her window and it was dark. Her clock said it was midnight.

_Why didn't Esmé wake me up for dinner?_

She shook her head and went to the window. She still couldn't see who it was, she opened it.

Alex.

"What in the hell Alex?" she whispered as angrily as possible.

"Can I come in? It's kind of chilly out here."

"In?" she asked slightly dazed.

"Yeah Nova, as inside your room where it's warm."

He was already climbing through her window. She fell back on her bed. He scrambled the rest of the way and stood in the middle of her room. He took her desk chair and sat it in front of her.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

She blinked.

"We need to talk about what the hell that was with Ethan."

She blinked again. She heard his words but was still surprised by his sudden presence in her room.

"Novalee," he asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ethan is none of your business."

She watched as his nostrils flared, "So you two are back together."

She didn't mean to speak but did anyways, "No we are not."

His shoulders relaxed, "That kiss was very convincing."

"It was supposed to be."

"Wait are you doing this because of me?" he asked incredulously.

"No! You have nothing to do with this. It was to get back at Brittany."

"For what, not getting her head smashed in better?"

She stood up and so did he, "No for spreading all sorts of crap about me while I was gone."

He stared at her longer than necessary, "So you decided to call your ex to come down. Make a little show for Brittany, and fuel the gossip?"

"Basically."

"Well aren't you just the smartest person. Let's give Brittany more things to say to get back at her for spreading crap."

"No, it worked against her. No one is listening to her anymore."

"Ha, yeah in till she says something else that gets the school's attention."

He was standing to close. Her mind flicked back to the kiss she shared with Luc. She tried to burn that into her brain. Luc not Alex, Luc not Alex.

He touched the side of her arm. It felt like lightning.

"Novalee, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you."

She looked into his eyes. She drowned in them. They were so blue and he really looked sorry.

She tried to speak but couldn't. He took advantage of her silence.

"I've been a moron, I'll admit it. He traced his fingers across her cheek.

She didn't know what was happening, she was melting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Their lips met. Explosions went off in Novalee's head. It felt like lightning was between them. He parted her lips and she was lost with him.

A noise from outside her room broke them apart. Then she realized her leg was around his waist and his hand was clutching her tightly to him. One of her hands was entangled in his tawny hair and his was caressing her face.

She untangled her self and he looked almost disappointed.

She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. He sat down beside her. Her sense went off in a frenzy.

_He is sitting on my bed, this isn't happening!_

He put his arm around her, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah of course you are!" she whisper yelled at him. "Alex we can't do this! I can't do this. You've hurt me to much. Get out!"

He moved and stood in front of her, "If that's what you want," he said. She could tell that it wasn't what he wanted.

She stood, "Get out Alexander!"

He smiled at her then turned. He stopped half way to the window. Then he came back and kissed her again. It was short but it was still made her breathless.

When she opened her eyes he was gone.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Well I hoped you liked it. I hope to get some reviews about this little extra drama. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up. (I know I'm shocked too that I wrote one!)**

**Okay well here is chapter twenty. Its not as long as the last chapter. But when you get to the end for my witty babble then you'll find out.**

20

Novalee crumpled on to her bed. She curled up and tried to think of what to do. She laid there for a good two hours before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Novalee stumbled through the next week. Alex broke up with Brigitte. She was consoling herself with Austin. If Novalee could think straight she would have yelled at her brother. But she couldn't find it in herself to do much of anything.

Alex however was single for the first time that year. Basically every girl was trying their hardest to get his attention. Even some older girls looked at him with desire. It made Novalee sick.

Luc was another story. He looked at Alex with hate. She felt terrible for him. She hadn't spoken with him since they kissed. She hadn't spoken to Alex either. But both of them had tried to get her attention.

The feud between them was growing. They both looked at each other with disgust. They were both fighting for the same thing, her.

She couldn't decide so she chose neither. She wouldn't hurt either of them. Because hurting one of them meant hurting herself.

Novalee was once again curled on her bed. She was having a silent war inside her head. Luc or Alex?

Luc. He was sweet, nice, and funny. He had never hurt her. He was hot in his own way. He had shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes.

Alex. He was undeniably, irresistibly hot. He had to be the best looking guy at school. He was sweet when he wanted to be. A gentleman even, when he wanted to be. She was also in love with him.

She shook her head. She was not in love with Alex. He had hurt her. You can't love some one like that. They'll just hurt you again.

She curled tighter in on her self.

* * *

"Alex? Am I allowed in our room?" shouted Kole from the other side of the door.

"Doors open."

"What's with you?" Kole asked jumping on to his bed.

"Nothing you can understand."

"Try me," he persisted.

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"Fine then."

"So what happened with you and dad?" Alex said changing the subject.

"Nothing, I yelled at him and came in here. Then mom came in."

"Bet that was fun."

"It was. She made me tell her everything. And you know mom, can't lie to her."

Alex nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah we just don't have any luck. Dad's leader, mom is a lie detector, we never had a chance."

"Nope."

"So what happened between you and Bryant?"

"Thought you weren't interested in that?"

"Well now I am. I might have to intervene next time."

"Ha, next time. I don't think I'll be able to leave the house for there to be a next time."

"Never know Dad let me out early."

"Yeah that was brilliant of him."

"So what happened between you and Bryant?"

"You mean Bryant, Travis, and Russell?"

"All three of them?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah, except the twins only started fighting when Chase joined in."

"So you and Chase took on the Montgomery Monsters?"

"Yeah."

"Well little bro I'm impressed. I mean I didn't even think you could take the Aunt Terrorists."

Kole shivered, he was glad the triplets were gone, even if they were family.

"So back to you Alex, word around the pack is that you are single for the first time in your life?"

Alex groaned and fell back amongst his pillows. "Does everyone know everything around here?"

"With the amount of females we have in the pack, there are no secrets."

Alex grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his head.

"You know if you want me to smother you, just ask."

Alex let the pillow fall, "I might have to take you up on that later."

"So why are you single, what happened with Brigitte?"

"Tired of her."

Kole's mouth fell open, "How in the hell are you tired of that?"

Alex eyed his brother before answering, "I've dated it before, it gets repetitive."

"So are you just waiting for the next girl? You haven't dated Jaime yet or Novalee…." Kole's eyes widened. "That's who it is, isn't it? You are actually waiting for someone! Bloody moon this is great, there is actually one girl you can't get!"

Kole was on his feet jumping around the room.

"Kole stop acting like a pup, you look like an idiot."

"Ha! I never thought I would see the day when a girl refused you!"

Alex stood up. He towered over his brother, "Who said she refused?" He stepped around his dumbstruck brother and headed out the door. Juilee was in the living room again.

"If I ask will I get an answer?"

"Probably not," Alex answered sitting down beside her. She scrambled into his lap.

"Why are you mad?"

"Me mad?"

"Yeah you," she said back playfully.

"Oh, I think I'm mad because I haven't been able to spend time with you."

"Well then we can fix that," she said jumping to her feet. "We can watch a movie!"

"Fine with me, go pick one out."

And once again he had to watch Van Helsing, Juilee's favorite movie for unknown reasons.

* * *

_Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. I like them both. Kissing Luc was nice. It was better than kissing Ethan. But it wasn't as good as kissing Alex. Bloody moon what is wrong with me! Why do I like him? He has dated most of the girls at school. He has done it to get at me I'm sure of it. But he says he's sorry and I actually believe him! How crazy is that? But Luc, he hasn't hurt me, at all. He is such a nice guy. This would have been so much easier if Luc was human. Why did he have to be loup garou? If he was human the choice would be clear! It's not fair. I shouldn't have to choose. I don't want to choose. But it doesn't help that I dream about that kiss with Alex. I want to like Luc like I like Alex but I just can't. Maybe it's because I've known that I love Alex since we met. I mean saying I love you when you're three doesn't really mean anything. But I've known Alex since then. I've had more time to fall in love with Alex. Why moon did I have to fall in love with Alex? Why can't I fall out of love with him?_

_Novalee_

_**{Enter witty babble here}**_

**Okay okay. First off let me just say thanks for reading! Second you all are going to either hate me or dislike me. I'm not sure. Because some of you might be okay with it. But this is the end of the story.**

**HA fooled you. No but this is the end of part one. Chapter twenty-one will be the beginning of part two. Afraid to say it's going to be a few months for now. (No it's not going to take me a few months to write it) It's going to skip all the way to July. I want to hurry and get to Novalee's birthday! For the few that probably can guess, hehehe, others well sorry, review and I'll give you a hint. But don't worry the first chapter will recap everything that happened in the months that are skipped. And it won't be much, I promise! But be expecting some drama to start happening at the end of chapter twenty one! Heheheh...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Well, so I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her book, just the things I make up.**

**Okay so this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I had a very eventful day. Like almost getting killed... so hopefully y'all like it regardless.**

Part Two

21

The next months went by fast. Thanksgiving ended up with them shutting the inn down for two weeks. Gabriel lifted the ban on changing. Now as long as you were still careful you could change whenever. The full moon runs were longer and much more eventful.

Novalee just drifted through. She stayed away from both Luc and Alex, and most of her friends. After the first month everyone just left her alone, except Vivian.

Vivian said she was worried and was constantly checking in on her.

Christmas was bigger than Thanksgiving. They couldn't shut the inn down because some of the guests got snowed in. That didn't stop the celebrating. The pack just moved off where none of their human guests would find them.

Novalee just went along with everyone, trying to be happy. But her mood was further deepened when Alex and Luc got in a fight. Luc came to the inn to bring her a present. They blamed each other for Novalee's new outlook on life. Gabriel had to break it up. But Luc's gift was useful. He had gotten her a leather bound journal. She wanted to use it but it was under the loose floor board along with the gift Alex had given her. Alex's gift was absolutely beautiful. It was a necklace. She wasn't sure what it was made out of. She was sure it wasn't silver, but that's what it looked like. It was a perfect crescent moon with a sapphire star. Alex had just given her the box after Luc left. He flung it at her and stormed off. She felt bad for not wearing it but she just couldn't deal with anything from either of them.

New Years was the biggest. After most of the adults were drunk and celebrating around the bonfire, Alex and Marc stole some of their beer. Novalee just watched as her friends had fun. She just didn't feel like doing much of anything since Christmas. Alex was constantly looking at her. After a while she realized he was the only one not drinking besides her.

She left that party early. She was the only lucky one. All of the others got in trouble, even sober Alex. Apparently Alex should have been responsible enough to not let his friends drink.

School was not the best for Novalee. She tried to ignore everyone but Brittany knew just how to push her buttons. Every chance she got she taunted Novalee. Asking why she wasn't showing off anymore. Novalee tried to ignore her but one day she snapped. Luckily it was in P.E. and Luc and Alex pulled her off before she could actually cause damage to Brittany. Brittany switched her classes soon after that.

When school let out Novalee was surprised. The year had gone by so fast. She had actually passed all of her classes with A's and B's. She figured not having to worry with boys was the key to her passing. Brigitte wasn't as lucky. She got mostly C's and chewed out by her parents.

May was a big month. School ended, Kole turned fourteen, and Ethan officially left the pack. Novalee wasn't surprised. He joined his new mate's pack down in Charleston. She thought that his official leaving would hurt her but it didn't have any effect on her at all. She was numb to all new pain.

Esmé was getting fed up. She was constantly begging Austin to get Novalee out of the house, to try and cheer her up. Nothing worked, Novalee was torn in two.

* * *

_Journal,_

_I don't know why I do this to myself. I mean school is over now. I have a whole summer to just mope around. But I can't do it anymore. I'm sick of feeling awful. I can't do this to myself anymore. I have to get over it. Alex has actually not been on a date since that night he kissed me. He told me that he just didn't feel like dating. So that must mean that he has some feelings for me. I mean he has just left me alone. Luc has done the same. I felt terrible all year. Every time I looked at them they were watching me with longing, or concerned looks. But either way I choose one gets hurt. And I'm the one getting hurt now. I loved Alex and he knew it. But he dated every girl he could with the exception of me. Then he kisses me, and goes off with a human. Then he goes back out with my best friend, and kisses me again, and breaks off all relationships saying he wants me. How can someone love someone like that? Why do I still love him? Why, why, why! Why does Luc have to be so sweet? Why can't my life be easy? What would my life be like if my parents hadn't been murdered? I would be living in Pennsylvania with them instead of here in the midst of the Battle of Novalee's Heart. But then again, Luc's from that pack too. Would I have ended up with him? Or would I have found Alex? Sweet moon why do I still love him? Why? And in July my life is going to really change. Luc and Alex, and heck maybe even Marc. They are going to be terrible. Why do I have to turn sixteen? Ugh, I wish Gabriel could change the "of age" to twenty one like it is for males. Of course when the males are twenty one they are full grown, females are so freaking lucky. We're full grown at sixteen. Great that means all of the females are going to be guarding their mates. They probably won't worry about me as much as Brigitte though. Sweet sixteen, humans get cars, loup garou get mates._

_Novalee_

* * *

Novalee put her journal up. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

_I'm not doing this anymore, I'm going to live. I can't let the fear of hurting someone run my life. What happens happens._

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had trimmed her hair and now it hung just past her shoulders. She brushed it out in till it shined. With one last glance she opened her bedroom door.

Austin was lounging on the couch. He dropped the popcorn bowl he was holding. His mouth was open in a comical O.

"Bloody moon! It's alive!"

She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yeah, I'm alive." She leaned on the door frame.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I felt like walking in the sunshine. I've decided that I can't live like this anymore. I'm done moping."

"Good for you. So does that mean you're going to explain why you were moping?"

She smiled and walked to the front door, "Nice try but no."

She let the door fall close and walked out into the summer sunshine.

**Bout time she decided to get outside. She was becoming a hermit. So that was the beginning of part two. I hope y'all liked it. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ugh, go see a previous chapter.**

**Here is chapter twenty two. I would have some witty banter for this but it hurts to much to type. You're lucky I had enough energy to write this. But I like it so hopefully y'all will too. Ow, got to stop typing now.**

22

Novalee took a deep breath then headed towards the woods. She really needed a run. So when she got farther in to the shadows she slipped off her clothes and changed to fur. The crunch of bones felt better than usual.

She walked a bit in the woods, stretching her long legs. Then she took off at a run. It was exhilarating. All of her senses were open. She could smell the rabbit that was hiding in the bush. She attacked it before it even saw her. She relished in her fresh kill. It had been so long.

She then took off towards the rocks. She splashed through the creek and jumped up to the rocks. She perched on the tallest and basked in the sun.

She couldn't believe she had refused herself this freedom for so long.

To her left she sensed someone coming. She stayed in her position of her head on her paws.

"Austin said you were alive, I had to come and see for myself."

Alex's voice sent shivers down her spine. She stood up to stare at him. She had to blink several times.

He was standing in an old pair of jeans. And that was it. She could see every muscle he had. She was lucky she had good self control, if she didn't she would be drooling.

His hair was messed up like he had just woken up. He ran his hand through it and messed it up even more. His blue eyes were scanning her thoroughly too.

"Want some company?"

She wanted it really bad. So she shook her head no.

"How come I don't believe you?"

She tried to shrug her shoulders. He smiled and it almost blinded her. She blinked viciously.

She turned around and contemplated jumping into the creek. Then she could hopefully lose him.

Then Alex brushed next to her. He was in his fur. His musk filled her nose. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She heard him snort. She opened her eyes and scowled at him the best she could. He held laughter in his wolf eyes.

She got to her feet once again and hopped down the rocks. He followed her, she just kept going. When she hit the ground she took off at a run. He continued to follow.

When the trail widened he pulled up beside her. He somehow managed to smile. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her self faster, he did the same.

She was starting to get annoyed.

When they hit the field he pounced on her. She was so surprised that she changed back to her human form. She pushed the stupid wolf off of her. She glared at him as he shifted back to skin.

"What is your problem?" she growled.

He smiled at her, "You."

She looked at him, he was completely serious. There was nothing fake in his smile.

He stepped closer. His smell was mouthwatering.

"Novalee, I'm sorry for every thing I put you through. I'm not going to do it again."

He tucked of loose hair behind her ear. His touch left a trail of fire.

He trailed his fingers from her ear to her chin. She knew exactly what he was about to do. He was going to kiss her and make her spontaneously combust.

She pulled away and looked at her feet.

"I really am sorry," he said before shifting back to fur. She watched him disappear into the woods.

_Sweet moon, why didn't I just let him kiss me?_

She stayed there and tried to calm her heart. When she was sure it wasn't going to jump out of her chest she changed back to fur. She ran her feelings out and then headed back to her clothes.

When she got to the spot where she left her clothes, there was a single tulip. She sniffed the delicate purple tulip and along with it's fragrance she could smell Alex's distinct scent. She shifted to her human form. He left her, her favorite flower. She bit her lip.

She quickly changed into her clothes and walked to the cabin. Austin was at least gone. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and put the tulip in it. Then she brought it to her room and put it on her nightstand.

She was decided. She pried open the loose floor board and dug around through the many contents.

* * *

Alex couldn't help but smile to himself. He had watched Novalee take the flower he had left. After she had left he had almost jumped for joy. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He couldn't believe how blind he had been. But when Novalee had dated Ethan all he could think about was getting back at her. He overdid it a bit. He almost ran her into the arms of Luc. He wouldn't let that dog touch her. She was his.

He walked up the steps and into the open door of the cabin.

"Well someone looks happy."

His mother was reading a book on the couch.

He plopped down beside her.

"A little," he couldn't help it the smile was glued to his face.

"Let me guess," she said eyeing him.

"You can try," he said with the goofy smile still plastered across his face.

"Well I did hear the Novalee has finally come around, could her sudden mood change be the cause of the happiness?"

He stood, "Maybe."

She smiled, "Don't mess up this time."

He walked to his room, his mother knew too much.

He was pleased to find that Kole wasn't there. He went to lie on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. His mind raced through all of the possibilities. He was kind of down about her pulling away. But he knew that she was considering. So that was enough for him.

* * *

If she was going to do this she was going to make him drool. She carefully studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was nice and shiny. She was wearing a red lacy camisole with her tight jeans and black flip flops. So it wasn't much. But along with her outfit she wore the necklace he had given her.

"Well this as good as it's going to get," she said walking away from the mirror. She left her room and walked through the living room. Austin wolf whistled at her, she shot him an evil smile.

Tomas was in the kitchen, "I feel sorry for every human at the inn."

She smiled at him and walked out of the cabin and made her way to the inn.

She met up with Audrei and Jaime. Aurelie was apparently sick.

Novalee highly doubted it but didn't press.

They walked into the inn together. Magda was at the front desk. As she took in the sight she shook her head, "Torture isn't very becoming."

The trio just giggled and walked into the dining room.

They were all pleased when they passed the closest table that held a family with two teenage boys. They both dropped their forks and stared at them with open mouths. They heard their mother scold them.

The girls exchanged smug glances with each other as it happened three more times.

They found an empty table towards the back. They already knew what they wanted, considering they all lived there.

Novalee inspected her 'silverware' as their waiter walked up.

It took all of her concentration not to smile.

Alex was leaning casually against the empty chair in front of her. His eyes were scanning her. They stopped at the necklace. His mouth twitched.

"So what do you three want?"

"Ugh the manners here are horrid," Jaime said behind her hand to Audrei.

"Yes they are," Audrei said to Alex, "Where were you raised, a barn? Did you never learn to speak to women properly?"

He straightened up, "Forgive me Miss, I was not aware I was speaking to women."

Novalee rolled her eyes, and Jaime snorted.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, none of you are technically of age."

"We will be soon enough, might as well get used to it," Audrei chimed.

Alex's eyes returned to Novalee, she shot him a wicked smile.

"Well Novalee is the oldest out of you all, especially you Jaime."

Jaime snorted at him again. Novalee could see her bare her teeth at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well I need to get back to work," he said never taking his eyes off of Novalee, "What can I get you?"

All three of them in unison answered, "Steak, rare."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course."

He disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

"Well that was fun," Jaime said. And that started the conversation, or rather the gossip.

Neither Jaime or Audrei said anything about the fact that Novalee was back to herself. They just pretended that she had never turned into the recluse. They filled her in with basically everything.

She was actually surprised at some of the information. Apparently there was a murder not that far away from them. The killer hadn't been caught.

That was about the time that Kole brought their food out.

"Where did Alex go?" questioned Jaime.

"He ran off, he got off at eight."

Novalee bit her lip. She was hoping to torture him a bit longer.

Nevertheless they ate their food and then left the inn. And as before were stared after.

Novalee left Jaime and Audrei half way to her cabin. She walked alone for the rest. The stars her only light, the moon was no where to be seen.

The rustle of leaves behind her made her smile. She turned and sure enough Alex was standing behind her.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on people?"

"Just something I do," he said walking up to her. About the same time the moon appeared above them. It reflected in his eyes.

He stopped and looked up. "You know if it was any other night I would say the moon was absolutely beautiful."

"Why wouldn't you say it then?"

She was very aware that she had moved closer to him. It was like she wasn't in control of her self anymore.

"I think the one you wear puts anything else to shame."

"Why?" that was all she could think of to say.

"Because you are the one wearing it."

She didn't have enough time to think. He was standing an inch away from her. He traced a finger across her jaw. She couldn't wait. She stretched up and kissed him.

He however took over and she gladly let him. His mouth was fierce on hers. One of his hands was at her waist, holding her close.

A noise made them break apart.

_Why, why, why!_

She was half expecting Gabriel or Vivian, but was sadly disappointed. It was a stupid rabbit.

He grabbed up her hand and kissed it. "In till we meet again."

He walked off in the direction of his cabin. She stood there stunned. When she finally got a hold of herself she finished the walk back to her cabin. Esmé and Tomas were on the couch and Austin was no where. She said a quick good night and went to her room.

**Much longer than usual. Ow. {witty banter goes here} Okay thanks for reading! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Really? See previous chapters.**

**Okay well this one is longer, but not as long as the last chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer than I promised. Computer started freaking out.**

23

Novalee woke with the sun shining on her face. She looked at her clock, it was eleven.

She sighed and got up. Esmé and Austin were no where to be found. Tomas was getting ready to lead a hike. She waved at him as she went to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and went back to her room, Tomas was gone.

She searched through her drawers. She couldn't find what she was looking for so she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, her usual attire.

She combed out her wet hair and put it in a pony tail. She sill wore the necklace. She couldn't help but smile at it.

Novalee walked out of her room. She slipped on her flip flops and walked outside.

"Bout time you woke up."

His voice made her jump.

"Bloody moon Alex! Stop that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Pay better attention to your surroundings."

She scowled at him. He returned it with one of his blinding smiles.

"So you're wearing my necklace."

Her hand went to the crescent, "So, it was a gift."

"I know I was just admiring it again. It was beautiful last night and now it's stunning."

She felt her self blush. He stood up from his seat on the railing.

"Wanna go for a run?" His eyes trailed over her as he asked.

"We can't."

"Well we don't have to follow the humans. There is more than one trail."

She considered this. Her body was aching to run again.

"Well then let's go."

He smiled and took her hand, "Lets."

The walked off together in to the woods.

* * *

Vivian was sitting on the floor with Juliee. Their backs were against the couch. They were watching Van Helsing for about the hundredth time.

"What is your fascination with this movie Jules?"

Juliee shrugged her shoulders, "I just like anything with werewolves."

Vivian wrinkled her nose, "I don't like the werewolves in this movie. We're not monsters."

"We're not, but there might be some like that."

Vivian stared at her daughter, "Yeah along with vampires and zombies."

"Well we're here, who's to say they aren't too."

Vivian couldn't help it, "Maybe."

She got up to get something to eat. She glanced out the window before returning to her daughter. The view made her smile. Alex and Novalee were walking in to the woods holding hands.

She dropped her plate and it clattered to the floor.

"Mom?" Juliee's frantic voice sounded from the couch.

Then she was standing next to her mother.

Her eyes widened, "I'll go get dad," and she raced out of the house.

Vivian held on to the counter to keep her balance.

Seconds later familiar warm hands were holding her up.

"Juliee go outside please."

Juliee didn't even complain she raced out of the room again.

Gabriel pulled Vivian in to his arms and carried her to the couch.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Vivian tried to blink but all she could see was blood. Then the vision shoved back in to focus.

She was standing in the middle of the forest. Her surroundings felt familiar. Then she was moving, she was running, running away. She felt her heart break and she was running faster. She caught a trail and the wolf took over completely. She was aware of what the scent was, but the person she was seeing from didn't seem to realize.

The prey was walking down a trail by itself. It was too easy. She lunged, or the person she was seeing from did. She could feel the delight of a kill but that was the other person. She was disgusted.

The person felt no regret for what it did. It was a revenge kill.

She screamed and the sight of the kill.

She realized she was no longer in the vision but safely in the arms of her love. She held him tight wishing the vision away.

"Viv, what did you see?"

She tried to form words to describe what she had seen. "I saw a rogue hunting. I couldn't tell when it was, but it was soon."

Gabriel went rigid, "What was it hunting."

She knew he already knew, "A human."

He pulled her to her feet. "Do you know where it was?"

She pursed her lips, "It wasn't very far. I felt like I've been there, but that might have just been the rogue's feelings."

Gabriel nodded, "But you think it was somewhere around here."

"Sure of it."

"Tomas is leading a hike, do you think?"

They were out the door before Gabriel could finish.

Vivian yelled behind her at Juliee, "Stay inside!"

She didn't hear a reply so she hoped that Juliee would listen.

They both raced towards the inn.

* * *

Alex led Novalee through the brush. They were still in their skin.

"The rocks?" she said confused.

"Perfect place to start, Tomas leads them the other direction."

He watched her smile. Then she took off and climbed up the rocks.

He watched her before he started the climb.

She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge. He went and sat down beside her.

He didn't know where to begin.

He took her hand, "So you've come back from the dead."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Only you."

"Well," he kissed her hand, "I am pretty special now aren't I? But nothing compared to you."

With his other hand he ran his fingers from her ear to her jaw. He held her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

She responded by moving closer. He wrapped his arms around her.

She tangled her hand in his hair.

"Well I guess I don't need to know who you choose."

Alex was on his feet in a second, Novalee was also.

He bared his teeth at the person who had interrupted them.

"Luc," Novalee stuttered.

"No need for an apology, all is fair in love and war. And this is just the beginning of the fight."

Luc turned and took off in to the shadows of the forest.

Alex stared off after him. If he thought he had a chance he was wrong. Alex would never let Novalee go again. Luc didn't have a chance.

* * *

Novalee sunk to her knees. She didn't know what was happening. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Alex sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her mind drifted back to their kiss before it was interrupted. She had been thinking that Alex was the one for her. His kisses made her melt. It was like an electric shock every time they touched.

Then Luc showed up. She had forgotten how good he looked. Now she was doubting herself, she had decided. She knew she loved Alex. But the annoying little voice in her head kept telling her that he had hurt her.

She shook her head, she wasn't changing her mind, she couldn't.

Alex helped her to her feet.

"Let's get out of here Alex. I don't want to run anymore."

He nodded, "We can go hang out at my house. We basically have every DVD known to man."

She smiled, "Sure."

He put an arm around her waist and they walked off. She couldn't help it bus she looked over her shoulder, it felt like she was being watched.

* * *

"Dammit, this is not happening."

Vivian stared off as Gabriel muttered every curse word she had ever heard.

They were too late.

The Five were standing around them, muttering to themselves.

The body was completely mauled. They could barely tell that it was a man. Chunks of flesh had been ripped away, making it impossible to tell who it was.

"Okay listen," Gabriel called the group to order.

"Split up, we have to catch this," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"If any of you finds him contain him, justice is mine to dish out and this one is going to pay."

The Five nodded and shifted to fur, they took off in separate directions, searching.

Vivian turned to Gabriel. She could tell that he wanted to be out there. But someone had to deal with the police that were on their way.

He growled and sank down beside a tree. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Why can't things just leave us alone? Haven't we've been through enough?" he complained.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Tomas said that every one of his humans was accounted for. There isn't a clue to who this is."

Gabriel sighed, "Maybe the humans can identify him."

She hugged him tighter, "This isn't the first. The murder a few weeks ago, these are tied. I know it. And I'm afraid this isn't going to be the end."

"Figures."

* * *

"Did you hear?" asked a bouncing Juliee.

Alex held the door open for Novalee.

"Hear what Jules?"

"There was another murder. And this time it was in the woods a few miles from here."

Alex paled, "Where's dad?"

"He's down there with mom. They already set people on the trail. They even called the police!"

She was enjoying the excitement too much.

"Stay her Nova, I'll be right back."

"No wait!" Juliee screeched. "Mom said to stay here!"

"Well I wasn't here when she said it now was I? I'm just going up to the inn to find out what's going on."

Nova looked at him, "Why do I have to stay," she looked slightly annoyed.

"I don't want to leave Jules alone."

Nova softened a bit, "Fine, hurry back."

He smiled at her, "I will." Then he hurried out the door and towards the inn.

**Well, well, doesn't he sound like Gabriel's clone. But it's sweet. Other than that the witty banter is going to consist of this: hehehehe**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. I'm Kaiai. So I don't own anything from her book. Just the things I make up. I know I'm shocked that I wrote one of these!**

**Okay here is chapter twenty-four. It isn't as long as the last two but it's a chapter! Are you ready? Are you? Well you better because this is the end of the banter.**

24

Novalee hid her grimace from Juliee and went to sit beside her on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Which one?"

"The third one."

"That's my favorite."

"Mine too."

The conversation ended at that. Novalee hadn't really spent much time with Juliee since she started High School. Juliee seemed to take it hard because the usually friendly girl was a statue.

Novalee sighed and watched the movie with the perfect little statue.

* * *

Alex was at the inn and wasn't the only one. Rolf and Raul were talking in hushed voices to Magda who was running the front desk. They stopped as soon as Alex walked in.

"I already know," he said scowling at them. "What do you know?"

Rolf and Raul exchanged glances and Rolf shrugged. "Nothing other than they didn't catch the killer."

Alex paled, "Where are my parents?"

"Still in the woods, the police just showed up. So don't go bothering them. There's going to be a pack meeting tonight so you can ask your questions then."

They were done talking to him so he turned and went back to Novalee and Juliee.

He caught sight of them in the window as he was walking up the stairs. They were on opposite sides of the couch and Juliee was actually sitting still.

When he walked in that changed. Novalee studied his face and Juliee was bouncing up and down in front of him.

"So! What's happening? Are the police actually here?"

He answered her but stared at Novalee. "There was a murder in the woods and there is going to be a pack meeting later today."

Juliee got annoyed with his lack of eye contact and stormed out of the room. He heard her door slam. He momentarily wondered where his brother was. But Novalee was sitting on the couch so he quickly forgot.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her scent filled his nose and he breathed deep.

"What are you watching?" he asked not even looking at the TV.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3."

"Juliee's pick?"

"Yep."

"That's all she watches, that and Van Helsing."

"I like that movie."

"Not after you've seen it six hundred times."

* * *

"I've told you, we were hiking like we always do. Scouting the trails to make sure there wasn't anything blocking them. We run the inn a few miles from here. We lead guided trails through here all the time."

Vivian was getting fed up with the police. They asked the same questions over and over.

"Sorry Miss, we just need to get all the information."

She didn't like how he looked at her. Apparently neither did Gabriel because he came and put an arm around her waist.

"My wife has told you all we know. We need to get back to our inn to ensure that everyone is accounted for."

She heard him grumble. He clearly thought that Vivian was too young to be married. That made her smile.

"Yes, yes, of course. An officer will escort you back."

Gabriel whispered in her ear, "More like we'll be escorting him back."

She kissed him on the cheek and they followed a portly man back out of the forest towards a police cruiser. They would have gotten back to the inn three times faster if they had walked.

They were of course bombarded by pack. But as soon as they all saw the officer with them the quickly backed off.

Tomas came forward and reported what they already knew, "All of the people in my group are accounted for. Magda checked the rest and everyone is here."

The officer started asking Tomas questions, "What about the families who live here?"

"Everyone is accounted for."

"Did you see anything when you were out? Foot prints, anything?"

The officer was clearly flustered. There hadn't been an 'animal' attack all year.

"No I didn't notice anything out of place. We make routine scouts to make sure there isn't anything like that out here. We've never found anything but deer."

The officer tightened his jaw. He didn't think you could keep wild animals away from a certain place. He didn't know that most animals stay away from us.

The officer rubbed his chin, "Well there isn't much more we can do in till we find out who the victim was. We'll be in touch with you. In the meantime, I would bring a gun with you if you're going to continue these hikes."

"Will do Officer," said Gabriel in his polite voice.

He left and the pack came back.

"What's going on Gabriel?"

"Vivian what did you see?"

Those were the questions everyone was throwing at them.

Gabriel got fed up, "Enough! This isn't the place or the time. Wait in till the meeting tonight!" He turned and left them staring. Vivian shot a grim smile towards her mother and followed him.

He didn't go to the cabin because he knew Alex would be there. He went to the woods. She just followed after him quietly, which went against her nature.

He didn't turn or say anything in till they were pretty far in.

Then he turned on her.

"What's going to happen? Can you see this getting cleared up or is it going to happen again?"

He was worried.

Vivian went to stand in front of him, "I can't see anything because who ever is doing this is acting randomly. It's not planned out."

That seemed to make him relax, "So we might be able to find out who it is."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Maybe."

"Don't say that Vivian, we're going to find him."

"I do see your plans though," she said sitting on the ground.

He pursed his lips. He hadn't really decided on his plans but she still saw them.

He sat down beside her, "I haven't even decided on that how can you see it?"

"Because it's always been there, ever since..." she didn't need to finish, his flinch was reminder enough.

"It's just a back up plan. We can't have the humans getting suspicious. And you know we're going to have to leave sooner or later."

"We will not," she wasn't going to follow his insane plan. "I've already told you we're going to be fine."

"Viv were going to look suspicious."

She glared at him, "I'm not leaving my pack and neither are you."

"Okay I lose you win."

"Good now we can drop it."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

She narrowed her glare to him, "Drop it."

"You know your little knack for knowing is getting a bit on the annoying side."

"Well I'm sorry, I'll just go spend some time in the meadow. See if they know anything."

"No!" he was holding on to her shoulders like she would disappear.

"Gabriel," she said standing up and shaking off his grip.

"They might be able to help."

"No, you're not going back there. Every time you do it I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

"Yet each time I do come back. I'm not leaving you Gabriel."

He stood up. He was taller than her so she had to look up to his ice blue eyes to see the passion swimming there.

He caressed her cheek and their lips met.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay guys seriously, you know there's a murder down the way and you're making out? Not very leader like."

Vivian lifted her leg so she could get her shoe. She tossed it in the direction of Ulf. She heard him curse so she knew she had hit him.

Gabriel laughed and disentangled her grip.

"Come on, we really do need to be serious."

"Yes serious," she agreed, her mind still hovering over the kiss. Knowing was a good gift to have, she could see her future and she liked it at the present.

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. Her smile must have given her away. The future shifted, "That's not fair," she complained.

"Mind out of the gutter Viv," Ulf said from behind a tree.

"Don't make me get my other shoe Ulf."

He laughed and tossed her shoe back to her, "I'll take my chances."

She put her shoe back on and Gabriel took her hand. They followed Ulf back to the spot the victim had been.

**I thought we needed to see more of Gabriel and Vivian. Got to love them! Oh and Ulf! Hehehe, I know you probably are all wondering about what is happening with Gabriel and Vivian, but I'm not telling...**

**So thanks for reading! Review! Seriously guys, review, I think I only got like two reviews for the last chapter. Reviews make me get chapters out faster...**

**My profile by the way has been updated. It now has all of the pups birthdays on it. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I am Kaia. Hear me roar! So that means I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her book just the things I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter 25. Not as long as the chapters have been but I decided I wouldn't keep you waiting in till later today since it's midnight here. But as an added bonus you get a point of view that hasn't been seen yet and more Gabriel and Vivian!**

25

Novalee was back in her own room. Her mind was still at war. Luc or Alex. Alex or Luc. Alex. Alex always won just by the gaze he could unleash on her, that smoldering look that made him look so much like Gabriel. And the fact that when he kissed her it felt like an explosion, his touch caused her skin to turn to flames. Luc was just sweet. It was just who he was. She liked that because all of the males she had been around she had grown up with, they were all annoying friends. And she only had two age mates in the pack, Alex and Marc. She had always liked Marc, but as a friend and nothing more.

She thought about how Vivian must have felt before she had met Gabriel. Of course the famous story of Vivian was still snickered about but still she couldn't help think Vivian had her mind set. She was being chased by the Five and then Gabriel decided to join the hunt. And he was twenty-four. Maybe the person you are meant to be with are the ones who don't give up. And Luc said that he wasn't giving up.

But then again so did Alex.

* * *

Juliee knew Novalee had left. She heard through her open window Alex tell her goodbye. Juliee liked Novalee better than the others Alex had been with. She used to be friends with her. But Novalee was older than her and had wandered away. So she was determined not to let her get comfortable.

Juliee opened up her door to peer into the living room. Alex was lying on the couch and his eyes were drooping.

She smiled, timing was perfect.

The change was sweet. The familiar crunch of bones she invited. Seconds later she was standing in her room a beautiful copy of her mothers wolf form. Her fur was just a bit darker than her mothers golden.

She opened the door with her snout and pawed silently in to the living room.

She could hear Alex's steady breathing. She got into position and was thrown down. She had never seen him move.

Alex had her pinned down in his wolf form.

He shot her a toothy grin and jumped off.

She got to her feet and got back in to her stance.

They circled each other.

Then the door opened and in walked their parents.

They both froze and took sideways glances at each other.

Juliee's eyes were then frozen on her fathers face. He looked angry.

Her mother shook her head, "At least they stayed in the house."

Juliee watched as her father turned and glared at her mother.

"I don't want to deal with you two so go to your rooms."

Juliee and Alex both stayed in their fur as they ran to their rooms. They knew that getting on their father's bad side at the moment wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"No," Vivian said answering Gabriel's unasked question.

He hadn't even opened his mouth, "I didn't think you could read minds."

"I can't. But you've been thinking about asking me and I'm focusing everything on the murder and that was part of it."

Vivian was always confusing when she was concentrating.

She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Have you found anything new?"

She threw her hands in exasperation, "Yes Gabriel, but I've decided to keep it to myself."

He stood up and she eyed him fiercely, she even bared her teeth.

He held her by the shoulders. "Vivian please, you know I'm just worried."

She brushed his hands off of her. "Yes I can _see_ that. But what you have planned is entirely different."

He blinked, he had tried his hardest not to even think of it.

"Not hard enough."

"It's not a plan. It was just a stray thought."

She let a small snarl loose. He was bewildered that she was reacting this way.

"Vivian I'm confused I don't understand why you're acting this way."

He tried to stare into her eyes but realized they were glazed over.

He tried to force her to sit but she wouldn't move she was frozen.

"Vivian?" he tried to wake her from what she was seeing. She continued to utter a low growl.

Then she stopped and stumbled forward. She let every curse word he had ever heard go.

"Viv what's wrong?"

"Tell the Five to get their asses back in."

Her face was still filled with rage so he moved outside. He shifted to fur in the shadows of the trees and sent up a howl.

He received the four answering howls. He heard the brush to his right move and Ulf's familiar wolf shape came towards him. Ulf was set to patrol the area closest to the cabins.

Willem and Finn were next, quickly followed by Gregory.

He changed back to skin and they followed.

"What's up?"

Vivian came tearing through the brush behind them. She was still in her skin but you could see the wolf raging behind her eyes.

"You are all idiots!"

Ulf whimpered and backed away, "Jeez Viv what did we do?"

"Well you are slightly less of an idiot than the others," she snarled without taking her eyes off of the other three.

Gabriel was completely out of the loop and he didn't like it. He looked at the twins faces and then to Gregory. They all looked confused.

"Vivian what happened?" he asked gently.

"Nothing now," she snapped.

"Okay then what almost happened?"

She turned to face him but shot another disgusted look at Gregory.

"That cop was going back to look over the crime scene. Brainless over there," she said nodding towards Gregory," was going to get caught half changed."

Gregory's eyes widened he looked from Vivian to Gabriel, "I didn't I swear!"

"Of course you didn't, I had Gabriel call you before the cop came. He should be there now."

"Why did he come back?" asked Willem.

"To see if he could find anything. He doesn't like his captain. He doesn't think he does a good job anymore."

Gabriel eyed her suspiciously. He could tell she was not saying something.

He changed the topic so none of the others would notice, "It doesn't matter now. Nothing happened thanks to Viv. It's convenient now because the pack will be descending soon for the meeting. So you get off duty two hours before the meeting. I want you all out of my sight before I change my mind on punishment."

The Five didn't need anymore encouragement. They all took off at full speed in the direction of their cabins.

Vivian turned on him like he was the bad guy.

"You're going to let them walk away?"

"No Vivian, I'm letting them walk away for now. I'll deal with Gregory after the meeting."

Her face turned from rage to concentration. He rolled his eyes, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Hell no, I'll deal with him myself if you don't," she said going in the direction of Gregory's cabin.

He grabbed her arm. She turned eyes flaming, "I'm not letting anyone put our pack in danger!"

He pulled her so she was an inch away, "And he didn't put the pack in danger. What you saw never happened. How can I punish someone for something that they didn't do?"

Her cheeks turned red, "You could scare the shit out of him."

He had to actually hold back a laugh.

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't even think about…." She never got to finish.

He kissed her as she was still trying to mumble the words. She tried to push him off at first but ended up wrapping her arms around him.

**Vivian's attitude is resurfacing. I can't tell you if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I think in Gregory's view it's bad...**

**I know I hardly had anything with Alex or Novalee. But as you saw at the beginning Novalee is at war. Alex has Vivian as a mom, I don't think I need to elaborate on that subject. Next chapter will I think be in either Kole or Alex's view. Which ever the first reviewer decides. (cough midnight cough)**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Previous chapter! ;)**

**Well here is chapter twenty-six. Yay Alex!**

26

The pack was crammed into the cabin. Everyone but Sybil was there. She was staying at the inn to attend to any needy guests.

Alex and Kole were sitting on their couch. Juliee was squished between them. Kole was angry from another fight with Bryant and Juliee was sullen because she couldn't sit with her friend. Alex was in another world. He was staring at the back of Novalee's head daydreaming.

Juliee noticed this fact quickly.

"Alex," she chimed trying to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his face but nothing happened.

"Alex," she tried again.

"You won't get his attention that way," whispered Kole.

"Well then you try," she snorted.

Kole leaned over her, "Hey Alex I heard Luc is supposed to be coming." He didn't even have to finish. Alex jumped to his feet and took off towards their father.

It was amusing to see Alex's face go through so many shades of color and anger.

Juliee and Kole watched joyously as their father yelled at Alex and made him go back to sit on the couch. Gabriel watched Alex like a hawk for a while. A soon as someone caught his attention though Alex disappeared from the couch.

"I thought you were supposed to sit with your brother and sister?" Novalee asked as Alex came up behind her.

She was sitting with the twins and Jaime. He glanced nervously at Aurelie who he had briefly dated. Unlike Brigitte she didn't care that her friend was dating her ex. That's what he liked about Aurelie.

"I couldn't stand being the center of attention."

Audrei and Aurelie snorted in unison.

He scowled at them.

"Well it looks like your father has found you," Novalee whispered.

Alex looked up in time to see his father glaring at him. "Alex couch," he said icily.

Alex got up rolling his eyes. He took Novalee's hand and pulled her up too. "Mind if I borrow her then," he asked the twins and Jaime.

Jaime giggled so he took it as a yes.

He towed her back to the couch with him. He could feel his father's eyes boring in to the back of his skull.

Juliee looked angry when he sat back beside her.

Novalee sat on the arm of the couch. Juliee wasn't going to budge.

He saw Juliee and Kole glance at each other. Kole started grinning and Juliee looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

Novalee shifted her position. She was staring at the floor.

Alex looked around and found who she was avoiding looking at.

Luc was walking in to the crowded living room. Some of the pack was staring at him. Alex caught his eye. Luc glared at him as Alex took Novalee's hand.

Luc walked off to stand in the corner of the room.

"That wasn't nice," Novalee whispered.

"I never said I was going to be nice."

She groaned and turned her head. Gabriel had walked into the middle of the room. Everyone quieted.

"As you all know. There was an attack a few miles from here. The police don't know anything because this wasn't a normal animal attack. A _loup garou_ is responsible."

Alex watched as the people who hadn't heard about the details of the attack gasped. It didn't take long for the arguing to start.

"It can't be one of us!" argued Magda.

"No one in our pack would take such a risk!" someone yelled from the hall.

"I know, but no one knows what will happen to someone when they get bloodlust. Some can control it some can not."

"So are you accusing us?" asked Margaret.

Gabriel looked straight at her, "No. I'm just saying that we need to be on our guard. There is someone like us who has killed a human. And we all know that once it's done it's hard to stop. It could be anyone."

Alex's money was on Luc.

He watched Luc the whole time his father was speaking. Luc just stared at the floor. Luc ran off into the woods right before the murder happened.

Right as he was about to say something his mother came and stood in front of him.

She whispered to him, "Don't you dare," then walked off to stand next to his dad.

"What did she say?" asked Juliee.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He was staring at his mom. She knew something and she was telling him not to make his accusation.

She spoke next, "I can't clearly see what will happen. But I'm for certain that this won't be the last murder."

"Can't you see who's doing it?" asked Bryant sarcastically.

Alex now knew why his brother hated him so much.

Vivian didn't stop to look at the boy seated on the floor.

"No I can't see who it is because the person made up his mind randomly. It wasn't planned. I didn't have enough time."

Alex watched as Bryant rolled his eyes and started a conversation with his brothers.

He wanted to go throttle them. His mother was speaking they needed to learn some respect.

Images of kicking the Montgomery's asses made him miss what his mother said entirely. He glanced at Luc who was still staring at the floor before he let his eyes focus on Novalee.

She was staring directly at Vivian.

He squeezed her hand and she looked down.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled and it warmed her face, "Perfect."

He turned and pushed Juliee so she would scoot over. She let a small growl loose. Alex saw Jenny watching him from the corner of her eye, spying for his mother.

Novalee slid of the arm of the couch to sit beside him. Their legs were pressed together.

The sound of his father's 'I'm setting a rule' voice made Alex look away from Novalee's fine toned bare legs.

"We are going to have to set a patrol. Everyone over sixteen," his eyes narrowed in on Alex, "will run."

_Great he already has me pegged. I'm not even sixteen yet._

Gabriel went on and eventually started naming shifts for people. Then people argued some more and then Gabriel got fed up.

That was the cue for people to start leaving. Novalee moved to get up but he held her in place. Luc hadn't moved yet.

His mother walked over to the couch blocking his line of sight.

"So did you hear anything your father said?"

"I dunno Dad, what were you talking about?"

She didn't say anything she just walked out towards the kitchen. When she moved Luc was gone.

"Am I allowed to get up now?" Novalee asked sarcastically.

"Of course," he said getting up and pulling her with him. He encircled her waist with his arm and started of towards the door.

He heard Juliee snort from behind.

He pushed the door open with his foot and walked out into the now darkened grounds.

He turned in the direction of his grandmother's cabin, if you could call Esmé grandma.

They walked in silence for a bit but her smell was driving him crazy.

He stopped and pulled her to him. Their lips met in fiery passion.

He wanted so much for everything to just disappear so they could be alone.

Apparently the same thought was going through her mind because at the same time they took a step towards the shadows of the woods.

They never broke apart. They just walked entangled towards the shadows.

A tree stopped their trek.

Novalee pulled away but he just followed her.

She didn't object.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you about not going into the woods at night?"

Alex pulled away and quickly turned around.

Luc was leaning against a tree almost completely hidden.

"Haven't you ever heard of private property?"

"I was invited here," he pointed out.

"Yes for the meeting which is over. You're expected to leave now."

"Well from what your father said you aren't supposed to be wandering in the woods at night either. Someone might think you're up to something?"

They both glared at each other.

"Come on Alex just walk away," whispered Novalee.

Every fiber in him wanted to stay and beat the shit out of the guy standing in front of him. But Novalee's pleading voice made him turn to leave.

"Get out of here Luc, you don't belong here."

"Neither does she," he replied.

Novalee grabbed his arm as he went to turn around.

"No, leave it," she urged.

So he did. He walked away from Luc with his arm around Novalee's waist, might as well make him suffer.

**Hehehe, confusing isn't it? Got to love Alex! But what about Luc? Guess you will all have to wait....**

**Thanks for reading! Review!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: See another chapter that doesn't say "See previous chapter."**

**Okay well here is chapter twenty-seven! I know! It's not even eleven at night and I already have one done! So I think you'll enjoy this chapter...**

27

The next few weeks were torture. Summer fun was a distant memory. The only excitement the pack had was Alex's sixteenth birthday. Everyone celebrated it. The whole pack went on a midnight run. Alex wasn't happy about not having a big celebration. The sixteenth birthday is really big for both humans and _loup garou_, especially for females.

Novalee was sitting on her bed thinking over the party. After the adults had left everyone had snuck off to the rocks. Someone scored a keg and the real celebration began. Of course it didn't last long. Vivian found them so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She at least didn't say anything to Gabriel. If she had Alex would probably be dead.

So now that Alex is sixteen he gets to run the patrols.

A knock on the door ripped her out of her daydream.

"Lee I'm going over to Brigitte's," Austin said muffled by the door.

She groaned he was again back with her. "Fine," she snapped.

"Get over yourself Lee, you can't control who I like."

"If I did it wouldn't be her."

"I thought you two were friends?"

"Yeah key word, were."

She heard him stomp off down the hall.

She put her pillow over her face. Things had been tense with Austin since he started dating her again. Alex didn't mind even though his Uncle was dating his ex.

"Suffocating isn't a good way to deal with problems. It's suicidal which is frowned upon in most societies."

She threw the pillow in the direction of the window.

"Hey that wasn't nice," Alex said climbing in to her room.

"I wasn't trying to be nice," she said sitting up.

He looked to big to be in her small room. He took her desk chair and sat across from her.

"Where is my dear grandmother?" he asked innocently.

"At the inn."

His eyebrows rose, "Alone are we?"

She didn't have anything else to throw. "I didn't hear Austin leave."

"He did, he almost ran in to me, seemed like he was running away from you."

"Probably was we haven't been getting along lately."

"Because of Brigitte?" he said more then asked.

"Basically," she said putting her hands in her lap.

She didn't see him get up and sit on her bed. She looked up in alarm.

"Bloody moon Nova, I'm not going to jump you."

She bared her teeth at him.

"I'm so scared," he said pretending to cower.

"You should be. Imagine what Esmé will do to you if she finds you here."

He thought for a moment then walked to her door. She heard the familiar click as he locked the door.

"There now if she comes banging on the door I can escape out the window."

"Clever. But if she knew you were here I don't think she'll stop to knock."

"Ah but I'm off in the woods somewhere remember?"

"Yes I'm sure Austin will keep the truth from his mother when she corners him."

She watched as Alex rolled his eyes. Then he leaned closer. He rested his head on her knees. "Do you ever leave this room?"

"No. There's nothing to do. Aurelie has been hanging out with Marc so Audrei is hanging out with Brigitte more. And wherever she is Jaime will be. And if it's with Brigitte I'm not going to be there."

"You two were friends you'll get over it."

"Doubt it."

"But Brigitte was fine when we broke up before."

"But you two decided to break up the first time. This time you broke up with her. She doesn't get broke up with, she does the breaking. You messed up her reputation."

He blinked, "I don't understand girl logic. So if you don't mind I'll just pretend you said kiss me instead."

She opened her mouth to argue when he pulled her to him. His lips were quickly on hers. She tried to stay focus. She was trying to tell him something but now her mind was foggy.

She felt his hand under her shirt. That woke her up for a second. She tried to remember what she was going to say. He pushed her back so they were lying on the bed.

Her hands explored his chest. She didn't have any cares anymore except that she loved Alex.

Then suddenly he pulled away. He jumped off the bed and looked amusingly at the door.

Now Novalee new why he broke away, she could hear Esmé calling from the living room. She didn't sound happy.

Alex turned and smiled at her, "Guess you were right." Then he disappeared out the window.

Novalee ran to the door and unlocked it. Then she dashed back to her bed. She grabbed a random book from her nightstand and began to act normal.

Esmé wrenched open the door and glared in.

Novalee turned to shoot her a puzzled expression, "Hey Esmé what's wrong?"

Esmé looked flushed, "Nothing, I was just coming to tell you that you're going to be working the afternoon shift in the dining room, they need you now."

_Guess she wants to keep an eye on me._

"Okay," she said a little too enthusiastically. Esmé stormed out of the room to let Novalee get dressed.

Novalee smiled to herself as she pulled her hair in to a neat bun. The look on Esmé's face had been priceless.

* * *

After Alex had left Novalee's room he took off to his own. His mind was flying. Going over every detail of what had just happened. He couldn't believe he had been that close.

He opened the door to find something he rarely saw anymore, his parents on the couch together.

"Hey Alex where've you been?" his mother asked. She scrutinized him. Lying to her was the hardest thing to do.

"I went over to see Nova but she was asleep I guess. She didn't answer the door."

He watched his parents glance at each other.

"Did you see anything on your run?" asked his father.

He sighed, "Didn't see anything. Didn't even come across a scent."

He watched his father rub his head, "I'm getting tired of all of this."

Before he could be bombarded with any more questions he took off towards his room. He was happy to find it Kole free.

* * *

"He's almost as bad as you," Vivian pointed out.

"Let's hope not," Gabriel chuckled.

"I don't think we're going to get lucky with hope."

Gabriel looked at his mate. She was glowing as she always did. She still drove him crazy.

"Well I guess this will make July an interesting month," he acknowledged.

She huffed, "Yes it will. I actually heard Madeleine and Aimee talking about it."

"No mate is safe with a loose female."

He watched as she glowered at him, "Very funny."

He leaned back against the couch. He thought back to the Ordeal. He had won the title as leader but the clearest memory was when Vivian attacked Astrid. Of course Vivian was only joining the Bitches Dance to save her mother. But seeing her try to protect her own made him fall deeper for her. When she refused him it made the chase all the more challenging.

She elbowed him, "I can tell what you are thinking about so stop."

He smiled and pulled her so she was lying beside him.

"Tell me what I was thinking Miss All Powerful Seer."

"The Ordeal," she said with no emotion.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Wrong."

Her eye brows furrowed.

"I was thinking about Juliee."

She detected the lie but let it slip. "What about her?"

"We're already having trouble with Alex and Kole. She hasn't caused any problems yet."

"So?" she asked with a half smile.

"Well I caught her drawing the other day."

His comment caught her off guard, "What does that have to do with getting in trouble?"

"Well you say that Alex is exactly like me. If Juliee is going to be an artist then she's like you. This means we're going to be in trouble, because that means she is mostly like you with some of me thrown in. I can already smell disaster in the making."

"I see. Well I guess we'll just have to lock her up. If she is what you say she is then she's going to have someone chasing her that she doesn't want. Find a human fall in to a relationship with it almost kill it, almost be killed by it and then realize that the person chasing her is the one person she can truly love. Terrible life wouldn't want it to happen to anyone."

He let the human things slip as she kissed him. They hadn't spoken about the human in years.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn**

**Hehehe...**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**I know I'm shocked! No witty comment!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her book. Just the stuff I make up.**

**I know I was shocked that I wrote a disclaimer too. But you are going to be even more shocked when you read this chapter. It is completely different from all the others. But you'll see deeper in to one of the characters and an interesting new...hmmm...thing. Hehehe just read.**

28

Kole was taking things in to his own hands. He had a bad feeling about Bryant and he was going to figure out what it was. When he said this to his friend Chase he immediately got a partner.

"You kidding me? If there is something up with Bryant then I'm going to be there when it's found out."

Kole and Chase were walking back from the inn. Liana was walking in front of then. Kole couldn't help but watch her as she basically danced towards her house.

Chase elbowed him when he caught Kole staring.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered.

"Of course not," he said. He couldn't hide his smile as he caught Liana glancing at him.

Liana was very pretty but you could see the similarities between the twins. Considering they both had the exact same dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Kole watched her anyways. She flitted away from them and took off.

He shook his head. Liana and Felicite and Destinee were always trying to get his attention. Liana looked too much like her brother for anything to happen. He couldn't imagine kissing her. It would be like kissing Chase, blech. Felicite and Destinee were altogether different, completely identical with long wavy caramel hair and green eyes. But Kole wasn't interested in either of them. He eyes were locked on Audrei. He had liked her since they were little. She wasn't as crazy as her sister. As usual with twins in their packs they were identical. There were just little things that set them apart.

Aurelie had a freckle on her chin, Audrei didn't. They both were outrageously gorgeous. Audrei was just more down to earth. Aurelie was more outgoing.

If you asked any teen male in the pack which female was prettiest they would all answer Novalee. He would agree to an extent. Novalee was gorgeous, outrageously blond hair with bright blue eyes. He stopped at that.

His brother would out right murder him if he told him how hot his girlfriend was.

So his thoughts drifted back to Audrei and her blond curls and amber eyes.

"Are you listening to me?" grunted Chase.

"No."

"Didn't think so, I thought you were like your mom for a minute. Your eyes were all glazed over, but then you started drooling so I knew you were thinking about Audrei."

Kole punched Chase's shoulder. He laughed as his friend stumbled in to a tree.

"Well man are you ever going to ask her out? I mean if Lexlee breaks up you could lose your chance. Alex has already dated Aurelie what's stopping him from dating Audrei?"

Lexlee, Kole silently sniggered at the name. Alex had demanded that everyone stop calling him Lex when he started middle school. It had mostly to do with Juliee calling him Lex Luthor all the time. Alex had issues with being compared to Lex Luthor.

"He wouldn't, and I highly doubt that 'Lexlee" is going to break up. Lee is almost sixteen and the way she looks at him I highly doubt that there is anyone she would choose besides him."

"What about Ethan?"

Kole stopped, "He's got a mate and he's in Charleston."

"Yeah, but the male is the one who eventually decides on if he wants the female. If Lee wanted you would you say no?"

Kole opened his mouth to say no but stopped.

Chase took advantage, "Exactly who would say no to her? Well your Dad probably."

Kole glared at him and Chase immediately shut up.

"If Audrei and I were together I would say no."

"Course you would but you're not with her."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"It doesn't really mean anything. I'm just trying to get you to ask Audrei out."

Kole started walking. He could see the front of Chase's house. He immediately stopped.

"I'm not going to your house."

Chase glanced over and he ran his hand through his hair.

"This would stop if you would just ask Audrei out."

Kole glanced back at the three girls waiting for them. Liana was sitting next to Felicite who had Destinee on her other side.

"You know what," he asked Chase.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because you are related to basically all the females in the pack and you aren't going to be happy with me."

"Why?" he asked his brow furrowed.

"I'm going to take a walk in Alex's shoes."

Kole walked ahead of his friend and went to sit with the girls. They were all pleasantly surprised at Kole's attitude change. Chase looked sullen as he passed on in to the house.

"Traitor," he whispered. Kole however did see his friend hide a smile so he knew he wouldn't be angry that he was now flirting with his sister and cousins.

Liana looked pleased that Kole was sitting next to her.

Then he was bombarded with the girls. So he smiled like he had seen his brother do so many times. It seemed to work considering he saw Liana blink several times before finishing her sentence.

* * *

Juliee and Baylei were playing against Mason and Andrew. It was an old pack game. They were in the clearing in front of the inn. So basically they were being watched.

Juliee and Baylei were up to bat, Mason and Andrew were in the field.

"Just throw it Drew!" Juliee shouted at him.

He did and it zoomed past her.

"Thought you said you could hit?" sniggered Mason.

She scowled at him and gripped the bat harder. Andrew threw again and she hit the ball.

"That would be five points I think. What do you think Mason?" asked Baylei.

Mason was still watching as the ball went over the trees at the far end of the field.

"I think that makes it 37 to 13?" Juliee asked Andrew innocently.

She saw his lip twitch.

Baylei came over from her spot and gave Juliee a high five. "Poor boys, you would think they would have given up by now."

"We aren't giving up because we can still beat you," interrupted Mason from retrieving another baseball.

"Doubt it," the girls said in unison.

The wind shifted and a scent blew towards them.

"Ugh the Montgomery's," groaned Baylei.

Juliee huffed the Montgomery's were always ruining everything.

"Thought we heard you," said the clearly obnoxious voice of Bryant. He was followed by his younger brothers.

The twins were only a year older than Juliee and the rest of her friends, Bryant was two. They held that little number over them as much as they could.

"Got a need for some help boys?"

"Teams would be uneven," Andrew answered.

"We were finished anyways," chimed Juliee.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mason grimace.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait for another day."

Bryant shot a glare at Juliee as he turned to walk off, his brothers at his heels.

She watched him go with her teeth bared.

"What are their problems?" exclaimed Baylei.

"They're just jerks there's nothing more to it."

Juliee stared at Andrew. She hadn't figured he would say something like that. He was usually nice.

**I know there wasn't one part in Alex or Novalee's point of view! But I thought that clearing up who Kole really liked might help a bit. Then the wonderful Montgomery's. I bet y'all are just fuming about them. Hehehe, Lexlee...had to do it just wait in till someone slips and says that in front of Alex or Novalee...**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Oh and please go vote on my poll. I need help I can't decide on a name for a character in one of my stories!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. So I don't own anything from her original book, just the things I make up. (I felt since it's been so long since I updated that I would write one of these!)**

**I know I haven't updated in forever! But I had a good reason...my new story...but other than that here is chapter twenty-nine hope you like it.**

29

_Journal,_

_Okay I'm sorry but the other females look at me like I'm going to rip their mates away from them. My birthday is three days away. I can't believe I'm going to be sixteen! This last week has been torture. I've been spending a lot of time with Alex but the last time he was on patrol Luc came up here. I felt terrible for spending the day with him without telling Alex. But I've actually been missing Luc. I forgot how sweet he was. But no I can't think about that. I felt guilty the whole time and I guess I just lost the feelings I felt for him. He's more of like my best friend, but how do you tell a guy that?_

_Novalee_

Novalee was walking towards the rocks. She was meeting Alex there. The woods were quiet as she followed the path.

Branches caught at her tank top as she went off the path. She smelled the air and she could taste his scent on her tongue.

She smiled as she stepped into the open. She could see him sitting on the top of the rocks. His legs were dangling over the side.

The wind was blowing towards her so she took advantage. She snuck around to stand underneath the rock. She stood on one of the lower rocks. His feet were three inches above her.

"Don't even think about it," he said sternly. Hs feet disappeared and his face appeared peering at her from above.

"You aren't very sneaky," he said offering his hand.

She smiled at him and took it. He pulled her up without hardly any exertion on her part.

He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so she was lying next to him.

"Your birthday is coming up," he said stroking her arm.

Novalee groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Sixteen isn't that bad, it's a lot better than fifteen."

_Yeah for you._

"At least your birthday will have fireworks."

She couldn't help but smile, "Yeah lots of fireworks."

He rolled over to press his lips to hers, "Lots and lots of fireworks."

* * *

"Where've you been?" asked Esmé. Novalee was walking in on dinner.

She went straight to her chair and sat down. "I was hanging out with Audrei."

Austin glared at her but kept his head down. Tomas coughed but went back to his food.

"That's nice," Esmé commented, her knife scraping noisily across her plate.

Novalee looked down at her plate which was already piled with food. She began to eat her food without looking up at anyone.

So she bolted down her food and hastily cleaned up her plate. Austin shot her dirty looks the whole time. She grimaced at him as she went to her room.

Her bed looked inviting but she wasn't alone long.

Austin didn't even bother knocking. "I can't believe you!"

She sat up on her bed, "What did I do?"

"You left me here with my mother!"

She snickered, "You weren't even here when I left. No one was here."

"Yes but you went off with Alex to do who knows what, I had to cover for you when they got home, and you are a terrible liar."

"Well where were you? If I recall we were both supposed to stay here."

He didn't answer.

"So while I was hanging out with Alex you were with Brigitte doing who knows what," she said with a taunting smile.

"It's different," he muttered.

"How is it different Austin?"

"I don't know it just is."

"That's not a good argument."

"It doesn't have to be," he said getting off her bed.

She threw her pillow at him as he left.

She slumped back on to her bed. She stared at her ceiling, something she did often.

She didn't even realize she was falling asleep.

* * *

She was running in her fur. Her feet pounded against the wet moss. She was running from something but she didn't remember. She could feel her pursuer gaining on her.

Novalee glanced over her shoulder to see a dark wolf following at her heals. A ridge was waiting in front of her and the mystery wolf behind her. She chose the ridge.

She was at the edge before she realized and pushed off. It wasn't that far to the other side. She felt her front feet hit the soft grass then a pain in her side that caused her to be pushed almost back over the ledge.

The other wolf jumped to its feet. She bared her teeth at him. They circled each other, she watched for the attack that was to come.

The wolf lunged at her throat. She turned and he hit her in the side.

She fell to the ground and the wolf walked over to her. He put his front paw on her shoulder. His weight crushed her into the dirt.

Then it was gone. She blinked to see a more familiar wolf tumbling with her attacker. Snarls ripped around her as she watched in horror as Alex battled with her unknown attacker.

They were getting closer and closer to the ledge. Alex lunged and caught her attacker in the shoulder, ripping it open.

Then the dark wolf lunged and caught Alex's back leg. She watched the dark wolf's footing slipped. They were going over the ledge.

She jumped forward. The dark wolf was going to pull Alex over the ledge.

She ravaged the dark wolf's face but he didn't release Alex. Alex was kicking at him and trying to get him off. His front claws were scraping at the ground trying to get traction.

Then the dark wolf was hanging over the ledge and she saw the fear in his eyes, Luc's eyes.

Novalee bolted up. She was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She was still fully dressed.

"It was only a dream," she muttered to herself.

**Yes I know it was short but it was a chapter. So I hope you liked it even if the ending of it was well mean...I know cliffhangers. So thanks for reading! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: (Sing song voice) See previous chapter!**

**How excited are y'all! I know I haven't updated in forever but...don't really want to talk about that. But anyways here is chapter thirty! Enjoy!!!**

30

The next day Novalee still shivered at the thought of the dream. She had really considered going to Vivian for a possible explanation but Esmé had her basically tied to a chair. Esmé was making sure that she and Novalee had the same working hours. The constant watch was getting annoying.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Esmé for the fiftieth time.

"I don't know. Either hanging out with Audrei or Alex."

"I haven't seen Audrei around in awhile what she been up to?"

"I think she and Aurelie have been hanging out with Marc and Brigitte."

"What happened with you and Brigitte? You two used to be so close?"

Novalee wanted to glare at her but just kept her eyes on the dishes she was washing, "She's not very happy with me."

"Because of Alex?" she asked slyly.

"Probably," Novalee said sarcastically.

"Well I think friends should come over boys."

Novalee dropped the dish she was holding.

She looked at me out of the side of her eyes but didn't say anything.

Novalee picked up the dish and finished as fast as she could. Esmé didn't stop her when she raced out of the room.

She didn't know where she was going she just followed her feet. She wasn't very surprised when she was at the Sylvain's cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a silvery voice.

She hesitated before she turned the knob. Vivian was in the kitchen putting steak in the freezer.

"It's about time you got here."

Vivian's way of knowing things was sometimes a bit freaky. But in most ways it came in handy.

"I didn't know I was coming here."

"Well Alex won't be here for another fifteen minutes. He's out with Gabriel."

"Oh," was the only thing Novalee could think of to say.

"I heard my mother was keeping you pretty busy."

Novalee sunk into the barstool closest to her, "Just a bit."

Vivian laughed a small laugh, "She's changed a lot since I was young. She didn't care, just as long as I wasn't dating a human. She was always pushing me to choose a mate. It got annoying and that's why I think I rebelled, and because the Five were always chasing me."

Novalee thought that over. She noticed that Vivian hadn't said anything about Gabriel but she let it go. She had never heard the exact story about what had happened. Just that it ended up with one of the Five, Rafe, and Ulf's mother getting killed. Or more of Ulf's mother was sentenced to death.

She finally figured something to say, "I don't get why she is so crazy about me and Alex. I figured she would be happy."

"You would think but she actually just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Novalee had to blink several times before she could respond. "What!" she asked incredulously.

Vivian smiled, "It appears that my son likes to date."

Novalee's brow furrowed.

"Let me rephrase, he used to like to date. Then when he thought you were with Luc he just stopped. Ever since I'm pretty sure you're the only thing he's been able to think about. My mother doesn't want to see you hurt because she thinks that Alex will want to date more."

"She thinks Alex will dump me?"

"She thinks it's a possibility."

"And since I'm turning sixteen she doesn't want me to get my hopes up."

"Basically," Vivian answered shutting the freezer door.

Novalee stared at the counter. "I hadn't thought about it that way."

Vivian smiled as she leaned against the counter. "I wouldn't have thought that either. But my mother had other concerns when I was your age."

_Yeah, other concerns _Novalee thought to herself.

My head turned with the noise from the porch, feet stomping up the porch. Then the door opened and Gabriel walked in quickly followed by Alex and Kole.

She didn't mean to but she stared at the three of them. There was no doubt that they were related. Alex stood out the most. Between his father's dark brown hair and his brother's black his tawny hair stood out like a neon sign. She wanted to immediately run up to him and wrap her arms around his neck, but his family held her in her place.

However it was different for Vivian. She walked over and reached up on her toes to kiss Gabriel. Kole went straight to the room he shared with Alex and Alex walked over to where Novalee still sat on the barstool.

"Hey I haven't seen you all day," he said keeping his back to his parents.

She looked up into his icy blue eyes and smiled at him, "Esmé has been keeping me busy."

"Well my Dad has been doing the same. I can barely feel my legs," he said turning to glance at his parents.

They were staring deep into each other's eyes and it felt like a very private moment so Novalee and Alex both got up and walked outside.

"Two more days in till your big day," he informed her.

She twisted her mouth in to a grimace, "Don't remind me."

"Come on you know you're excited about it."

"Not really."

"How can you not be excited?" he asked leading her to the shade. They sat on the ground and leaned up against an oak tree.

"The females don't look at you like a virus."

"No I just get the males untrusting gazes as they watch me walk past them," he said with a grin. "Then I have to watch them with their tongues hanging out whenever you walk past them."

She punched his shoulder, "Whatever."

"It's true. I mean even the younger ones drool around you. Especially Andrew and Mason, I think they have a secret club devoted to you."

She rolled her eyes.

He pulled her closer and kissed her ear playfully, "I'm just going to have to lock you up somewhere."

"Esmé's already tried and look how well that went."

"Yeah but I'll be locked up with you, I bet you won't want to escape."

**Well that was chapter thirty. I hoped you all liked it. I don't know when I'll see another computer with Internet access so if you review thank! So thanks for reading! And Review!!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause. I don't own anything from her book, just the stuff I make up.**

**Guess what? I've finally updated! I know it's been forever but here it is!**

31

Screams ripped through Novalee like knives. She fell off her bed in a twisted net of sheets. Her head banged against the side of her nightstand and another shriek left her lips.

She landed on her back hitting her head once more on the hard floor. She stared up completely dazed. She tried to move but a sharp pain shot from her head down her spine.

Footsteps echoed in her ears and she waited for who ever was coming down the hall to find her.

"Novalee are you okay?" asked Esmé in her anxious motherly tone. As soon as Esmé saw Novalee in her crumpled position she ran to kneel beside her.

"You look like a pretzel," she said helping Novalee to straighten out.

The pain sparked again but Novalee pushed through it. Esmé helped her back on to the bed and then grabbed her desk chair.

"Baby what happened?"

Novalee rubbed her temple, "Bad dream."

"I could see that, what was it about?"

Novalee glanced at Esmé. She looked worried.

She glanced back down at her knee and rubbed her neck.

"Talking will help sweetie," Esmé said rubbing Novalee's arm.

Novalee bit her tongue, talking would not help her at all. So she lied.

"It was the night my mother died."

Esmé's hand rubbing Novalee's arm froze. Her expression turned from worry to deep sadness.

"I'm so sorry," she said moving from the chair to sit beside Novalee. She took her in her arms so Novalee could rest her head on Esmé's shoulder. "It was just a dream."

"It didn't feel like one," Novalee countered.

Esmé didn't say anything she just stroked Novalee's hair. They sat like that for at least an hour.

Tomas came to check when Esmé didn't come back to bed. He looked very disheveled. Novalee glanced at the clock for the first time to see that it was only two in the morning. If it was two now then she had woken up at one, which meant she had only been asleep for two hours. The dream had felt a lot longer.

"You okay now?" Esmé asked squeezing Novalee's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Novalee said ignoring the pain in her head.

"Okay I'm just in the next room if you need me," she said getting up. Tomas wrapped his arm around her waist as they both walked back to their rooms.

She heard them both say goodnight and then their door shut.

Novalee stood and went and closed her door. Then she went to her desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the ibuprofen. She went back to her bed and straightened her sheets. She lay down on top of her blankets and stared at the ceiling.

The lie about the dream didn't help her at all. Now the dream she had suppressed for so many years was flashing through her mind.

She stared at her ceiling as she remembered what she could of her mother.

Her mother had been beautiful. She could still vaguely see her face. She had long red hair with blue eyes, Novalee's eyes. She couldn't remember her father well but she guessed that she got her blond hair from him. She looked a lot like her mother.

She closed her eyes and she felt hot tears running down her face. The last thing she remembered of her mother was hard to bear. Her mother's blood soaked shirt and dirt caked hair still haunted her.

Thinking of that image brought up the dream she had actually had. The dream that seemed to visit her everyday, but tonight took on a more realistic approach. Alex and Luc fighting once more as she watched through tortured eyes. Except this time someone didn't make it.

* * *

Novalee woke still in the same position. She could already tell that her neck was going to be sore today. She glanced at the clock to be shocked. It was noon, Esmé never let her sleep in anymore.

She sat up and noticed the note leaning against her bedside lamp.

_Lee,_

_Your birthday is tomorrow and you had such a rough night that I've decided that you can do what you want today._

_Esmé_

She stared at the note. Esmé usually signed mom, this time she didn't. She instantly felt a little bad for her lie. Esmé had always been a mom to her.

She got up and went straight to the bathroom. Austin was nowhere in sight and if she wasn't feeling like crap it would have bothered her.

She turned the water up as hot as she could stand. The water felt good on her neck and her back. She washed her hair twice and then got out.

She towel dried her hair and put on her usual shorts and tank top. She walked out of her room expecting to see Esmé but no one was in the house. She grabbed an apple and walked into the warm sunshine.

She stopped on the porch and stifled a snarl. Austin and Brigitte were intertwined in an improper embrace. She skipped the stairs and hopped over the railing. They weren't bothered at all.

She stalked off towards the woods. She didn't realize that she had walked straight to the rocks in till she was already climbing.

She stopped on the top and stood up. She could see all the way down the creek. She could see a herd of deer farther down, her instincts immediately kicked in and she half wanted to let them take over but that would be bad.

She sat down and closed her eyes. The wind blew a sweet scent towards her. Of course he would be looking for her.

She waited silently in till his warm hands wrapped around her. "I heard Esmé let you out."

"Hmm," she said nestling her head into his chest. He leaned back so they were lying on their backs. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I heard Esmé telling my mom why."

She stiffened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't want to," she blurted out. The thought of telling him the fake dream just brought the picture of the actual dream to the front of her mind.

"Do you want a distraction?" he asked slyly.

"A distraction would be wonderful," she said sitting up to meet his kiss.

Somehow in between the kissing Alex's shirt flitted to the ground. She ran her hands up his chest and marveled at the hardness of his muscles. If she hadn't grown up with him she would have thought he was a lot older than sixteen.

A twig snapped and Novalee broke away from him to listen. He didn't seem to notice his lips just trailed down her jaw to her neck.

Her acute senses told her something was there, she just couldn't see it.

**Oooo scary...wonder what that is! Hehehe, yes I know I'm evil. Not updating in a week and then this wonderfully evil cliffhanger...**

**Hehehe, thanks for reading! Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Well I wrote this chapter in forty minutes with the devil cat trying to eat the laptop. She likes to attack the words I'm typing...well anyways here is chapter thirty-two. Yes I know it's short and might have a cliffhanger and yes it might hint at what _might _happen. Hehehe ;)**

32

"Alex," she said trying to get his attention. It was harder than she thought it would be to ignore the noise. His kisses were good distractions but the noise was just nagging her.

"What," he said peering into her eyes.

"I heard something," she said trying to keep from reaching up and kissing him.

He bit his lip and looked as if he was having a similar battle.

The noise happened again and they both turned towards the right.

No scent reached them so they stood up. They still saw nothing so Alex climbed down to look.

As soon as he reached the base of the rock a brown blur shot out from a bush forty feet away from him. It moved so fast that they didn't see where it disappeared.

She jumped down beside him, "What was that?"

Alex didn't say anything he just went to the place the thing had appeared from.

She hesitated then walked after him.

The scent that reached her was vaguely familiar in the sense that she knew that it was a _loup garou_ she just couldn't match the scent with a name.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked.

"No I don't," he answered annoyed.

"Should we go tell Gabriel?"

He turned to stare at her and then to glance at the direction of the cabins. He shook his head and grabbed her arm and they raced back towards the cabins.

* * *

"I hate you," Vivian snarled to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at his mate with a puzzled expression. "What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did," she said her voice taking on the silver edge it had when she was pissed.

He put the paper down that he had been reading. "Viv seriously I…" he tried to say but Vivian cut him off.

"Alexander and Novalee are coming to speak with you," she said in one breath. Then she turned and walked out the front door slamming it so hard that a picture fell off the wall.

_What the hell did I do?_

* * *

Alex watched as his mother stormed out of their cabin. She looked pissed so he and Novalee avoided her as they ran up to the front door.

He opened the door to see his father sitting on the couch with a confused expression.

"What's up with mom?"

It took a minute before he answered, "Apparently she hates me."

"Oh well I need you to come with us."

His father stared at him and shook his head, "Why?"

Alex hesitated, "When we," he gestured to Novalee behind him, "were at the rocks we heard something. When we went to see what it was something bolted. I didn't recognize the scent."

"And you didn't go after it?"

Alex looked at the ground, "No we didn't recognize it we just knew that it was a _loup garou_."

At those words Gabriel got up and pushed past them.

Alex followed and yelled after him, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing I'll take care of it," his father yelled from halfway to the inn.

Alex frowned then looked at Novalee. She hadn't said anything.

"Well that was interesting," he sighed.

"Wonder why your mom hates your dad?"

He shrugged, "She's been really irritated these last few days."

He saw Novalee's mouth twitch before she answered.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the murders do you?"

He pondered that thought for a minute. "I guess it's possible. She's been trying to focus in on that and hasn't had any luck.

Novalee went back inside and sat on the couch.

"Where's you brother and sister?"

He sat on the chair instead of beside her on the couch.

"Kole has been basically living at Chase's, something about revenge. Juliee has been staying with Baylei. Those two are almost inseparable. I actually don't even remember the last time I saw Jules."

He watched as her expression softened and turned to something like envy. The expression confused him.

"What's wrong?"

She turned away so he couldn't see her directly.

"Nothing," she said covering a slight waver in her voice.

He moved to sit beside her, "Nova what's wrong?"

He was surprised to find that her face had hardened into an unreadable mask.

"Nothing I'm fine," she said through a fake smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay sure I believe you."

Her eyes narrowed as she got up, "You better," she warned.

"Or what," he said accepting the challenge.

"Or I will spend my birthday completely surrounded by the girls."

"Even Brigitte?" he asked through a wide smile.

She grimaced, "Sure even Brigitte."

He stepped closer to her, "I don't believe you."

He closed the space between them in till he could feel her breath on his face.

"You should," she said running out the front door. He stayed there in the doorway watching her graceful lope before he took off after her.

* * *

"I will catch you Vivian," he threatened.

She tapped her head, "I can easily avoid you."

"You don't fight fair," he said stepping closer to her.

"Of course I don't I learned from the best."

She was still baring her teeth but he stepped up so there was only two inches between them. Even when she was furious she was unbearably beautiful.

"Now are you going to explain why you hate me?" he asked playfully.

"I don't hate you but I really dislike you," she said through her teeth.

He took her hand and kissed every finger, "And why do you dislike me? He smiled up at her. She was torn between anger and desire.

She struggled for words and ended up shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. This kiss was mind numbing. Her scent in his nose was driving his senses wild.

"Remind me to make you mad more often," he said when she pulled away.

"I'm still mad," she countered.

"I know baby," he said putting his arm over her shoulders. They walked off towards the woods to where he had sent Rolf and Raul after the scent.

**Wonder what's going on with them...hehehehe...**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: See any number of the previous chapters that don't say see previous chapters.**

**Hehehehe, you all will like this chapter! ;)**

33

_Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. I know exactly what Alex has planned for my birthday and yes I've thought about it endlessly it's just that Luc called me today after I got back from Alex's. He wants to meet me tomorrow at midnight. And then today with the scent, Alex didn't give me any specifics but it seems like Gabriel knows who it was. They haven't done anything, or at least I haven't seen anything. Usually Gabriel and Vivian are inseparable but it seems like Vivian is avoiding him. I don't understand what's up with them. They actually got in a full blown out row in front of most of the pack. The Five, the Montgomery boys, and Bucky were all there. Rolf and Raul showed up and actually had to hold Vivian back. She looked like she wanted to rip Gabriel's head off. She ended up taking off into the woods with Gabriel chasing after her. No one has seen them in hours. Esmé wanted to send someone after them but Bucky said they would come back soon. I hope so because tomorrow we're going to need them. The pack always has a big celebration and we have guests. I still don't know what to do with Luc. But it's eleven and I need some sleep._

_Novalee_

Novalee put her journal back under her mattress. She had gotten tired of looking for more creative places to hide it. She went to her dresser and put on her pajama shorts. She kept the tank top she was in because she didn't feel like changing.

She crossed her room and stopped to look in the mirror. She had just cut her hair in May and it was already halfway down her back. She liked it long so she left it. She combed through it and ended up braiding it. Her skin was tanned and her eyes stood out. The crescent moon she wore around her neck mirrored them perfectly.

A blur moved past her window. She saw it from the corner of her eye as she turned to go to her bed.

She narrowed her eyes and walked over to her window to peer out.

She sighed as she opened her window. The too large body of Alex pulled himself up and he shot her his blinding smile.

She fell into her chair.

"Am I ever going to be able to sleep?" she asked him.

"Sleep is for losers," he said still smiling.

He sat on her bed and propped his feet on her nightstand. His boots were muddy.

"Gross Alex get them off," she said pushing them off the nightstand.

He stood up and walked over to her. He stared into her eyes and just as she was going to ask him what he was doing he leaned down and pulled her up. Her feet never touched the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His scent was full in her nose and the sudden urge to change was almost unbearable.

He seemed to feel the same because they were suddenly outside.

He smiled at her and pulled his shirt off. She marveled at his muscles as usual but then he suddenly took off.

He yelled behind him as he reached the trees, "Come on Nova."

She glanced back at her window and then took off after him. The familiar crunch of bones started right as she hit the shadows.

She took off after his scent on four legs. He was running towards the back field. She picked up the pace, she was the one of the fastest in the pack and she soon had him in her sight.

She slowed down to run beside him. She glanced over to him and shot him her wolf smile. Then she dug her nail into the ground and pushed off. She left him in her dust. She circled the field twice before she spotted him. He was sitting on his haunches watching her.

She strolled over to him and sat down in front of him. She studied his wolf face, his unbelievably still beautiful face.

She motioned with her nose towards a game trail. The scent of deer was still in the air.

He stood up and so did she. She moved towards the trail but then was pounced on. She hadn't been expecting it and it shocked her back to human form. She rolled over on to her back to find Alex in his human form hovering over her.

She didn't get a chance to speak. His lips descended on hers and they were lost in a new love.

* * *

Novalee woke to a rustling in the woods. Light was just starting to hint through the trees.

She realized that they were still in the forest but had somehow found themselves in the tall grass that lined the path they had been on. The grass was like a burrow, hiding them from anything taking the path.

She was lying across Alex's muscular chest and it was very relaxing listening to his breathing. Her eyes began to droop again but the rustling continued.

She started to sit up but Alex held her down. "It's nothing, I can see it. It's just a rabbit. He's been here for a while now."

"How long have you been awake?" she asked silently.

"Not long," he sighed stretching his arms so one was holding her and the other was propping his head up.

"What time is it?" she asked peering up to the sky that was hinting at dawn."

"No clue," he said rubbing her arm.

She sat up and propped herself up on her elbows. She peered into his eyes.

He didn't look away, he barely blinked. She was lost for words.

The arm he had been holding her with lifted so he could tuck a strand of flyaway blond hair behind her ear. She smiled at him.

"Nova," he started but didn't finish.

She lifted one of her hands to caress his face, "What?"

"I love you," he said sitting up to kiss her.

Electricity pulsed through Novalee. His kisses were like lightning.

He pulled away from her and she groaned her disapproval. He just chuckled and kissed her again.

Between the kisses she whispered to him, "I love you too."

* * *

What seemed like hours later, both Novalee and Alex were back in their rooms. They had gotten there just before seven. She didn't know if Alex got past his parents, or even if his parents were home. But she was lucky to find that Esmé and Tomas were still sleeping. She could always count on the fact that Esmé hated mornings and was known to sleep in till noon.

She lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling. The night kept replaying in her head, over, and over, and over.

A knock on the door some time later woke her up. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep.

She glanced at the clock to see that it was eleven.

"Birthday girl you decent?" asked Austin in a mocking tone.

She scrambled up to find her bathrobe. She had yet to put any clothes on.

When she caught her reflection she groaned. She had bits of leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Lee hello you awake?" he knocked again.

"Just a sec," she said attempting to brush the twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Come on Lee."

She sighed, if she didn't call attention to her hair he wouldn't notice the little bits still left in her hair.

She walked over and opened the door.

Austin was standing in her doorway with a wide smile across his face.

"What do you want?"

"So you're going to be a cranky sixteen year old, should have figured."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did get a gift for you but I thought you might want these back," he said pushing a bundle of clothes into her arms.

"I won't ask you can consider that another gift."

He turned and walked down the hall. She closed the door and leaned up against it.

She looked at the clothes she had been wearing last night along with Alex's t-shirt. She heard what she figured to be Esmé so she bundled the clothes up again and stuffed them behind her pillow.

She then snuck out of her room to the bathroom to take a shower to get all of the twigs out of her hair.

**I told you so. Hehehe I can't wait to hear reviews for this chapter. So thanks for reading and y'all better review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Bleck, just look at previous chapters.**

**I'm just going to say this. This chapter might put the climax to Fire and Ice to shame...or close to it...**

34

Alex could have skipped back to his room. But he had to keep in the shadows so no one would see him. He went around to his open bedroom window. He climbed through it just as easily as he had climbed through Nova's.

Kole was still sound asleep as usual. He crept to his dresser and got a pair of boxers. Then he opened his door to see if his parents were home.

No one was in the kitchen or living room so he went to their bedroom. He listened before he opened the door and heard nothing. He opened the door to see the empty bed.

_Where can they be, _he asked himself.

He went back to his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He left a note for Kole on their door and headed out towards the inn, hoping that his parents were just up early.

He wasn't lucky.

No one had seen his parent's since they had disappeared.

He left Magda and Renata at the front desk and walked outside.

_Where are they?_

He didn't realize where he was going in till he was walking through the creek. He strayed in and walked in the water that didn't even reach his knees. His thoughts drifted back to Novalee. He had always had feelings for her, he just hadn't realized in till last night that he had loved her.

Just thinking of her made him smile.

He drifted over every perfect moment they had shared in till he came to the bend in the stream.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

He walked up the bank his fists clenched.

"The same thing you're doing, taking a stroll," came the answering snarl of Luc Kent.

"There's a pretty big difference though, I'm not trespassing," Alex said stepping closer.

"I was invited," he said with a sneer.

Alex's nostrils flared.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you?" he asked with pure joy leaking to his voice.

"Get out of here," Alex growled.

"I don't break my promises to her."

"I haven't broken any promises with my mate," Alex jeered.

Luc's face went from joy to pure hatred. Alex saw the pure animal behind Luc's eyes.

The change barely registered with him as he saw Luc lunge at him. They met in the air. His claws ripped into Luc's sides. Luc jumped away bleeding. They circled each other both snarling.

Luc suddenly lunged and Alex felt the searing pain in his back leg. He didn't even look at it, he lunged at Luc.

Hot blood flowed into his mouth as he took a hold of Luc's leg. Luc pushed at him and ended up pounding Alex into the ground. Alex lost his grip on Luc's leg and was up as soon as Luc's weight lifted.

Violent snarls ripped through Luc as Alex got back to his feet. They started the circle once more. Alex knew that if this was going to end someone would die.

* * *

Novalee had watched as Alex walked into the forest. She had been sitting on the porch steps trying to escape Esmé's constant blabbering about the party tonight.

She had stayed there for a few minutes watching three figures walking back from the inn go off towards the part of the creek where everyone goes to swim, before deciding to follow him.

She caught his scent at the edge of the creek and then it disappeared all together. She walked in the creek for a while and then she heard it.

She took off at a run she could smell the fresh blood. She jumped from the water to the bank changing before she hit the ground.

The sight in front of her made her stop. All of her nightmares were coming true. Alex and Luc were fighting, blood pouring from both of them.

Neither of them had noticed her presence, they're snarls were enough to block out any noise.

Novalee did the first stupid thing that came to her mind. She leaped from her spot and her snarls added to theirs.

This got their attention. They both stopped blood dripping from their muzzles. Luc's dark form was something she had only seen in her nightmares. They both stared at her with confused expressions.

Luc moved towards her and Alex jumped in front of her. Their snarls erupted again and Luc lunged. His teeth snapped to close to her and Alex let out a furious growl. Alex pushed her back and then snapped at Luc. Luc jumped back and Alex turned and nudged at Novalee to run. She did and he followed. They ran side by side and then he pulled in front of her to get her to turn.

It took her a minute to realize they were going towards the old abandon cave. He got behind her and basically shoved her through the entrance. She didn't understand why he was acting like this and she started to change so she could speak. He beat her to it.

"Don't ask questions Nova. Just stay here, please do not leave."

"No Alex, you don't have to fight Luc."

His brow furrowed, "No Nova, it's not Luc."

"What?" she stuttered.

"Please just stay here," he said.

She started to argue but he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss scared her, it felt like a goodbye.

He broke away, "I love you, trust me."

Then he left. She heard him run away from the entrance on all fours. Then she heard the snarls. It took her a minute to realize she was crying.

Alex's words repeated in her head, _not Luc._

_If it wasn't Luc who was it?_

The snarls lessened and she immediately changed back to her wolf form. It just felt safer.

* * *

Alex ran from the cave he had left Novalee in. He prayed to the moon that she would listen to him.

He ran back the way he had come hoping to run into his attacker. To his left he caught sight of his attacker. Snarls left his muzzle as he changed his course.

They met claws out. They ripped at each other trying to get to each other's throats.

Then out of nowhere another wolf came shooting towards them. This newcomer slammed into Alex causing him to slam into a tree. He felt the blackness of unconsciousness drape over him. He struggled to stay conscious but it was like trying to swim with dead weight strapped to his feet.

"Hell I said capture him not try and kill him," said a female voice he didn't recognize.

"We tried but he put up a fight."

"I can see that," she said with a hint of disgust. "What of the other two, the other male and the female?"

"The male is dead, they were fighting and this one had already caused enough damage for him not to put up much of a fight."

"Good, but what about the female?"

The male that was talking didn't answer, but another male did. "We haven't found her yet."

"I was just about to go look," said yet another voice.

"Then go look," said the female anger leaking into her voice. "You two," she said moving to stand over Alex, "you know what to do." Then she two disappeared, or at least her voice did.

He felt someone pull him up and then two people carrying him, but then he passed out.

**Da da dunnnnn...**

**Thanks for reading! Review! Seriously, I want to see what you think of this little twist...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Ugh I know you want to read the chapter so see previous chapters if you need to be reminded of the disclaimer.**

**Chapter thirty-five! Are you excited? I was after I read the nine reviews I had for chapter thirty-four! SO here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! (And those nine reviews pushed Later in Life over the 100 marker! So thank you all for reviewing!)**

35

Novalee stayed in the cave just as Alex had said. She strained her ears for some sort of sound. Nothing. It sounded as if all the animals in the forest had run away. That's what she wanted to do, run away. But the thought of Alex fighting some unknown threat scared the shit out of her. She was rooted in place.

Her ears cocked forward as she heard footsteps. She couldn't move she was frozen in place.

_Sweet moon please let it be Alex._

The footsteps got closer to the entrance of the cave, she didn't breathe.

A snarl greeted her and told her that it was not Alex.

She tensed readying herself for an attack. The snout of a dark russet wolf peeked in at her, teeth bared.

Loud echoes erupted around her. It took her a minute to realize they were coming from her. Deep threatening snarls. The snout turned into the full wolf, larger than she thought it would be.

She snapped at him trying to get him to back away, but it was no use, he had the upper hand.

She felt the teeth sink into her leg before she saw it. She yelped as the wolf bit deeper into her flesh and began to pull her out of the cave.

She snarled and kicked at her attacker's face. He huffed and bit deeper. When they were out of the cave she felt his grip loosen. She scrambled to her feet. She felt the blood running from her leg. She pushed the pain away and stood shakily. Her attacker was standing in front of her, with blood dripping from his muzzle.

She bared her teeth and tried to take a step. Her injured leg quivered and she stopped. She didn't think her leg would be able to hold her weight for long.

The other wolf lunged and she felt teeth graze her neck as she ducked. She whipped around and bit down on whatever she caught. She opened her eyes to see what she had, and she had his front leg.

She bit down harder and shook her head and then let go. Her attacker stumbled backwards growling fiercely. Then he lunged at her and they met with teeth. She tried to get to his neck but he was a skilled fighter.

He backed away and snarled at her. She returned it.

She took a step forward and winced, her leg was throbbing.

There weren't any other words to describe what the expression on the other wolf did except for laugh.

He lunged and grabbed her injured leg. She yelped and immediately started kicking at his face. It just caused him to bite down harder, and then she heard the crunch. She whipped around trying to ignore the pain and latched down on her attacker's front leg. She dug her teeth into the muscle and heard him yelp. She felt him release her leg just to feel more pain. All her hope of surviving this vanished as her attacker clamped his jaws around her throat.

* * *

He rushed through the woods with her by his side. Timing was not always evident with her. They ran as fast as they could and that was pretty fast compared to most.

They heard the snarls before they saw the dark wolf with his jaw clamped around the pure white wolf's neck.

He lunged at the wolf taking his powerful jaws and wrapping them around the dark wolfs neck. The smaller wolf instantly let go of the white wolf. He didn't wait for anything. He snapped the younger wolfs neck with one fast movement.

He watched as the little worm changed back into his human form as all _loup garou_ do when they die in fur.

He sniffed at the small figure of Russell Montgomery.

The female beside him shifted to her human form to examine the white wolf that was still in her fur which meant she was still alive. That was comforting.

He changed to his human form.

"This is our only judgment," he said looking down at the boy.

"There isn't anyone here that can hear you that doesn't know about the laws. So shut it and get going," Vivian scorned.

And Gabriel did just that. He changed back to fur and took off through the forest. He followed the young wolfs scent to a clearing. He could smell his son's blood mixed with another. He growled and took off after the scent.

* * *

Vivian inspected Novalee's wounds. Her back left leg was broken and her neck had deep bite marks. She had lost her oxygen flow. But she was now breathing thanks to the fact that she wasn't being strangled anymore.

She shifted back to her human form and sounded like she was going to cough up a lung.

"You're okay now," Vivian said trying to comfort her.

Novalee coughed once more and then stifled a scream.

"Don't move," Vivian urged.

"What happened, who was that?" Novalee spluttered.

"Sh, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, Alex went after them!" she said wincing as she tried to move.

"Gabriel is going after them," Vivian countered, "Things will be taken care of."

"What happened?" Novalee asked settling into a position that didn't seem to hurt.

Vivian studied Novalee's face. She was very pale, her skin almost matched her hair. She sniffed at the blood that was steadily dripping from the girl's neck wounds. She didn't like the tinge of Alex that she smelled within it but she let it go due to the circumstances.

"I need to get you back to the inn."

Novalee glanced through the trees and then back to Vivian.

"I'm sorry Novalee, there isn't anything you can do."

She saw Novalee's eyes wander to the body lying behind Vivian. Vivian had hoped that she could have gotten Novalee away without her seeing the body.

Novalee's lip trembled, she tried to speak but couldn't.

"Yes it was them, they are the ones that were committing the murders, we just don't know why."

She stood up and grabbed Novalee up in her arms. Novalee bit her lip and stifled yet another scream.

Vivian ran in the direction of the inn praying to the moon that Gabriel could save their son in time.

**So I hope this answered all the frantic questions about Gabriel's life. As you can see he is not dead. But Russell is...**

**Thanks for reading! Review! I want to see if anyone can guess why those people are doing what they are doing! Hehehe, yes I know, another cliffhanger!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I'm Kaiai, so clearly I'm not Annette Curtis Klause, so that means I don't own anything from her book. If I was, I would be rich and happy because this would be the fourth book in the series. I'm not rich, and right now I'm content.**

**Okay grrr...this chapter has been driving me crazy and all of a sudden as I'm watching House I get an idea. Jeez if I had known typing while House was on was the key I would have done it seventeen hours ago! So enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to the reviews. (cough Midnight cough)**

36

Vivian went straight to Jenny's cabin.

"Jenny! I need your help!" she almost screamed as she carried Novalee through their front door.

"Bloody moon Viv," was her greeting. Jenny and Bucky were both sitting on their living room couch. The twins stared horror struck at Novalee.

Bucky went to the island and cleared away the dishes. Vivian carried Novalee over and laid her down.

"I need something to bind her leg."

"Got it," Bucky said going out of the room.

"I need something for the bleeding," she barked at Jenny.

"Brigitte get some towels," Jenny ordered going to a drawer in the kitchen.

She came back with herbs and handed them to Vivian.

She took them hastily and applied the correct ones. The bleeding slowed and started to clot.

Brigitte came back with the towels.

She wrapped a hand towel around Novalee's neck to hold the herbs in place and for the pressure.

She went and looked at the leg. It was definitely broken in two places and had severe bite wounds.

"What can I do?" asked Jenny.

"Nothing, she passed out from the blood loss on our way here. She can't feel the pain anymore."

Bucky came in with two splints.

"Where in the hell did you find those?" Vivian asked glancing at them.

"From when I broke my leg a few years ago, never threw them out."

"Well I guess being a pack rat comes in handy every once in a while," sighed Jenny.

Vivian was only half listening. She cleaned the wounds and then bound the leg. She rubbed the herbs that would help the healing into the gashes.

"This is all I can do for now," she said straightening up.

"What happened? Where've you been?" asked Jenny.

"I can't talk right now, I have to go."

"Vivian," Jenny said grabbing her arm, "What's going on?"

"The killers, we found out who they were. I figured out their plan."

"What was their plan?"

"To get Gabriel and I out of the way," Vivian said staring at the bloody towel in her hand.

"That's why you left," Jenny said sinking down on to a stool.

"We didn't leave, we stayed on the grounds. I couldn't see the exact time when they were going to strike."

"But what did they want?"

Vivian clenched her teeth. "I'm still not certain, but they have something against Gabriel. They think by taking Alex that they will get to him. And they will, I have to go."

Vivian rushed at the door and Bucky caught her, "Viv, where's Gabriel?"

"Hunting them!" she said glaring at him.

"Let me come with you," he ordered.

She glared at him and bared her teeth, "No Bucky, stay with your family."

"I can help," he tried to argue.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You dying will not help."

She got the results she had hoped for. Bucky let her go and she rushed back into the forest changing as she went.

* * *

Alex felt his head fall forward. He snapped awake, which wasn't a good idea. His head was killing him. He lifted his hand to his head. He glanced at it to see his own blood covering it.

"The pup is up," someone snarled.

He glanced in the direction squinting. He felt his lip curl over his teeth.

"Shut it Bryant, I don't want you talking."

Alex watched as Margaret Montgomery walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Alexander, nice of you to join us."

He only answered with a snarl.

"Did you mother never teach you manners?" she said smiling.

His snarl just grew louder at the mention of his mother.

"Guess not."

"What do you want," he growled.

Her smile got nauseatingly sweeter, "I want your mother to pay."

Alex's brow furrowed, "What did my mother do to you?"

"She took my life from me."

Alex just stared at Margaret's crazed eyes.

Huffing from behind him made him turn his head.

He thrashed and realized that his right hand was chained to the tree.

"Leave her alone!" he screamed as he watched one of the Montgomery twins drag his little sister.

"Oh we don't plan on leaving your family alone in till your dear mother shows up."

Alex glared at the woman in front of him. It was the first time he really looked at her. She was younger than he had thought she was.

"Alex," Juliee screamed.

His eyes left the crazed woman to look at his sister. Half her head was covered in blood.

"You bitch, if you touch my sister again…."

"You'll what thrash around on the ground?" sneered Bryant.

He glared at the younger male. If he got loose, Bryant wasn't going to be smiling anymore.

"Bryant," his mother snapped. "Travis did you find Kole?"

"Yes but I couldn't get him, he was staying at Chase Wagner's."

"Pity, but two out of three isn't bad."

"Where's Russell, he should have been back by now?" questioned Travis.

Alex saw Margaret grimace and a shred of hope lifted in Alex. _Maybe Novalee…._

"Bryant go do something useful and go find Russell," she ordered.

"Fine Margie," he grunted slinking off into the woods.

"Margie?" Alex taunted.

She turned to glare at him, "A pet name my brothers call me."

Alex felt his jaw drop, _brothers?_

"Surprised?" she asked. "Yes Alexander they are my brothers not my sons.

"Why?"

"Let's not ruin that part of the story," she said icily.

* * *

Gabriel came across Alex's scent off a clearing, but it was mixed with Novalee's so it wasn't fresh. He cleared his mind of the other marks he found. He was only going to concentrate on finding his son.

He circled the field and then took off back towards the creek. He was getting aggravated and desperate. He went back to where he had last left Vivian.

He slowed as a gust of wind brought the scent he had been searching for.

He stepped carefully through the foliage. He peered around a tree to see Bryant leaning over his brother's body.

He saw the anger and despair contorted on the young males face.

Gabriel watched instead of attacking. He would follow Bryant.

**If any of y'all were expecting that little twist I want to hear it. Because I didn't show any of that anywhere in the story. I mentioned Margaret I think a grand total of twice in the whole story. **

**So thanks for reading and review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Ugh. See previous chapters.**

**Yes it's short. I'm sick that's my excuse.**

37

Alex glared between Travis and Margaret. Then he would glance at his sister who was huddled next to a tree.

"She can't do anything," he said through his teeth.

"She might not be able to do anything but that doesn't mean she isn't useful," answered Margaret with a sneer.

He glared at her and wished she would burst into flames. Then something burst from the trees. For a second he was hopeful but then he just saw Bryant shifting to his human form.

"Margaret!" he cried.

Alex looked up. Hope flitted through him once again.

Margaret looked stressed, "What's happened?"

"Russell is dead," Bryant answered with a hoarse voice.

Alex turned to see Travis sink to his knees.

"That's unfortunate," Margaret managed to mutter.

Alex felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"How?" stuttered Travis.

Bryant looked like he lost all the color, "His neck was snapped."

Margaret let out a hiss while Travis's growl echoed in the forest.

Alex watched as Travis moved towards him, "Let's kill him, and eye for and eye."

Margaret stopped him, "No, not yet."

"Why not, it's just as good a time as any!" Travis complained.

"Because we have a visitor," she said smiling.

Alex's eyes followed her gaze. He wanted to jump with joy. His father was standing in his wolf form, rage filling his eyes.

Margaret's lips curled over her teeth. "Welcome Gabriel, but you aren't who we want."

Gabriel's growl made Juliee raise her head. "Daddy!" she screamed.

"Precious," Margaret said, "Yes girl your daddy is here but what about mommy?"

Gabriel shifted out of his fur. "Vivian has nothing to do with this."

Margaret snarled, "She has everything to do with this."

* * *

Vivian hurried through the forest. She didn't know where she was going but her instincts told where to go. So she listened.

She heard the creek over the pounding of her paws. Then she caught a scent that made her skid to a halt.

The scent was so recognizable that it made her eyes water. Juliee had been dragged through this, and by the looks of all the snapped branches on the saplings, she had put up quite a fight.

The scent made Vivian run faster, half out of pure fury that they had taken two of her pups half out of wanting to get to Gabriel.

It didn't take long for her to find them. She circled around when she caught Gabriel's scent. He had just gone into their little 'camp'. She could see Alex with a joyous grin on his face tied to a tree and Juliee looking small and crumpled reaching out towards Gabriel.

Then she heard the female speak, "Precious, yes girl your daddy is here but what about mommy?"

Gabriel changing out of his fur spoke, "Vivian has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this," snarled the female.

Vivian swallowed back her snarl. Then she stopped her eyes unfocused and then her head snapped up.

She moved to the other side so she could come out behind the female.

When the females started to talk is when Vivian stepped out.

"Don't stop on my account, apparently I'm the honored guest," Vivian said coolly.

Vivian watched as the female's, Margaret's, face turned up into a wicked smile. "So nice of you to join us Vivian."

* * *

Alex watched wide eyed as his mother now stepped out of the shadows. She looked calm and collected. Margaret looked enraged.

He listened to the words that snapped between them.

"This will not end well for you," snarled Vivian.

"No you are mistaken; it won't end well for you."

Vivian chuckled, "You are out numbered Margaret."

"I don't need numbers I just need a bit of a distraction."

As if on cue Bryant and Travis attacked Gabriel. Alex watched as his father was taken off guard. They pushed him through the brush and out of sight. Snarls were heard, and the tearing of flesh.

His eyes flashed back to his mother. Margaret and Vivian were having a stare off. Margaret was muttering something he strained his ears to hear.

"It's all your fault," Margaret accused.

Vivian didn't speak they just circled each other in a hunting circle.

"If it hadn't been for you," Margaret strained. Alex realized that she was holding back tears. He was completely confused by that.

Juliee started struggling against what restrained her. And he turned his attention to her.

"I'm getting free Alex and I'm going to murder them," she shrieked pulling harder on her restraints. Wide eyed he watched as she pulled free.

"Juliee!" he yelled after her. She didn't even glance at him she just took off toward their father.

* * *

Novalee screamed. The pain in her leg felt like someone was jumping up and down on it.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to!" someone apologized.

The pain thudded and softened as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes to see Brigitte's anxious face hovering over her. Then she saw Jenny and Bucky rushing towards her.

"What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Lie back Lee, you can't sit up," fussed Jenny.

"What happened?" she said raising her voice. "What happened to Alex?"

Brigitte looked away from her gaze and Bucky and Jenny exchanged worried looks.

"Please," she pleaded.

"We don't know anything. Vivian just brought you here."

"She just dumped me here?" she asked anger leaking into her voice.

"No she fixed you up and then went ran off. We haven't heard anything," said Bucky in an aggravated tenor.

Novalee took in a deep breath. They didn't know rather or not Alex was alive. It pained her to think of Alex as dead. She would know if that had happened, she would know.

**Don't you just love the cliffhangers? There's so many in this one. Even when I'm sick I'm evil.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: See one of the previous chapters.**

**Hehehe, I'm just going to say this, there is going to be a quote in this that some of you will find absolutely hilarious. Hehehe, and yep there is a cliffhanger.**

38

Vivian's eyes watched as Juliee ran into the forest where Gabriel had disappeared with Bryant and Travis. She wanted to run after her. To pull her back but Margaret was blocking her way.

She bared her teeth and the female who did the same.

Vivian looked over at her son. He looked very unhappy. He was trying to get untied. If Juliee had gotten loose maybe he would too.

"If it hadn't been for you," Margaret repeated.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Vivian snapped.

"Yes you do!" Margaret screamed.

Vivian took a step back from Margaret. She was hysterical and had death in her eyes.

* * *

Gabriel was surprised at the fierceness the two pups held. They were trained well. But he was much bigger and had better advantages.

Bryant, or he thought it was Bryant, lunged at him. He turned and sent the pup sailing into the brush. If this form could laugh he would be. Then the other one lunged and he met him. They hit like to cars colliding. The little one bounced off Gabriel and fell off his feet.

From behind Bryant clamped his jaws around Gabriel's leg. Gabriel turned around to look into Bryant's eyes. He saw the stubbornness of a bull dog. Then teeth bit into his neck. Travis had taken advantage of Gabriel's distraction. Something the two must have planned.

* * *

Juliee was angry. She was more than angry she was furious. She might just be a little pup, but she was a little pup that was going to tear some throats out if they were hurting her dad.

She was in her wolf form before she hit the trees. She couldn't see where they were but she heard the snarls. She pushed herself faster and then found them.

She froze when saw what was happening.

Bryant had his jaws around her father's leg while Travis had his jaws around her father's neck.

A snarl so feral left her that she didn't recognize it as hers. She saw her father turn to look at her. The expression he had clearly told her to run. So she did. Straight at Bryant who she saw loosen his grip. She ran smack into him. She felt him let go of her father. And she just started slashing at every piece of him she could get her teeth and claws at.

He didn't even have time to react. He was trying desperately to get away from her. She could taste the sweet warmth of his blood in her mouth. She continued to attack him. She didn't even turn to see what her father was doing.

* * *

Seeing his daughter, her wolf form still lanky with childish youth, standing with her teeth bared knocked the breath away from Gabriel. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was Vivian.

He tried to tell her to go. But she was just like Vivian. She ran straight to them and rammed into Bryant. Gabriel felt the grip leave his leg and the teeth around his neck hesitate. That was all he needed.

He wrenched away from Travis and plunged his own teeth into the little wolf's neck. He heard a yelp and he let go. The pup slid to the ground, blood rushing from his wound.

He turned frantically to see where his daughter was. He watched slightly taken aback. She was winning.

He shifted back into his human form and went over to the two struggling figures.

Juliee was on top of Bryant clawing at every piece of Bryant she could.

He pulled her away from the limp pup.

She phased and started screaming, "Put me down! I'll kill him!"

"That's exactly why I'm not going to put you down."

"Put me down!"

"No, the law is mine to mete out."

"But I really really want…" she started he cut her off.

"No, now stop thrashing," he scorned.

She did but she kept up a steady growl. He carried her to a tree far away from where Bryant was lying.

"Do not move," he told her.

"Humph," she said shifting back to her wolf form. She laid her head on her paws and kept up the growling.

Gabriel walked over to where Bryant was. If the pup hadn't been trying to kill him he would have been upset to see the human form lying in front of him.

He bent down and checked his pulse, nothing. He grimaced. He hadn't wanted his daughter to kill. He would have done anything to keep that from happening.

He turned and saw the smug look on his daughter's face. He rolled his eyes. She was an exact copy of Vivian.

He walked over to her. "Listen to me, go to Aunt Jenny's. Do not stop on your way there do you hear me?" he waited for her little snout to nod.

"Good now go there and tell Bucky to get his…" he was going to say ass but he was talking to his daughter, "tell him to get here as fast as possible."

She got up to run and he called after her, "Do not come back with him, stay there."

She just kept on running. He shook his head, she would be back soon.

He took a deep breath and phased back to his wolf form. Vivian and Alex were still back there with Margaret.

"It's all your fault!" greeted him as he entered the clearing.

Vivian and Margaret were in a hunting circle. Alex was still tied to a tree and he looked furious as he tried to get loose.

"If you hadn't messed with that human then my family would still be alive. My mate, my pups, all of them would be alive if it weren't for you. You took my family away from me, and for that I'm taking yours," snarled Margaret as she lunged for Vivian's throat.

Vivian being an expert fighter blocked. He watched the gracefulness Vivian showed as she jumped over Margaret a human and landed a wolf. Her golden fur shone like the sun. Margaret turned and snarled as she changed to her wolf form. She was slighter than Vivian and her fur was red. He blinked, he had a brief flashback of the Ordeal so many years ago when Vivian had attacked Astrid to save her mother. Margaret looked like Astrid.

"Dad!" shouted Alex.

Gabriel turned to see his son wrenching away from the tree. He had finally gotten loose.

Alex loped over to him.

"What do we do?" he asked watching his mother in a bloody battle.

Gabriel shook his head, and he changed back.

"I don't think Vivian would let us help if we tried," he said watching his mate dodge more lunges. She was remarkable.

"So we're just going to let them fight?" Alex said appalled.

"Of course not, I'm going to stop this. You are going to go to Willem's. Get every one to get their asses over here. We have a judgment to administer."

Alex fumed.

"Do it now son, and make sure Juliee stays where she is."

"Am I allowed back?" Alex asked through gritted teeth.

"You won't want to come back when you go to Bucky's. Now go," Gabriel said pushing his son on. "Go now."

Alex looked back at the fight and then took off through the trees.

Gabriel turned back to his fight. He snapped back a snarl as he watched Margaret slice open Vivian's shoulder.

That's when Gabriel entered the fight.

**Let's see how many people will think I'm evil because of this cliffhanger? Hehehe, wonder what you thought about Juliee's little monster moment?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I'm not Annette Curtis Klause so I don't own anything from her book. Just the stuff I make up.**

**Okay well here is chapter thirty-nine!**

39

Alex raced through the trees in the direction of Willem's cabin. He burst through and ran in his wolf form all the way up to the porch.

He surprised the hell out of Andrew who was sitting on the steps. But Alex just phased and threw open the door.

"Alex?" asked Willem getting up from his couch. Aveline was staring at Alex with amused eyes.

He ignored it, "Its Margaret."

"What?" he asked stopping in front of Alex.

"Margaret and her brothers, they're behind the murders. They're in the forest, fighting, Dad says to get everyone out there right now for judgment."

"Brothers?" Willem asked with a confused expression.

"It doesn't matter! You have to get out there before something goes wrong!" Alex yelled. "Get everyone it's just past the east field my scent should lead you there fine."

Alex didn't wait to see what Willem did. His father had said something about Bucky so he was going to Bucky's cabin.

It took him longer than he wanted. Willem's cabin was one of the more recent additions so it was farther out in the woods. But when he did get to Bucky's cabin there were people coming in and out steadily.

He hid in the shadows and peered at the visitors. He recognized Tomas. He howled and every one who was outside stopped and peered at him.

"Alex?" called Esmé. "Alex! Oh Alex get your ass over here!"

Alex changed back to his human form. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He watched as Esmé bit her lip and turned to Tomas. That's when Bucky came outside.

"Alex what's happened?"

Alex looked at Bucky, forgetting what Tomas had said.

"Juliee," Alex asked finally.

"She's here she told us everything, we're leaving right now."

"Hurry then," Alex urged.

Everyone that was inside came out. They all shot sheepish looks at Alex before changing and taking off in to the forest.

A smaller golden tinged wolf tried sneaking away with the adults.

"Juliee get back here," Alex ordered. The wolf stopped and glared at Alex before she turned and stalked back inside without changing.

He walked in after her and stopped dead in the doorway.

"Novalee," he asked in a broken whisper.

Juliee sniffed and went to lie on floor next to the couch. Jenny walked out of the hallway and gasped.

"Oh Alex I'm so sorry, I was trying to clean this up." She walked over to the island where Novalee was lying. Blood covered towels were everywhere and blood was steadily dripping on to the floor.

He didn't respond he just walked to her. He took one of her hands. He wasn't expecting the pressure. He looked to her face to see her eyes flutter open.

"Alex," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't talk Nova, its okay."

"I didn't know what happened to you," she said squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine you're more important," he said smiling at her.

A faint smile crossed her lips, "I love your smile."

"And I love you," he said kissing her hand.

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes.

"Jenny is she okay?"

"She'll be fine in a few hours. Your mom fixed her up before she left," Jenny said staring at Novalee.

"I guess this is what Dad meant," he said pulling a stool up by Nova's head.

"What was that?" Jenny said rinsing a cloth out.

"Dad said I wouldn't want to go back to the judgment."

Jenny didn't say anything she just handed the cloth to Alex. He took it and wiped Novalee's forehead. Her eyes didn't open again and her breathing deepened.

"She's asleep," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"She'll be fine, she's just a little woozy from the blood loss. We've done everything for her. She'll be fine, the only thing seriously wrong with her is that her leg is broken. And that'll heal in a week or so."

Alex just nodded and continued to watch Novalee sleep.

* * *

Gabriel lunged at the red wolf. He tore her away from Vivian and flung her away. She hit a tree and crumpled there.

Gabriel turned to Vivian, other than the gash across her shoulder she was fine. Oh and the furious glare she was shooting at him.

She phased back, "How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of my self?"

He chuckled as he changed back, "I'm sorry, I just don't like to see you hurt."

"I'm not hurt," she complained.

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Blood was running down her arm, "Yes not hurt at all."

"It will be gone tomorrow," she said folding her arms. She was hiding the scar on her abdomen from the bullet so many years ago. It had lessened in size but it still had green and purple veins branching from the circle of scar tissue, a perfect sun, a deadly sun.

"Of course," he said kissing her forehead.

Then they both turned to Margaret. She was still in her fur, crumbled at the base of the tree.

"How long in till they show up?" he asked Vivian.

"I don't have a watch, but I would say we're here," said the overly sarcastic voice of Gregory.

Gabriel and Vivian turned to see the many faces appearing. Some were in fur, others in between.

"Willem, Finn, will you please stand over her," Gabriel said gesturing at Margaret.

The twins looked at each other with ridiculous glee. They took their positions on either side of Margaret. She was shifting back to her human form.

Gabriel stood in front of her Vivian at his side. The pack stood around in a semicircle.

Margaret glared up at them.

"Margaret Kila Montgomery," he said so everyone could hear.

"It's Jenson," she snarled.

"Fine then," he growled, "Margaret Kila Jenson, you are here because of the crimes you committed against our pack."

"But what of your crimes," she cried. She pointed viciously at Vivian, "She's responsible for my family's death."

Whispers flew through the assembled pack.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her.

"Because it's true!" she shouted. "If she hadn't exposed herself to that human my whole pack would be alive. But she did, and the humans came and murdered the pack. I wasn't there I was away with my brothers."

"What about the murders of the innocent humans," someone asked.

Margaret smiled, "Humans are just play toys. We're meant to hunt them they're lesser beings."

Gabriel snarled at the mad gleam in Margaret's eyes.

"Are you admitting to the murders?"

"Yes, I murdered them all of them, even the two that haven't been discovered yet."

Angry shouts replaced the whispering.

"What about your brothers," Vivian asked.

Margaret snarled at her, "They were just pawns. They dumped the bodies for me."

"Gabriel she's admitted to the crimes it's time for judgment," pressed Esmé.

Margaret threw a threatening glare toward Esmé who returned it with more malice.

"Margaret you are charged with the murders of four humans, kidnapping, and attempted murder."

"Bloody moon Gabriel it's not human law," someone commented."

He ignored them, "You have committed crimes against us, and have broken the highest law. The only sentence we have is death. Is there anyone against the judgment of death?"

No one made a sound. The expressions surrounding him were clear. The pack was finished with living in fear and they wanted the person responsible for it to pay.

"The sentence for your crimes is death. We have no prisons so this is our only justice." Gabriel put his hands around Margaret's head. She closed her eyes as he snapped her neck with one quick movement.

Murmurs of what to do next rambled on through the pack members.

Vivian walked over and grabbed his hand. She turned him to her.

"Everything is fine now," she said. The light in her eyes that had been gone since the second murder was back, she looked at him like he was the only person in the forest.

He caressed her face, "I believe you."

**Wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter...oh I don't know...it's just the end and all...**

**And I'm watching Zathura and now I want macaroni and cheese. But it's one thirty...in the morning.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Since this is the last chapter I guess I can write one of these. So I'm not Annette Curtis Klause which means I don't own anything from her book. Just the stuff I made up.**

**Guess what? This is the last chapter! And it's the longest in all of my Blood and Chocolate stories. It's over 3,000 words and fifteen pages. And at the end you get a little insight into my poetic side. How lucky are you guys? So here it is!**

40

The crowd around Gabriel and Vivian thinned. Most were going back to Esmé's to wait for the pack meeting. The only ones remaining with Gabriel and Vivian were the Five and Bucky.

"Gabriel what would you like us to do?" asked Bucky.

Gabriel rubbed his forehead, "Go get Bryant, Travis, and Russell's bodies and bring them here."

Bucky nodded and he and the Five went off in the direction Gabriel pointed.

Vivian clung to his arm, "What about the other bodies?" she asked.

"We'll just have to search for them," he said pulling her down with him as he sat against a tree.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't see anything anymore," she sighed.

He pulled her chin up, "That's the best thing you could have said to me," then he kissed her with all the passion he had been holding up.

"Uh Gabriel, Vivian," someone said interrupting their kiss.

Vivian bared her teeth as they turned to see Willem. He was about to say something to her but he caught the expression on Willem's face.

"What's wrong Willem?"

"We have Bryant and Russell," he said. Bucky and the others came out of the forest carrying the dead pups.

"And?" Gabriel pressed.

"Travis is gone," Willem said looking at the ground.

Vivian stood up her eyes glazing over.

Gabriel caught her as she started swaying, "Viv what do you see?"

She didn't answer but her expression turned deadly, "Burn the bodies," she growled and then took off towards the inn.

He watched her as she changed in to her fur. He had a sudden pang of desire for her.

He didn't turn to look at Willem, "What do you mean Travis is gone?"

Willem stuttered, "We found Bryant's body, what happened to him by the way, but we never found Travis just his scent."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who's following the trail?" he asked.

"Finn and Gregory were," answered Willem.

"Were?" he asked spinning around.

He saw Ulf standing with Bucky looking terrified. Bucky wouldn't meet his gaze.

Willem however stood his ground, "Travis got to the creek. Finn's looking upstream Gregory's looking down."

Gabriel fumed. "Burn the bodies I have to go find Vivian. Come straight to Esmé's when you find anything. Bucky you're in charge."

Gabriel didn't wait for any complaints he turned and changed back to his fur. He raced after Vivian's scent. He thought she was going to Jenny's but her scent changed directions halfway there. He followed it back to their cabin.

He shifted when he got to the stairs. She was sitting, waiting for him.

"What's wrong Viv?" he asked sitting next to her.

"He's gone," she said.

"Who?"

"Travis, he's gone. I don't know where he went he just disappeared. He's not coming back though."

He felt a bit better but was still angry about Travis getting away.

"Juliee killed Bryant," she said with out moving.

"Yes she did," he admitted.

"She's proud that she helped you," she said leaning against him.

"You should have seen her Vivian. I thought she was you."

"That might not be good in the long run," she whispered.

"She's strong like you we won't have to worry about her."

"That's why we have to worry about her," she sighed.

He sighed, "Let's just not think about that right now."

"Yeah, we have bigger things to worry about."

His brow furrowed, he didn't want to thing about anything else, "Like what?"

"Alex and Novalee," she said through her teeth.

"They're old enough to be the idiots they are," he said.

"I know but they aren't under the same conditions we were," she said lifting her head so she could stare in to his eyes.

"We'll just have to let things play out," he said brushing a wild strand of golden hair behind her ear.

She kissed his shoulder, "It's going to be hard for her," she said.

He was momentarily distracted by her kiss to think of what she had just said. "How's your shoulder?"

She rolled her eyes, "Its fine." And to prove her words she took her hand and brushed away the blood that covered her wounded shoulder, only there wasn't a wound.

"You are amazing," he said admiring her bare shoulder.

An evil smile crossed her face, "If I'm amazing where does that leave you?"

He returned the smile, "I think it leaves me between marvelous and astounding."

"I was thinking more around the lines…" she didn't finish because Gabriel's kiss disallowed talking.

He carried her into their cabin and tossed her on the bed.

She eyed him viciously. He hovered over her, "I don't remember the last time I told you that I love you."

"I remember," she said pulling his head down so she could kiss him.

* * *

"Where's Gabriel?" asked Bucky. Alex looked up. He had fallen asleep.

Esmé answered, "He hasn't come here yet, I think him and Vivian…" she didn't need to finish. Bucky just nodded his head.

He turned to leave but stopped. Alex peered out the kitchen window. His parents were walking up the front steps.

"Gabriel we…" Bucky began.

"No need I already know. He won't bother us anymore. We'll just give the word out to the other packs about him."

Bucky nodded and went to sit on his couch.

Esmé was back to hovering over Novalee.

Alex watched as his mother walked in. She was wearing her usual clothes, a tank top and shorts. He scanned her. She didn't even have a scratch. His father however wasn't the same. His neck had bite marks and his leg was bandaged.

Vivian walked straight to him. "Alex," she said holding her arms out.

He walked straight to her and threw his arms around her. "How are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm just lucky that way," she said kissing the top of his head.

Gabriel walked over and took a hold of Alex's shoulder, "You listened to me for once," he acknowledged.

Alex looked up at his dad, "I know."

Gabriel nodded his head.

Esmé came around the island and pulled them all in a hug, Gabriel included.

"Alex," asked a stronger Novalee.

He broke away from his mother who tagged after him.

"Hello Novalee how are you feeling?" Vivian asked.

Novalee's color had returned, "I'm actually, I actually feel normal," Novalee said sitting up.

Alex grimaced as he watched her.

"My back kind of hurts," she said.

"You've been lying on this island for hours of course it is," Esmé said. "Gabriel carry her over to the couch," Esmé snapped.

"I got her," Alex said putting his arms around Novalee. He lifted her up and walked her over to where Bucky hastily scooted over.

Vivian followed. She had bandages in her hands.

Alex sat down beside her and watched as his mother rewrapped Nova's leg. Then she changed the bandages on Nova's neck.

"The break isn't as bad as I thought. You'll be walking next week," Vivian commented.

Alex felt instant relief at his mothers comforting words.

When she was done Vivian stood back up. Juliee who had been in Brigitte's room came bounding out.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed. She threw herself at Vivian who instantly wrapped her arms around her.

Gabriel came over and patted her on her head.

"You look terrible dad," she said looking at Gabriel's bandages.

He grimaced as Juliee hugged him.

"Gabriel," Vivian said moving towards the couch.

Alex hadn't been paying much attention to his parents but now he was. He saw his father nod at his mother.

"Esmé," Vivian turned towards her mother. She never called Esmé mom, he had always meant to ask her about that.

"Yes Viv?" Esmé answered.

"Will you take Juliee home for us?"

Alex watched as his mother and grandmother shared some kind of silent conversation.

"Sure," Esmé agreed, "Juliee come with me."

Juliee reluctantly let go of their dad and followed after Esmé.

Bucky heaved himself off the couch, "Hey Jenny let's go to the inn. We need to go find Marc and Brigitte."

Alex found himself in Bucky's cabin with his parents and Novalee. Nothing good was coming of this.

"Gabriel take Alex outside please," Vivian said looking straight at Alex.

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked her.

She replaced her nonchalance with a warm smile. "Nothing's wrong Alex I just need to talk to Novalee."

Alex looked from his father to his mother, they were staring at each other.

"Come on Alex," his father said taking a hold of Alex's arm.

* * *

Vivian watched Gabriel march Alex out of the cabin. She peered out the window watching them go towards the trees.

"Vivian?" Novalee was shifting uneasily on the couch.

"How's your leg?" Vivian asked.

"Twinges a bit," she said pressing a pillow to her chest.

Vivian pulled an armchair over so she could sit in front of Novalee.

"I have a feeling you aren't here to talk about how I'm feeling."

"No, I'm not," Vivian said looking at the confused expression on Novalee's face.

"Oh," Novalee finally said figuring it out. A wide blush brightened her cheeks and she looked away.

"I can't say anything about this Novalee because I was seventeen. You're sixteen, so that means you're basically an adult in the pack. But you have to think about the human world too. We live in an excluded place, but we live in the human world."

"I know Vivian, why are you telling me this?"

Vivian thought a minute before answering, "Because our lives have to intermingle with humans it's not always easy to hide who we are. Our, I guess you could say social structure is much different. They frown on this kind of stuff when we embrace it."

"What do you mean frown on this kind of stuff?"

Vivian smiled at her, "You'll find out."

Then Vivian got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Gabriel walked in silence with Alex following behind. They walked to one of the many clearings and he stopped.

"Dad what's up?"

Gabriel turned to stare at his son. Alex still hadn't cleaned up so he had mud and bits of leaves in his tawny hair. He hadn't noticed how much Alex looked like himself, except for the hair. But the expression on Alex's face was clearly a trait from Vivian.

He thought a minute on how to word his next sentence.

"Alex, I think after this week that you'll find that you've grown up a lot. You're going to have a lot of responsibility now."

Alex looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Alexander it's not that hard to figure out."

Alex seemed to figure it out this time. He looked at the ground, "You mean Novalee."

Gabriel sighed, "Yes I mean Novalee."

"Are you trying to say that you and mom don't approve? That you're going to use your leader power to say no?"

Gabriel looked at his son, "Alexander your mother and I have known about you and Novalee being mates since you two were three. It's just that we live in the human world and…."

"What? Mom was seventeen when she had me."

"Yes and I was twenty-four and we were the leaders of the pack. I think our situation is a bit different."

"So you're saying we should be older before we choose our mates? Because that's a little contradictory to the laws."

"That's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm saying is humans tend to look down on teen pregnancy. And we don't like to call attention to ourselves."

Gabriel watched amused as his son's face fell.

"What did you say?"

"We don't like to call attention to ourselves."

"No not that the other thing?"

Gabriel chuckled and put his arm around his son's shoulders, "Let's take a walk."

* * *

"Kole did you hear what happened!" screamed Juliee when she ran through the house.

Kole looked up in time to see his sister jump at him. Then his grandma walked in looking annoyed.

"No what? Are mom and dad okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes they're fine! I saved Dad!"

"What?" he asked pushing her off of him.

"Yep I tore Bryant to pieces because he was attacking Dad."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes," she said with a smug look on her face.

He felt a hint of jealousy that his sister, his little sister got to take down Bryant.

"Juliee don't talk about that," scorned Esmé.

"Hey where are my parents?" he asked getting up.

"Talking with Alex and Novalee."

"Oh how is Novalee doing?" he asked.

"I would say she's getting along pretty well."

Kole looked at the frustration on Esmé's face but he didn't question it.

Footsteps outside made them both turn. He saw his parents and Alex walking in to the house.

Vivian came straight up to Kole and hugged him.

"Sweet moon I've missed you," she said kissing his forehead.

He hugged her back, "I missed you too mom."

"Alex go get cleaned up," Gabriel said walking over to Kole.

Vivian let go so Gabriel could hug Kole.

Juliee weaseled her way in and was attached to Gabriel's good side.

Vivian smiled at her daughter and then went to the kitchen.

Life was going to be normal from now on, or as close to normal as it was ever going to be.

* * *

A week later the pack was back to normal. The police weren't bothering them anymore due to some clever planning thanks to Vivian.

The two bodies had been found outside of their territory and were mauled like the other two. The police gave it up as a wild animal, considering they found a dead mountain lion lying on top of one of the bodies. One of the humans had conveniently had a gun but didn't survive his wounds. Or at least that's what the police said.

Novalee had completely recovered from her wounds and was now happier than ever. Novalee and Alex were recognized as mates by the pack now that they were going to have a pup.

Esmé wasn't exactly happy but was secretly thrilled that she was going to have a great grandchild.

Vivian humorously kept the secret about that great grandchild to herself and Gabriel. They had a bit of fun with it.

And lately that's the only thing Vivian found humor in.

Gabriel found her at the rocks at midnight after searching for her all day.

"Vivian," he said climbing up to her.

"About time you found me," she said without looking from the sky.

"I figured you wanted to be alone."

"Well you figured right, except now I really need you."

He sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"A lot," she said entwining their fingers.

"Well start from the beginning I'm a great listener."

She kissed his hand, "I know."

"Vivian tell me."

"Gabriel you know what I saw."

"And I still think we'll be okay."

She sat up, "Really Gabriel? You think we'll be fine in thirty years?"

"Yes I think we will," he said staring in to her eyes.

"Well I'm the one who can see the future and I don't see it being okay."

"Then what are we supposed to do Vivian!" he said angrily getting to his feet.

She did the same. They stood facing each other both staring angrily at each other.

"I never expected this to happen but it did and I wasn't exactly thrilled at the whole idea but if it means I get to be with you for the rest of my life then I'm happy. I'm more than happy Vivian. I can't live anymore with out you. Every time I thought I could lose you I went insane. I can't bear seeing you fight, I can't bear the thought of losing our pups, I can't bear the thought of losing the pack, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. So I'll do anything you want me to do. Just tell me what to do!"

Her anger faded instantly at his words. A rare occurrence happened. Tears were slowly streaming down her face.

He wiped them away, "Just tell me what to do love."

"I don't know what to do," she said in a broken whisper.

He wrapped his arms around her and they sank back on to the rock.

"What else did you see?" he asked at least twenty minutes later.

"I just saw mostly things like Novalee and Alex's pup. Um, some other darker things that aren't going to happen for a few more years but I don't really want to talk about them."

"I understand," he said soothingly.

He knew what she was about to say so he cut her off, "I might not understand it all but I can understand enough not to pry."

"Thanks for that," she said settling back.

"I guess we'll just have to make due with the hand were given," Gabriel said pulling her up so he could kiss her.

"So this is the reason I keep you around," she said propping her head on her hands.

"Huh, I thought this was the reason I kept you around?"

She smirked at him and leaned over to kiss him once more.

"I love you Vivian. We'll figure things out when they get here."

"I know."

He kissed her deeply and they forgot everything they had been arguing about.

* * *

Alex and Novalee were sitting on top of the roof staring at the moon.

"So where do you think your mom has been?"

"I don't know, I think she saw something that she didn't like."

"That must be hard," Novalee said sitting up.

"It would come in handy though, knowing things before it happens."

"Yeah I guess but it would still be hard."

Alex kissed her forehead, "She'll be fine. She always is. Dad's gone to get her."

Novalee sighed, "School is not going to be fun."

Alex grimaced, "They're just humans why would we care."

"I don't I just don't like being the center of gossip, especially not with Brittany."

Alex bit his lip, "We don't have to go back," he said.

She looked at him, "You think Vivian would let us drop out?"

"If she won't I can just point out that she dropped out."

"But that's different," Novalee started to argue.

"I'm sick of hearing that. So what if they were the leaders. I'm the leader's son I should get a say whether or not I want to finish my 'human' charade. And if going to school makes you unhappy then I say screw it."

She couldn't help it so she smiled.

"Did your mom say anything about the pup?"

He took her hand back, "No she won't budge."

"It would really help narrow down the name choices," she said with a faint smile.

He didn't look at her. He wouldn't tell her that he was scared about being a dad.

"I like Leila," she said breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" he sputtered.

"If it's a girl, I like Leila."

"Leila," he said thinking. "I like it too."

He caught the smile flash across her face.

"Leila then," he said pulling her closer.

"Leila," she repeated before his lips crushed hers. He felt the same electricity that he had felt the first time they kissed.

"I love you Nova," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

And so there they were, together in love on top of his parent's cabin roof falling straight in to something that they both had no idea how to handle. But they knew that they loved each other, and that was good enough.

The end.

Love is

Love is something powerful.  
Love is something strong.  
Love is forever binding.  
Love is knowing who you are.

~Kaiai~

**So this is the end of Later in Life. I know it's sad. But now maybe I will have more time to write my new original story. If any of you would like to read the prologue to it I'll message it to you. Oh and I guess if I'm gong to be writing I might as well tell you that I'm going to be writing a ...**

**Hehehe. Thought I would throw in a cliffhanger for old times sake.**

**So basically now I just want to thank a lot of people like: MidnightRhythm, Forever Your Angel, caligirl0209, Diva, Twilight Seductress, Princess Eclipse, Jessica, Rach Ratty, emo6895, milkywayrox24, Stray283, bellaxbyxdefault, cherryreads, horselover6895, dancerbaby414, Dreamer1986, Runs With Horses, ilovejonas444, AniME Fee, teacher, 18forevabella, AK, gymgurl, Star1356, raykell, D, A. Koontz, cometgirl92, Ravvy B, and TwilightPrincess2008.**

**These are the wonderful people who reviewed Later in Life. I would just like to say thanks to all of you! And thanks to everyone for reading my story!**

**~Kaiai~**


End file.
